A tale of two Worlds
by DarkRaker
Summary: Minecraft is just a game for people like us it's because we don't have what young steven has and that's a special ability only people could dream of, because of this he is chosen by an academy from another dimension that houses gifted beings like himself.An original story inspired by Minecraft. Genres:Action, Adventure, Romance, Harem and Humor. Completed book 2 is out
1. Chapter 1:It begins

Hello I'm Steven. I'm a gamer or more specifically your typical teenage guy, I'm into a lot of games but the one I got addicted to is a game we call Minecraft- it's a very popular game with a simple concept mine to get from phase 1 to phase 2 survive the onslaught of mobs and live another day to mine once more- rinse and repeat, Or play creative mode and just create whatever you can Imagine. If you haven't guessed it yet it's a simple game with a simple goal, that's what I thought as well but despite being like that-It's idea was original, one that has not been used even once because of it's ridiculousness-it was clearly a gamble but It succeeded, being one of the most addicting games mankind has ever had the chance to play.

"Ring, Ring, Ring- It's time to wake up!" A familiar voice yelled

"Wha-?" I said in my groggy state

I began to open my eyes slowly while still rubbing the sleep from my eyes using the back of my hand, I began to scan the room it was your typical teenage room with messy clothes scattered across the floor, the remains of a midnight snack being scavenged by ants- you know guy stuff. I began to look across my bed there lying in the side of my bed was my childhood friend, her name was Ell-Her parents really liked Japanese culture, despite not being Japanese themselves. she looked at me while wearing a casual red shirt and blue shorts which were both covered by an apron that fit her perfectly, She watched over me from the foot of the bed with her hazel eyes looking quite angry her long brown hair tied in a ponytail, her feet making a stepping noise while her eyes are crossed in the middle of her chest.

Ell was the one who watched over me everyday mainly because my parents are away on a business trip I really couldn't tell because they're either away on a trip or sleeping because of their sheer exhaustion-but don't get me wrong I don't blame them from being busy they are doing it for me and it's not like I didn't like that I could play anytime of the day I want…or so I wished remember when I told you about Ell watching over me well, She also gave me a limit of 3 hours of gaming once a day which was torture, to say the least. I'm an introvert I really love stepping away from reality-I know what you're thinking, I guess I can be considered one of those people who use games as a way to get out of reality-but I really didn't have a reason that should concern anybody…I just wanted a world of my own.

"How much longer will your eternal monologue last?" She said with an annoyed town

"stop referring me like I'm such a philosopher wannabe, Ell." I retorted back

"Anyway why are you waking me up isn't it Saturday?"

"Of course it is but that doesn't mean I'm going to make you lie on bed all day and spend the rest of the night playing minecrap!"

"It's minecraft!" I angrily shouted back while stile being quite sleepy

"You're so defensive of that game, anyways I just prepared breakfast so you better eat it!"

"Yeah,Yeah" I lazily responded

After that she made her way back downstairs. I began to prepare myself to look at least presentable- I had shaggy black hair light blue eyes and a very scrawny physique, anyways my body was normal not too fat not too thin I'm just your simple average Joe. I began to make my way downstairs after I bathed my hair still a little wet because I really wasn't going to spend a whole minute drying my hair. I wore a simple black shirt with sweat pants which was simple enough, after I finished my breakfast which consisted of burned hotdogs and burned eggs I began to make my way back to my room to finally return to the world I only know.

It began loading and I readied myself for my quest to become the- Er best miner? But as I clicked my saved world and it began loading a loud slam as the door to my room opened with a bang.

"playing that game this early in the day?" she asked angrily

"I did everything I took a bath I ate your food what else should I do?"

"Well, Idiot if you could tell me what's happening outside I'll leave you to be with your game."

"What's happening outside?"

I opened the blinds of my window and looked at the outside of my house

"It's raining."I answered

"Now, did you noticed it before?" She asked in an impatient tone, with her eyes were angrily shut

She was right I wasn't paying attention-So I really was unaware of what was happening to my surroundings. Ell really hated that about me what she described as being ignorant of even the simple things when I want to achieve something- I would say it was a plus factor because I was always determined to succeed even If it took me months.

"Of course I did." I said awkwardly

"you did not !"

We began to argue with as I kept fighting for my rights as she repeatedly tried to bring me down.

"I don't have time for this I need to get back to my world, It's already loaded so lea-"

I cut my sentence short-Because there in my computer screen stood a…creeper about to explode on the idled Steve, If I remember correctly my game was cut short because my session exceeded her majesty's limit- But I wasn't even mad I made an overhaul on that mineshaft it was the most successful session I ever had my inventory being filled with melon seeds, diamonds, iron, butter (gold) I rushed to the keyboard, my world in slow motion as I reached for the Esc button to change the settings to peaceful- It wasn't a big deal if I was wearing any armor but the one I previously made was destroyed and even worst despite still having my food back in my inventory my hunger bar remained on a 1/4th quarter because I really didn't bother to feed myself because of my excitement but what was most unfortunate is that I previously took fall damage and my hearts were halved-if the creeper exploded…I was done for.

Still running as my world remained in slow motion I tried to press the Esc button for dear life, but as I was reaching my goal A loud thunder struck from outside which may have hit a fuse because suddenly my computer monitor turned off. I guess I dodged a bullet the world returned to it's normal pace as my episode came to an end- I guess as soon as I load the world I should instantly press Esc I began to sigh with relief as I looked at the black monitor, which emitted a blue bolt of thunder from the screen then to the entire area of the room I began to ran to Ell which was in shock as she looked astonished at the wave of energy-I began to hold her tight , squeezing her face in my chest as I close my eyes praying to survive another day.

The onslaught vanished just like that.

"What was that?" I said in confusion

"Eh—Ehh—pervert!" a voice coming from my chest yelled

I quickly pulled Ell away from my chest as she looked at me with her face clearly filled with embarrassment

"Now, Ell I was only trying to prote-" my sentence was cut short by Ell's fist connecting with my face

"what was that for?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she repeated as she sat on the floor, still emberassed

We both sat on my filthy bedroom floor as I was currently rubbing the place where Ell punched me and Ell who was still spinning on the floor trying to hide her embarrassment. Ow it hurt as I continued rubbing my cheeks as I scanned the room once more trying to avert my gaze from the human tomato I call my childhood friend- my vision once more scanned the monitor screen just a second ago it was overwhelming us with lightning waves which looked like it could kill us, but it didn't. it didn't even damage my walls or anything that I've seen it touched.

Still looking at the monitor it's screen began to produce a little static across it's glass frame as it slowly built up to the side of each frame as it finally produced a whirlwind of static which was coming straight for the middle of the room the whirlwind of energy stayed in the place not damaging anything-I looked on astonished as Ell was not aware of what was happening because She had her eyes closed and kept repeating that I was a pervert over and over again. The whirlwind of energy finally slowed it's pace and began to weaken as I white figure could be seen amidst the withering winds of static, as I tried to look through it better the static wind stopped and after a second produced an aftershock that threw me from the floor to the wall as Ell landed on my stomach after hitting the wall she laid there sitting on my stomach as we both watched on as the figure of light began to take shape.

The figure began to show color producing a shape of a young girl with long orange hair black stockings and a green hoodie- a hoodie that reminded me of a creeper?

I began to stand near it as It was busily taking form- I moved a save distance a couple of feet away from her as her final features began to take shape, She had a wide smile and closed eyes it looked like she was in the middle of something before she was transported here. She then landed on the floor but as soon as she landed she leapt again with all her might while still producing that smiling face from before.

"KABOOM!" the mysterious girl shouted happily mid air

It landed back to the solid floor of my rooms as it began holding her stomach as she laughed happily as if she just had the best day ever.

"wew, that was tough it was a good thing he wasn't moving." She said happily

"I finally killed that monster, I'll be greeted as a hero for sure." She uttered with a big grin

As she was ending her celebration she began opening her eyes where she was, her big grin replaced with shock which grew as her eyes met with mine and Ell's.

"Wha- where am I?"

Her face showing fear and anxiety revealing her eyes which was orange such as her hair.

"Eh- what are you?" I said with caution

"I'm…."

What she said made my body shake and my head dizzy, was she really one of those? Am I going crazy Have I finally lost it?

"Cupa…"

She couldn't have been they weren't real they were just mobs that inhabit a game, this doesn't make any sense.

"The…"

Was this the effect of my constant gaming? Was I hallucinating something like this…but why can Ell see her? It? I'm not sure…

"Creeper."

My jaw dropped as I began to faint…


	2. Chapter 2:The first rule of Alchemy

Update: So it seemed at least a handful of people are reading this so, thank you all for using your valuable time to read my crappy fanfic. I'm up for suggestions to which girl I would add next feel free to write in a review. Also I'm still waiting for suggestions on what path I should take this fanfic…

P.S The next girl to be introduced is (SPOILER)…EnderWoman or the Black Beauty

"Stop fraternizing with the enemy Ell!"

I shouted while hiding my entire body down from the neck down with a blanket. After I revived from fainting it seemed Ell welcomed the mysterious guest with no problem whatsoever.

"Relax, Steve don't be so reserved."

"Why the hell are you so relaxed Ell you saw where she came from!"

"Yeah, yeah she came from the tv." She said in a sarcastic tone

"Exactly, so why doesn't it bother you?" I asked with confusion

"Because she can be my little Sadako."

She said as she hugged the mysterious girl, rubbing their cheeks together Ell with a smile on her face and the girl seemed to have the same expression. For those who don't know Ell was raised by Japanese wannabe parents so "Sadako" was the antagonist in a Japanese horror movie where She comes out from the Tv and you know...

"Don't be so delusional that thing is dangerous! Get rid of it!" I said as I clung tightly to the blanket

"Kyaa you're so much different from before Monster, when you were being impaled with arrows by my friends, burning in lava, punching a tree, falling from heights-you never showed any emotions but here you are hiding in your blanket, what a scaredy cat hahahahah." She laughed childishly

"Why you little-"

-One introduction later-

"So you're a creeper,huh?"

Ell asked as she untied her ponytail revealing her long brown flowing hair, it seemed like she was readying herself for a long talk. After we were done bickering from earlier we made our way downstairs to the dining room table which had a medium sized rectangular wooden table and six chairs in total of 2 chairs for the sides and 1 chair for the front and back.

"Yup, Cupa's the name or Enchantress of Explosives as the others would call me."

Cupa said with a proud grin as had both her hands on her sides despite sitting down.

"So, Cupa where did you come from?" Ell asked in a serious tone

"Dunno, one second I was about to explode on the monster, the next I was sent here."

"So if you don't know how you get here, does it mean you also don't know how to go back"

"Mmm, Yeah." The girl said as she looked down to the table

"So you don't know either, This is…Great I get to keep my little Cupa!"

Ell said with a cheerful voice as she hugged the creeper girl from across the table. I decided not to take place with any more of this shenanigans, I have something better to do. I tiptoed away while Ell was still preoccupied hugging the creeper.

Finally I was back in my room, the power hasn't come back yet so I guess…

To my surprise the monitor of the screen showed my desktop. It was still functioning but how? The power was out it even showed that the wifi was turned off. How was this possible? Meh whatever If you haven't figured it I would never complain about something good- I was very lucky that I'm addicted to a game you can play without internet service.

I logged in and came across the title screen-I looked at the little messages that was programmed there they were always neat this one said "Steven, make the world you created a reality" Was that supposed to be directed to me?

Anyways I clicked on survival mode and once again clicked on my world, finally I can play again. Wait it seems like I'm forgetting something? That's right the creeper I began to reach for the Esc key but it was too late the chunks were already loaded…It was over.

I looked back at my screen, to my surprise I wasn't dead I was overjoyed I can still continue…

-2 hours of gaming later-

I got back to my fortress stored all my stuff everything was Ok. I began to set out on my adventure once more after a short walk I began to spot a jungle biome, that was strange it wasn't there before what was stranger it looked like it was man made it had a stone path leading me deeper to the forest. After a few minutes following the path I came across signs that said "Your world impressed me steven" "It seemed like I could trust you" "Your world did not involve any bloodshed" "You shall be first" "The god smiles brightly upon you" what do these signs meant? Finally I came to a door with a couple of signs that read "But alas, I believe…" "in the first rule of alchemy" "to be able to make something" "one of equal value" "or greater shall be traded…" "would you sacrifice…" "this world for another?" It was strange but I felt like it was calling out to me. Inside the door lay a water elevator, which was was strange because all the other creations was so advance except for now.

After I made my way on top of the water elevator I was greeted with a huge face carving of notch. It was strange I didn't download the temple of notch map so why was it here? I didn't sure as hell build it I only mine I didn't even bother creating a somewhat decent house only a wooden fortress with a moat and a huge basement. So who did this?

The face began to open it's mouth and began putting text in the chat box it read "The woman in black is shy, it does not bother to talk to with an exception to her hyper explosive colleague. Will the man who made the perfect world cause her to be free? Will you accept?" was this some kind of game All right I'll play it, I don't play with mods but I guess this comes with the update. I typed in "I accept" on the chat box, it began talking again but this time it said "make her world of darkness in to a world of light for she, is not evil…" It's mouth opened wider and it covered my whole screen with black pixels. My entire room was covered with black smoke it almost looked like everything was pitch black despite it only being afternoon, It felt like I had my eyes closed and the only thing I could see was… a pair of purple eyes.


	3. Chapter 3:Who was the monster?

I rushed to the door, struggling as I tried to grab the doorknob in the pitch black atmosphere. with a faint click I pushed the door with all my might and made my way downstairs.

"What's the matter, Steve?"

"Yeah, what's the matter monster?"

Ell along with cupa asked as they saw me rushing downstairs.

"There's something upstairs! With purple eyes!"

I tried to tell them even in my panicked state

"Oh-You must mean Andy." Cupa said with her usual grin

"Andy?" I asked

"Well yeah, she's right there."

Cupa said as she tilted her head to the left pointing at the shaking woman from across the corner hiding behind Ell. She was very tall almost as tell as I am, I didn't even think how it was possible that she was able to hide behind someone as short as ell who only reached the bottom of my chin. I'm actually very tall, one might even confuse me for an athlete instead of a gamer . I didn't actually know how I became so tall, maybe it's because I sleep all day?

Upon further inspection she seem to be wearing all black clothing; black stockings, black jacket that also doubled as a skirt and of course just like cupa her black cap resembled the mob she was in the game. She had long brown hair just like Ell's except longer with Ell's hair only reaching the middle section of her own back. She had a worried expression as though I might try to hurt her and lastly her eyes were the same eyes that I saw earlier.

"It's you, you're that, that things from upstairs!"

I shouted as I pointed my finger towards her, which made her make a faint sound as she ducked under ell's body once more .

"don't be so rude!" Ell said angrily

"Ah-no it's my fault I scared him…I'm sorry…"

Andy said while She rose her head to talk to me. So she was that dark enigma from earlier, I should stay cautious but She seems to be harmless. I finished the last steps of the stairs and made my way towards them. Andy was still crouched from behind Ell and one again buried her face in Ell's back she seems to shrink as she saw me approaching.

"So, are you harmless ?" I asked her while still being cautious

"Aumm- I, I don't…" She tried to respond but seemed to not have the courage to do so

"She should be, If I can't use my explosions here She shouldn't be able to hurt you also."

Cupa responded. She did lost her power to explode but Andy was an exception, it seems she was still able to teleport if she got here so quickly.

"So if cupa can't use her explosions, how come you can use your teleportation?" I asked

"Ummm, Oh- this…"

She reached for her coat pocket and pulled out and ender pearl, a beautiful jade colored sphere that seem to be the source of her power.

"Eh? No fair how come you get to use your powers!" Cupa said while staring at the green sphere

"Umm- sorry cupa…" Andy said as she directed her eyes to the creeper girl

"Hmmph,…I'm mad now." Cupa said as she crossed her arms to the lower portions of her chest

"Ehh? Pleae don't…I'm sorry…it's just that this was the one thing I could not live without…"

"What do you mean by that?"

I asked the shy girl, She hid again with a surprise yelp but then lifted herself up as she looked at me with a clear blush on her cheeks

"Ummm… a week ago a strange man approached me and asked me what was the one thing I would bring in case the world shifts once more, I responded that it was my ender pearl that I cherished so much-He than asked me if I had it with me, I responded yes He then waved his arms around that seemed to enchant my pearl with an aura, then…he faded away."

"So Cupa did this also happen to you?"

I asked her as she positioned her arms to her chin trying to remember, after a few second of twisting her fingers to her temples She looked at us with glee and began to unhood her jacket revealing her messy orange her. She reached out from the back of her coat as it looked like she was trying to get something out.

"Uhh-Cupa?" I tried to ask her as she was busy trying to get a tile like item from her back

"Wait-Here we go!"

She said victoriously after she successfully got the tile like item from her back, which is shown to be a painting of a creeper the same ones you get from the game.

"A painting?" Ell asked as she till had the crouching Andy hiding behind her

"Mmm-yeah!" Cupa said with a burst of energy

"So it's a painting of one of your family members?" I asked

"Of course not, I just thought the creeper from the picture looks like it's been through stuff."

"So who drew that?" I asked again

"I don't know some kind of artist creeper." Cupa said with glee

"How could you paint, If you didn't have any hands?" I jokingly asked

"Uh? What do you mean by that I always had hands." Cupa said confused from my last statement

"But in the game you had no hands…" I said as I looked at cupa to examine her

"I don't know whatcha talking about?" Cupa said with an eyes close smile

I remembered during my first week of playing minecraft I even began dreaming about it…

A voice called out to me and asked me to examine the entire area filled with hostile, neutral and passive mobs. He asked me what the passive mobs looked like, I said they looked like animals-well except for the mooshroom. He then asked me what the neutral mobs looked like, I said the wolf was the only normal one from the trio of zombie pigmen and endermen. And lastly He asked me what the hostile mobs looked like…

…I said they looked like, monsters. The voice sighed and told me something I could never forget,

"A monster…is not to be judged by how it looks, but how it acts…you call them monsters for attacking you, though you violate their lands to build something of your imagination and claiming it as your own without having any consent of the inhabitants of the rest of the world. Till the day you learn what a true monster means is the day you could see the creatures you call monsters before, are quite amazing."

Was the girl that smiled at me with so much joy be a monster or was the man staring back at me in the mirror be the monster? I could not longer tell…

"Hey snap out of it, will ya!" Cupa said as she looked at me with a worried face

"Ummm- yeah mr miner are you ok?" Andy asked me as she had the same face cupa was making

I looked at their worried faces as they were concerned at somebody they only met about a minute ago, they were monsters in my eyes for a long time now but…I know…I was always a monster just like them it took me such a long time, to finally get it through my thick skull.

"Ok…I'm Ok!" I responded with a smile while escalating my voice

This was the start of the world that I will create…The world a monster will build for his fellow monsters.


	4. Chapter 4:What was her reason?

"What do I do now?"

I thought to myself as I lay in my bed in the middle of the night still trying to wrap my head on how all the things that happened during the day was even possible.

"What's worst is I opened my big mouth…"

-Earlier this Afternoon-

"But you don't seem ok? Are you really ok-OK? Or the ok in your world has a different meaning?

Cupa asked with a confused look while positioning her finger at the bottom of her chin while looking up at the ceiling, it seems like she was confused again.

"No seriously, I am ok." I tried to say with an enthusiastic voice

"Is "No seriously, I am ok." The same as ok?" Cupa asked

"Of course it is" I asked her

"Well If you say so." Cupa said with a satisfied look

"So Cupa, why do creepers attack me? Shouldn't you be like endermen who won't attack until provoked?" I asked her

"It's common sense."

"How could attack someone who just digs all day be common sense?" I asked her

Cupa clears her throat as she readied herself to give as a big lecture she unhooded her jacket which revealed her long messy hair I guess she was trying to look more mature, which failed-but it was cute. She than commanded the three of us to seat in a cross sitting position and to gather around her, much like what you would see in a kindergarten show in tell.

"Once upon a time a little creeper goes out of her hut and fin-"

Cupa's lecture was caught off by a faint voice

"Umm-Cupa what was the creeper's name?"

Andy asked in her usual shy tone while she awkwardly tried to fix her sitting position

"Andy, it doesn't matter It's just an example." Cupa said in her usual bright grin

"But-ummm…Ok…"

"Now to continue, so the creeper finds a whole colony of creepers burning to the ground! It was terrible."

Cupa said with a sad look in her face

"So why do you think it's me?" I asked her

"Well a village was set on fire who uses fire blaze, and why do blazes use fire to protect themselves-protect, has six letters you know who else has six letters? Butter which we all know is the best item in all of the world- you know who's said it? That guy over there, if you looked closely the guy over there is actually not a guy but indeed a piece of pork chop and where do pork chops come from? That's right the pigs- zombie pig men live in the nether you know what rhymes with nether? Better, and better means something that is greater than another so that leaves me with something that's greater than something which I concluded tha-

"Enough!"

I interrupted cupa's little lecture because I felt really uncomfortable that it seems that she wasn't taking it seriously.

"What's the matter can't handle the truth?"

"No, this doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure, sure I'll give you the long and short of it, so we creepers basically want to kill you because we suspect you to be the one who caused the fire that slayed our king, queen and all of the newborns… but I see now it couldn't have been you."

"Why?"

With my question cupa started to make a serious look-something that's very new from my perspective, she than knelt down in front of held my cheeks with both of her hands and started blushing as we were looking in each other's eyes.

"Because I can trust someone…who can trust me…"

She said while she continued to stare into my eyes with every second her cheeks becoming redder and redder.

"Cupa I-"

"And besides you don't have white eyes."

Cupa said as she let go of my cheeks and stood up

"White eyes?" I asked her

"Well, Yeah witnesses said that the one who caused it looked just like you except, He had blank eyes."

"So wait, if you know it's not me why do you keep on attacking me?"

"Well, we creepers can only sneak on a target and then attack!"

Cupa said as she jumped, imitation an explosion

"So, basically you attack me because you don't know want to risk that guy getting away?"

Cupa nods her head as she now had both her hands in the inside of her green jacket, she still had that wide grin. How can someone like her still smile even after being traumatized to the point that she had to kill that guy no matter what.

"So wait, what do we do now?"

Ell asked as she stood up and started stretching.

"Don't get me wrong I approve of all of this, but what will you two do next?"

Ell asked once again as she tried to put her brown hair back into a ponytail with her favorite ribbon

"Umm." Andy tried to say a decent sentence, but failed

"Well." Cupa said in a voice that sounds like she had an Idea

"We can sell our bodi-"

I cut her off before she would think of a crazy Idea

"How about you girls stay here with me?"

Dear future Steven please forgive me for what I've done I didn't think it was possible for someone to be able to be this idiotic but still I have been, and I'm sorry...P.S don't try to be chivalrous ever again.

"That's a good Idea I have a home now , thank you not monster!"

Cupa said cheerfully

"Ummm- thank…you…sorry…for…the…inconvenience"

Andy struggled to thank me as her face turned into a brighter shade of red than it normally was.

"Let's get along,OK."

I said with a smile on my face as I patted both of their heads at the same time. This was the start of either something crazy or something great

-Flashback End-

Was it foolish of me to think my parents will approve of them once they got back from their trips in 4 months, I really wasn't thinking-it was weird because I normally thought things through and always though of the consequences of a single action I take, but…when I'm with them I get courage from out of nowhere I disregard all of the things someone would deem as basic common sense-I wanted to feel that way again to be so strong that you don't even think of a single outcome.

"Things are going to be fine…"

I closed my eyes as I began to drift off to sleep, but was interrupted by something that made me open my eyes once more, the day after tomorrow is…my first day as a 2nd year highschool student….

"Son of a bit-"

As I literally continued to bang my head against the wall that night I tried to imagine what else might happen during their little stay.

I didn't get any sleep at all that night…


	5. Chapter 5:Hiding her sadness in a smile

I yawned while my hands covered my mouth as I sat in one of the chairs present in the dining room table. I was still very tired as I struggled to thought of what was the best thing to do during my dilemma.

"Hey, mr not monst- I mean Steve are you ok?"

Cupa asked as she sat in another chair opposite to mine looking at me with a worried face but tried to not look at me directly, I guess she was still shy from yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm Ok." I tried to reassure her

"Is your Ok the same as-"

"Are we honestly going to to have this conversation again?"

I interrupted her before the event that transpired yesterday repeats itself. Cupa looked to have dropped the subject and continued to play with her hood, pulling the string to close it and then open it-she looked so childish but still she did look-Umm never mind.

Andy made her way to one of the chairs from my side as she balanced the cereal clumsily, and then sat down while staring directly at her cereal as she ate-it seems she still can't make eye contact with me because everytime she tries she often stuttered her words or blushed like tomato. Something was bothering me, I had to find out.

I rose from my chair as Cupa was still busy playing with her hood and Andy still busily staring intently at her food trying to avert my gaze. I made my way the side of her chair and stared at her…

*stare*

I stared at her from the side of her chair looking in her mysterious purple eyes, as expected she blushed like she was about to explode the spoon of cereal still in her mouth as she hastily pulled her hat to the bottom of her head with both of her hands to cover her eyes as she dropped the spoon from her mouth

"Ummm-what…why…are…you-staring-at-me?"

She asked shyly as she rushed the final words of her sentence

"It's strange, your not attacking me…" I responded

"Why,why,why….would…I?…Steve-is-not-a…bad person!" she stuttered shyly

"Then why did you attack me everytime I looked into your eyes?" I asked her

"Because…ummm…I didn't know you were…looking-at-my-eyes." She responded shyly

"Then what do you think I was doing?"

"Well…we endermen…are…very…ummm…tall…so…from my angle…it…looked…like ...it…looked-like…"

She inhales slowly

"It-looked-like-you-were-staring-at-my-ender-pearl s…"

"But that's impossible wasn't your enderpearl inside you?" I asked

"There is no way I could've been staring at it." I added

"Ummm-I didn't mean those type of enderpearls…I mean…"

She was still blushing as she looked at her torso folding her arms to her chest

"I…though…you were staring at my…ender boobies…"

The whole room fell in silence as Andy began to hold her chest tighter while looking away from me

"Wahahahahha, I can't, Ican't breathe –hahahahahha!"

Cupa laughed as she still had half her hood covering her eyes as she fell down from her chair rolling in the floor in laughter

"Cupa…that's so mean…"

Andy said as she tried to not feel embarrassed while once again covering her face her hat

*knock,knock,knock

A knock from the door outside , I rushed to it as I left Cupa laying on the floor laughing and andy trying to contain her embarrassment. I made my way to the hallway leading to the entrance's door.

"Hello."

I greeted as I opened the door to a man wearing a black suit. It looked like he was young in his mid 20's perhaps as he looked at me seriously he had fair complexion and was bald, he seem to be in a business or something as he had both his arms like a security guard would.

"You're Steven right?" He asked

"Well,yeah."

I tried to respond awkwardly because he looked very intimidating

"Let's have a little talk about minecraft…" He said smoothly

"Well I'm sorry I don't have time to talk about games right now so goodbye."

I tried to end the conversation quickly

"So you're the one who represents their dreams I thought you would be stronger."

"What are you talking abo-" I was interrupted

"Both of those girls came from your monitor screen, correct? So just try to trust me as I try to give you my best explanation about…dreamers."

-One conversation later-

I made my way back into the house still dazed from what I learned, was he telling the truth? Or was he just some kind of nutjob? But I couldn't afford to think that way stranger things have happened…

I sat back in the dining room chair I sat in earlier still thinking about that conversation

"Hey snap out of it!"

I was awakened by Ell's voice who seem to be cooking eggs

"What? How did you get in here?" I asked her

"I have my reason, by the way who was that guy from earlier, It seems like you two were talking about something serious."

Ell said as she turned away from the eggs that she was cooking

"Oh, it was nothing…he just told me what I needed to know…"

"All right then, sort yourself."

-Flashback-

"If things were unclear before let me elaborate, you are what we call a dreamer."

"A dreamer?" I asked

"Indeed, a dreamer one of the chosen ones who could enter another dimension using their dreams."

I was speechless was he speaking the truth?

"Now, to other people who played this game, this game you call "Minecraft" it's basically just a simulation of the world that exist in another universe-they're actions won't affect the world themselves because the inhabitants of the world where they play are just computer generated."

He cleared his throat and tried to speak again

"Have you every had a strange dream about minecraft, Mr Steven?" He asked

"Well,yeah…sometimes" I answered

"Now let's talk about Herobrine…or what little Cupa would call him the monster that burned her colony…her colony that existed in another dimension-a colony that was ruined by this monster with soulless eyes, leaving her the only one left of her kind.

"Wait, that's impossible! There are thousand of creepers."

I said as I tried to defend my delusion…

"Cupa is a sweet girl isn't she? When you told her that creepers didn't have any arms she was confused but she played along with the rest of your delusion. You see she's the only one left of her kind that hasn't turned into mindless bombs."

"No…"

My mind felt heavy, I knelt down in the doorway shocked

"Nightmares are much stronger than dreams, you tend to forget the best dreams you have but yet a single nightmare you get once in your life can live with until your death. Herobrine is a human just like a human who dreams…but keep in my nightmares are also dreams.

I said nothing as I listened further while still kneeling down

"He maintains his power to travel to any dimension by causing nightmares to the resident who inhabit it. you are different from him, you maintain your power by achieving your dream and sticking to one goal so I wish making both your dreams and theirs a reality would be your new goal."

He said bluntly as he offered his hand to me

"I wil." I said determinedly as I grabbed his hand and picked myself up

"Good answer, don't worry about anything just stick to to your goal we would be delivering something that would be of us to you shortly."

He said as he shook my hand and left. What did he mean by that?

-Flashback End-

I looked at the chair opposite to mine, Cupa was thumb wrestling with herself as she sticked her tongue out and had a determined look in her face. She seem to have noticed me and extended her hand to mine.

"Wanna thumb wrestle too?" She asked me as she held my hand

I responded by quickly trying to pin her thumb quickly

"Hey, No fair!" Cupa said with frustration

Herobrine was a man just like me but unlike me he uses nightmares to power himself and cause so much pain, minecraft is not a game it's another dimension where there are real living creatures who feel and one two of them were with me here, in my dimension the other one trying desperately to pin my finger while the other one desperately tried to set the table…I'm happy

Update: Thanks once again for reading my fanfic, I'm sorry if this update is going to be like a monologue, and sorry if the story is a bit slow-but I only do it because I want the characters to have development, a reason for you guys to love them because of their personalities and background- or else this would just be another fanfic about humanized version of minecraft mobs that has a cliché plot or non existent plot that the only way you like them is because well, they're minecraft girls-I don't want this fanfic to be like that whatsoever, so please try to be patient I'll try to update everyday but to be safe I'll just note that I'll try to update every other day between Monday to Thursday and a guaranteed update on Fridays to Sundays. I know you want to know which girl will be next… well, it's your decision! Just write a review on which hostile mob you want next. (I'm sorry if I'm only giving you a decision between hostile mobs but I can't honestly make a good plot involving a squid girl or a villager…yet.) that mob will be in either two chapters or three chapters from this one, again I want Cupa, Andy, Ell and even Steven to be likable that's why I'm spending a lot of chapters to further they're development. Oh yeah, if a mob isn't suggested in two or three chapters from now I'll just go with my original decision-but if you really want me to write about your favorite minecraft girl feel free to write a review about, the first one to suggest a hostile mob would definitely be the winner… but please the exceptions are the wither skeleton, the witch and the zombie villager-because I intend to use the wither and the witch on later chapters. Other than that you can have any hostile you want but I better not read from the reviews that you suggested your teacher, that guy over there or my mother.


	6. Chapter 6:The calm before the storm

"Does it look good on me?"

Cupa asked me as she twirled, testing out her new school uniform

"Umm-does-it…look…ummm-ok?"

Andy asked shyly as she tried to hide her face with her hands as she no longer had her hat on

"You girls look so cute!"

Ell said as she charged at full speed to the direction of both the girls hugging both of them in each of her arms.

- Flashback from Earlier-

"You cheated first so serves you right!" Cupa said as she curled her tongue out at me

"I'm…so…Sorry!" Andy said as she desperately tried to make amends

"what a waste of perfectly good eggs." Ell said showing no mercy for the victim, that was me

-An Even Earlier Flashback than that-

I pinned down Cupa's thumb, it was my victory-trying desperately not to lose-Cupa reached out for something to grab in her struggle to stay in the game and threw a chair with only her left hand in my direction that I quickly dodged

"What was that for?" I asked

"You lose, Because you left the ring." Cupa said triumphantly

"Of course I had to let go, you were about to maim my face!" I said angrily

"A lost is still a lost, sore loser!" Cupa teased childishly

"Look-out!" A voice that sounded nervous warned

Andy had previously succeeded in setting up the dishes and the silverware at the table but it seems she now had trouble trying to set up the beverages. Laying in Andy's hand or rather dropping from Andy's hand was a pitcher of liquid that looked like Iced tea.

With all my efforts I used my hare like reflex to hold the pitcher in a stable position, success the iced tea splashed a little amount on the floor but it's nothing a mop could handle. Andy and I held the pitcher as she held it from the handle and I held it on it's front

"Thank…you."

Andy thanked me as If though I saved her life-looking again at our eyes and realizing our situation we both shyly looked away

"Let's just put it here."

I suggested as we both put down the pitcher on the dining room table trying to avoid the awkward situation

"Whoops-look out!"

Another warning, this time it was ell and her amazing flying omelet that was coming straight for us. both Cupa and Andy quickly dashed away from the scene leaving me as the omelet's only potential target. I activated my hare like senses once more and swiftly tried to evade the attack-it would've worked out for me in the end If I hadn't slipped on the previously said Ice tea

I slipped and fell down flat on the floor as the omelet reached it's mark…my face. The hot omelet connected with my face as I picked myself up and rushed to the sink trying to end my pain with the precious liquid of life

-Back to flashback from earlier -

*Knock, knock, knock

A knocking from the door was coming from the main entrance

"Don't worry burned victim, I'll answer the door."

Ell said as she walked to the main door. A faint noise could be heard-Ell making confused noises, asking some things, and finally cheering loud as she can-and then a noise of a door slamming shut as it looked like she was pushing around a huge package that contained something heavy.

"Who was at the door?" I asked as I continued to splash my face with water

" Some bald guy, He gave us this package he said they were for codename: Enchantress of Explosives and for codename: Shadow Siren- what ever the hell those meant."

Ell explained as she took out the things that were inside…

-End of flashback from earlier-

"Strange, why would He give us school uniforms?" I asked

"I don't know ask him yourself." Ell responded

"Wait…you didn't actually slam the door in his face without telling him to go didn't you?

Ell while still having both the schoolgirl clothed mobs in each of her arms smiled at me awkwardly

I jumped from the couch as I rushed to the entrance of the house while praying to god that he had the common sense to leave and not try to murder Ell during his lifetime.

I opened the entrance door and was greeted with the bald man from earlier-who looked like he was standing there for an hour, oh wait…

"Hello…" I greeted awkwardly

"Your friend, She slammed the door in my face…" He said with his usual monotone voice

"Yes, I know but-"

"I've been standing here for about an hour…" He added

"I'm so sorry-"

I tried to apologize for the actions of that clueless idiot, the man then gave me two cards

"what are these?" I asked him

"those are Identity cards…for the enchantress and the siren"

"Ohhh so they're basically like passports."

"It is indeed true that these have the same power as those things you call passports but they're intended purpose is to be somewhere in the level of a…School Identification Card."

"What?" I asked as I looked at him trying to wish that my gut was wrong

"From now on both the Enchantress of Explosives: Cupa of the creeper clan and the Shadow Siren: Andy the Ender woman will be part of your school life as transfer students to Malate Manila School."

-Later that Night-

They're going to be my new classmates...

"What kind of cliché anime premise is this?" I asked myself

As I buried my head in my pillow and tried desperately to feel sweet rest in my dreams…

Update: So this is basically a small chapter compared to my earlier works but a student can only update a fanfic so much… anyways still taking suggestions for which girl would be introduced next and see you in the next chapter-hopefully tomorrow

Note: I study in Malate Catholic School, I changed the name to Malate Manila School because I always preferred it that way


	7. Chapter 7:A World that I Dreamt

I rushed downstairs leaving my black backpack at the last step of the staircase as I hastily put on my school uniform, that uniform was fairly average having a white buttoned shirt with the school's logo patched on it's right chest and had simple black pants. I made my way to the downstairs bathroom as I brushed my teeth and buttoned my shirt at the same time.

After brushing my teeth I examined myself in the mirror again, combing my messy black hair with my hands and trying to get the sand out of my blue eyes.

"Hurry up, Steve! or we'll leave without you!" A voice yelled from outside

"Hey let's leave without him!" Cupa yelled energetically

"I can hear you, you know! I'll be outside in a sec." I yelled back

Using my hands again I ironed my wrinkled uniform and hurried to the door, I picked up my bag from the last step of the staircase and rushed to the front gate. There I was greeted by three familiar faces one looking angry, another looking happy, and the last one looking nervous

"Took you long enough!"

Ell said with her usual angry voice as she had the same uniform as mine but with the exception of her favorite red bow she tied her ponytail in and another bow that was black set on her uniform; she had a black skirt which reached all the way to her knee.

Both Cupa and Andy wore the same thing Ell had with no accessories such as Ell's bow that she added herself, "That was sad." I thought to myself, I know if I get a chance I'll try to buy them a ring or something if I get the chance

"Hello again Mr. Steven, Ms. Cupa, Ms. Andy…Ms. who left me at the door for an hour."

The bald man said as his last words made Ell try to hide her embarrassed face with a smile

"If you would not mind I would like to escort all of you to your new school."

He added as he gestured to a van that looked like it could hold 10 people. It had an average gray color, average tire size, average decals-nothing that made it unique from other brands.

"Are you guys ok with that? There's no reason for you girls not to trust him-He works for the guys that gave you the scholarship." I said as I tried to make them warm up to the strange guy

"Sure, Whatever just hurry up!" Cupa said trying to rush things

"Ummm-if…steve trusts him…sure" Andy said as she stared at her shoes while twiddling her fingers

-During The Car Ride-

This sure was exciting it seems like there was no traffic even though it was the first day of the school year-after crossing a familiar road the driver took a shortcut. It was sad though that Ell refused to come she may not care if she did it to me or to any stranger that she wouldn't be meeting anytime soon but slamming a door to a stranger that helped not only me but also Cupa and Andy really embarrassed her.

The car started to accelerate.

"Hey, isn't this going way too fast?" I asked the bald man who was driving the van

"Sorry this is the only way we can go to your new home." He said bluntly

"What? What new home?" I asked

The car began accelerating once more, looking behind me as I sat in the passengers seat I can see a nervous andy hugging the seat as she held it for dear life while on the other hand cupa was enjoying all of it as she had her usual closed eye open mouth smile

The car's wheels began to produce flame as we began to accelerate to a nearby cave

"What are you doing?" I asked

He responded with the only expression I ever saw him make a huge teeth showing smile as he accelerated to the limit of the vehicle, approaching a cave, I was sure we were going to die.

"Hold on tight!"

He yelled at us excitedly as he began drifting to the inside of the cave. Still looking at the window the drift marks the car made seem to produce fire as the car drifted-still producing flames as we began to go deeper and deeper into the cave. I closed my eyes and began to await my death as a white light engulfed us with its brightness

To my surprise we weren't dead, but the car was gone as we sat in a grassy field.

"Now that's why I love my job." The bald man laughed showing a different side from before

"Why did you that? You could've killed cupa and andy" I asked him as I held him by his tie

"Relax, Dreamer- it was all protocol." He tried to explain

"How was that protocol?"

"You see that cave we used is made of a special matter we call indysia, a valuable material that unlike obsidian can never be obtained or it loses it's power to be used as a portal shift conductor. Obsidian when build around in an area can be used as a portal to go to the nether if it comes in contact with flames, while Indysia can be used as a portal to this nameless world I call my home-and soon you will do too.

"So you only did that to send us here?" I asked

"Yeah if I would've thrown a simple Molotov and made us run through there we would've burned to death before we even get halfway done doing the ritual."

The bald man rose up and told me to look down at where I was sitting, I was sitting in a pile of what seems like the burned remains of the huge van we rode not so long ago

"Oh sorry I though you were-wait a minute weren't you just supposed to drive us to school?"

I remembered as I picked myself up from the ground and confronted him

"Well, it's hard to explain but you told both of them that they could trust me so, why don't you?"

He's manner of speaking returned to its cold and blunt tone

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean to sound like a hypocrite." I said to the man that looked at me with a dead eye

"A dreamer should not apologize to a pawn that can be disposed of such as myself, but I thank you that you still do not think like the others do…"

"What others? I asked

"It's a long story but we better get out of here first before-" He was cut off

A long pixilated tentacle began to unearth from the ground below us shattering the earth as it rose up

"It's the squid!" He shouted in anger as he tried to regroup us into a circle

"Cupa, Andy-stay behind us!" I told the frightened Andy and the excited Cupa

"Don't worry, Mr steven I reported that you were coming, they should be right here in just about a minute so let's try to survive until then."

The bald man brought out a pistol and began shooting at the pixilated tentacle with each hit making the pixilated tentacle make a static image replace it's black pixilated one. The pixilated tentacle retreated and was back beneath the earth

"Guard yourselves, it's still not done." He told us as he began reloading his gun

I begin to hear a rumbling sound coming from beneath andy's feet who was too scared from the incident that just happened to move

"Look out, Andy!" I yelled as I pushed andy away from the creeping death

The pixilated tentacle quickly wrapped itself around my body as it began to wave me around like a rag doll making me feel nauseous as my fear of heights and my fear of falling of heights phobias were awakened

"Humiliating our master like that is…unforgivable!" A voice said angrily

"Now you made me mad! you useless piece of Ink sack!" another angry voice added

Shots were fired with high speeds different than what the bald man did from earlier-so it seems that the one shooting the tentacle this time was a different person. With one more round of bullets the tentacle began shaking uncontrollably and finally let me go

"Don't worry mr. stevens I've got you."

The bald man held me as In his arms as the tentacle I fell from was still twitching uncontrollably.

"It's over now,scum!" the voice from earlier said

A perfect line of bullet holes stretched from the bottom of the tentacle to it's tip-surely this was a master marksman.

"Finish It…Catherine!" She ordered

"With Pleasure!" The second voice from earlier replied

A shadowy figure blocked the sun as it leapt from the ground and into the tip of the tentacle with one big slash instantly sawing the appendage in half where the bullet holes were once were. both of what remains of the tentacle feel to the ground littering the ground with dust as it fell on impact.

"Master are you Ok? Am I a good girl?"

"What about me master? Did Catherine do good?"

Both of them asked as they approached me while I was still unable to see either of them because of the dust cloud that covered the ground. When the dust finally settled I examined both of them

"Am I master?"

A girl with neck long gray hair asked me as she looked at me eagerly with her sky blue eyes. She was wearing a gray suit beneath her black vest as she adapted the same shade of black with her pants. From the pockets of her pants I can clearly see two heavy looking gray pistols popping out

"Did I master?"

A girl with long black hair that reached the end of her back asked me as well with her light purple eyes. She was wearing a samurai's outfit or a kimono. She had a katana strapped to her back which was colored as black as well the outfit accented her samurai prowess quite nicely

"Umm-master?" I asked

"Oh-I apologize master." The girl with the gray pistol said as she sat on the grass like a wolf would

"Ooops-sorry master." The girl with a black katana said as she sat on the grass as well

Wait this looked familiar, were these two my pet wolf and my pet cat? There's only one way to find out.

"Umm…Wendy-Catherine…shake!" I commanded as I brought out both of my hands

"Yes master!" They said as they both lay they're soft hands on mine

"You're…"

"Ummm?" Wendy tilted her head as she began to grow gray wolf ears and tail

"Nyaa?" Catherine tilted her head aswell as she began to grow her black cat ears and tail

"Master give us our treat!" they said simultaneously


	8. Chapter 8:Events

-Flashback-

"Another job well done-thanks to you two of course!"

I told my two pets as we arrived safely back at my wooden shack, we had just successfully raided a nearby mineshaft under the village-it was a grueling task but somebody had to do it; luckily my pets had my back as Wendy sniffed out the closest enemy and Catherine protected us from any of the hundreds of stalking creepers that lurked by

The two pets sat on the wooden floor and tilted their heads awaiting something

"You two, you want a treat don't you?" I asked them teasingly

Wendy barked excitedly and remained seated on the floor while Catherine meowed at me to get on with it

"I think I might have spoiled you two a little more than I should have but, thanks for having my back." I said as I reached to pet their heads

Wendy had her tongue out as her legs were not able to keep her excitement as she began stomping on the floor while Catherine purred elegantly as she kept trying to wrap her neck around my hand

-Flashback End-

I returned from my nostalgias state as I remembered what they meant when they asked for a treat, but I didn't expect it to be anything quite like this…

"Ma-master…"

"Nya-Ma…Master."

I petted both of their heads at the same time as I slid my hands through both of their silky hairs. Wendy's gray ears twitched as she began to feel pleasure-her tail moving excitedly as I continued to stroke her hair. Catherine began purring as I scratched her behind her black ears-her tail twisting with every corner my hand passed through, her body moved on its own and began to snuggle with my forearm while still purring at each sensitive spot I scratch

"Master you feel so…warm." Catherine uttered while dazed in pleasure

I felt my cheeks brighten as she now started squeezing my forearm around her chest, her huge bust being slightly exposed due to her samurai outfit which kept showing her huge cleavage.

"Ca-Catherine, you're not being fair!"

Wendy said as she now hugged my entire arm with her chest

"You-you know in my human form…I'm not…that gifted."

Wendy added as she squeezed my arm tighter around her average sized chest, even if Wendy wore a vest and a suit it suited her figure quite nicely making her look so elegant and cool at the same time

"You perverted-IDIOT!"

A familiar voice could be heard echoing throughout the field. Both Wendy and Catherine let go of their embrace and unsheathed their weapons-preparing to draw blood

A strange aura lingered around us as we were blinded by pure white light

"Transportation successful-special agent: Thompson Garrison, She wolf: Wendy, Cat shifter: Catherine, Foreign beings Enchantress and Siren, and Special Imaginarius class being-codename: Dreamer, were transported with no casualties." A robot voice of what sounded like a computer announced

"Welcome our new allies, everyone!"

A man's voice said with pride as what sounded like a group of people began clapping. I opened my eyes still quite groggy after I was blinded not so long ago. As I adjusted my eyes to the light I could see that I was in some sort of laboratory filled with scientist who all looked at me with amazement

"This is him everybody, another dream class being!"

The man said proudly as he tried to present me to the room filled with scientists as he wore the same lab coat as everyone else- but one thing stood out from him, his body was a hologram

"Another Imaginarius: Dreamer, how extraordinary."

"His presence-it just as strong as the first one."

"I never thought I would see two at the same time during my entire lifetime."

"What does the scouter say about his power level?"

"It's over 9000!"

Scientists began to talk with themselves while still keeping their eye contact on me

"That's enough talk everyone, I do not think I have enough power to hold this form for much longer so let's be brief."

The voice said as he began to talk in a more normal tone than the proud tone from earlier.

"Hey-IDIOT! Don't you think for a second that I forgot about what I just saw on that screen!"

The voice from earlier yelled from the corner of my ear

"Ell?"

I asked as I was immediately given a response when I spotted Ell with two other people that looked like they were fixing a nearby machine that pointed a coil like device at the area we were transported to

"What are you doing here, Ell?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious? I'm keeping an eye on you."

She said calmly, like it was common sense to travel to another world just to keep an eye on your childhood friend-but it was strange even if so many things happened Ell was only surprised for a minute but then warmed up to all of the shenanigans we encountered

"Wait, How did you even get here?" I asked

"A human who has a simple genetic code compared to any other being is no challenge for us, we can easily transport her from another universe to another especially with the help of this."

One of the two scientist standing with ell said as the other one opened the machine and presented the ender pearl that Andy always held

"So you were able to make transportation possible by using a simple ender pearl."

The hologram said in astonishment

I looked back at Ell who was now accompanied by Andy, who was gently rubbing the pearl to her cheeks. How did she get there so fast? I guess it was the bond of women and their jewelry.

"Before we go to any more details and get side tracked once more, let me just give the Dreamer a gift that will further enhance his abilities."

He gestured a scientist who was wearing sunglasses to come up on stage

"Let us start the initiation!"

The scientist took of his glasses as he looked at me with his eyes tightly shut as he squeezed my shoulders with his tight grip

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to struggle from his tight grip

He responded by slowly opening his eyes revealing two robotic eyes, as I stared into them it was clear that the scientist was not human but was Indeed a…machine

"Make this curse… A blessing,"

It said as I began to feel more and more nauseous-as I finally fell to the cold steel floor. The last thing I heard was gunshots and what sounded like steel clashing into steel

"He's waking up!" A voice that sounded like cupa said gleefully

"I will fill you with bullet holes for what you did to my Master, professor. Schwartz."

A voice that sounded like Wendy threatened

"I'm going to find you, you coward! And break everything You love!"

Another voice threatened that sounded like Catherine

"Ohh-please relax ladies, there is no permanent harm to Mr. Stevens' body apart from a change in color."

The holographic scientist tried to nervously calm down the two girls who were threatening him. I decided to try and get up before they got themselves in trouble

"It's ok, I'm fine!"

I tried to reassure them with a smile in my face as I still had my eyes closed, though in reality it felt like I was struck with thunder but I couldn't let the two of them kill someone for mildly hurting me

"Master!"

Both of their footsteps rush towards me as my ears kept drumming to the noise of tempered steel. grabbed the back of my head as I opened my eyes, still feeling quite groggy but pulling myself up with the ounce of strength I still had left

"Oh yes-the experiment was a success."

The holographic man who I think I should call professor Schwartz cheered as the rest of the scientist began celebrating as well

"What experiment?" I asked

"See for yourself "

The scientist who was with Ell earlier handed me a mirror-

it shown that it was white my...were… just as white…as his


	9. Chapter 9:Normal

My whole body was replaced by a white a figure-my shaggy black hair, my tanned skin, my blue eyes-gone. I wasn't human anymore

"What Is this?"I asked as I looked to the direction of the holographic scientist

"Let me elaborate, Mr. Stevens."

He told me as he walked towards my direction-he took out his right arm from his holographic jacket and touched my forehead with his index figure, the room-no longer a laboratory but instead a white empty room that looked like a white that was unearthly because it looked so pure and unnatural

"Don't worry, I'll try to answer all your questions with the best of my abilities."

He said as he summoned two plain white plastic chairs that he sat on while he gestured me to do the same with the other one

"Forgive me for summoning such a low class furniture for as to sit on, but as you can see I specialize in creating closed spaces and areas-not materials, but anyway let us begin."

He said as he crossed his arms beneath his chest as he awaited my question

-One conversation later-

"Well, I hope my answers have satisfied you Mr. Stevens-I await our future conversations."

He waved goodbye with one hand as he vanished into a pixilated mist.

As he left so did my white aura I began to make a sigh of relief as I was able to look at my human hands again

"Master, are you all right?" two voices that was rushing in my direction asked

"Don't worry everything's all right." I tried to assure them

"Good, I guess I don't have to kill that guy…yet."

Wendy said sinisterly while pushing her gray pistols back into her pockets

"Hey where are the others?" I asked both of them

Cupa and the others were in here just a second ago-as a matter of fact even the scientists are nowhere to be found, but I guess my conversation did took a long time-I'm even surprised that both Wendy and Catherine didn't left yet but I guess they were my loyal pets so they won't be abandoning me anytime soon

"Both Cupa and Andy are training with Special agent Thompson and The Puppeteer to control their powers, they are out in the field learning the basics."

Catherine tried to imitate Wendy's manner of speaking that didn't work out for her as she kept getting tongue tied with every difficult word that passes by

"So, Who is this puppeteer person?" I asked

"The puppeteer is a mast-" Wendy was caught off when I black cloud appeared behind both of them

"So this is where you two were, You two are going to pay with 500 pushups!"

A man yelled as two hands released themselves from the cloud and began holding wendy and Catherine by their ears

"No, Master hasn't even rubbed my belly yet." Wendy tried to escape but in vain

"Nyaa-no fair I didn't even get to snuggle with master yet." Catherine struggled as well

Both of them were taken away by the black smoke, leaving me alone in the empty laboratory. I decided to explore the building until I reach the field. I made my way through the corridor and saw a crowd of scientists rioting at a nearby room

"What power!"

"Is that even edible?"

"Does she intend on feeding it to a living creature?"

"No one is that cruel I guess she's going to use it as poison."

"So this is what female earthlings can create-scary."

Judging from what they were saying I guess they were watching Ell cook angry. Ell wasn't a bad cook but when she's angry she can create one of the most dangerous weapons human hands can create…her food-trust me I know

"STUPID! STUPID! STEVE YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

I guess I was the reason she was so pissed-what else is new

"YOU IDIOT! I FOUND YOU FIRST!"

She said as she continued cooking something I couldn't see because of the huge crowd that gathered- who blocked my view

"STOP, RECORDING THIS NERDS!"

Ell threw a refrigerator making the crowd of scientist scurry away, I'll take that as my hint to go away- I reached a nearby balcony, I guess I need some fresh air

"Hello." A voice of a girl greeted

A young figure of a girl who had short green hair, green eyes and green tattered clothing sat on the floor eating something greasy from a brown paper bag that looked like meat

"I'm sorry I thought no one was in here." I said trying to save face

"You're correct no one is in here." She said

"But aren't you here?" I asked her

"Yes, You and I are both in here so there is no-no none in this room but indeed two instead. Or are you referring to someone named no one-which again is not in this room I'm sorry to tell you."

Was she trying to be clever or was she truly like this anyway she's producing a very strange atmosphere

"Do you want any?" She asked me as she held the greasy paper bag with both her hands

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said trying to reject the offer politely

She stared at me, unblinking and not resting her hands as she continued to hold the paper bag and point it at my direction. Her bangs being blown by the wind-and making her hair cover her eyes, but she still had no response and continued to offer her food to me

"On second thought, I guess I'll have one."

I said as I reached for the food inside the paper bag, I noticed her lips produced a small grin as I accepted her offer. I lifted the meat up it looked like it was pork-yet it looked like it was so squishy, it also looked quite familiar but I couldn't put my brain into it-oh well food is food

Once I took a small bite, disgusting chunks of meat began to burst into my mouth as I spit the mystery meat out immediately. She took another one of those disgusting things and began eating it again

"What is this?" I asked her still trying to get the taste away from my mouth

"It's…." She cut off her words as she continued chewing the meat in her mouth

"Brain." She completed her sentence as she continued once again to chew her food

"Brain?" I asked her in disbelief

"Yeah, I am a zombie after all."


	10. Chapter 10:She?

"You're a zombie?" I asked in astonishment

"Yeah." She said as she continued to chew on the organ

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

She added as she took a break from chewing the meat to reassure me, as she stared at me with her emerald eyes that was slightly covered by her green bangs

"It's empty now…" She said as she stared at the empty paper bag that was once filled with organs

"I'm still hungry…" She continued to say in her usual monotone voice as she looked at me

A chill ran down from my spine as I began to imagine what she will do next

"Hey…" She called out to me

"Ummm-Yeah?" I asked as I slowly backed away

"You Look…" She added

I began to shake as she rose up from her sitting position and came closer to me-staring at each other eye to eye, I began to prepare myself for the inevitable and wished that I played zombie games instead of platform games

"Like somebody who knows where I can find food."

She said as she had both her thin arms holding my hands while gazing up at me with a blank look

"So you don't want to eat me?" I asked as I began calming down

"Of course not, I tried one before-It was all hype, a large portion of brain but not enough heart."

She said as she let go of my hand and began stretching her body as though she was bored-Wait, what did she mean by that-it was all hype? But I didn't want to question somebody that could kill me so I decided where the best place I could satisfy her hunger

We made our exit from the balcony and returned to the corridor I passed by earlier, luckily Ell previously threw a refrigerator at the scientists that were-"intrigued by her abilities" I opened the gray refrigerator that was leaning on it's side at the wall, it no longer worked-but was still filled with food

"Will this do?"I ask her, gesturing at the generous amounts of meat still left inside of the fridge's freezer

"It will suffice." She took the meat and began chewing at it-like how she did with the brain earlier

It was strange that I was in another world, filled with these strange beings but I felt right at home maybe he was right-I was strange, so do I belong here I remembered all the things that hologram told me about what I can do, what I should do and what I must do

"Hey…"

She snapped me out of my eternal monologue as she alerted me that the food ran out

"What? How can you eat a freezer filled with food, that fast?"

I asked as I looked at the inside of the empty freezer that previously stored enough meat to satisfy a pack of wolves

"I still hunger…" Her unblinking eyes stared at me, giving me a chill once more

"All right, I guess we'll have to go to the kitchen after all." I said in an unhappy tone

I learned my lesson not to show my face whenever Ell was pissed at me, but It seems if I don't I was going to die in the hands of this zombie girl-and If I do I was going to die in Ell's hands, either way I was going to die

We made our way to the kitchen that was now empty, the demon chef know as Ell was now gone-leaving behind a mess of ingredients and carnage. Luckily, it seems like I get to live another day. We began searching the shelves and pantries for food- devouring every last one that Ell hasn't used as an ingredient to her dish

"That's all the food." I said as I lay exhausted on the kitchen floor

"I'm still not satisfied." She said looking down at me as I lay on the floor

I was afraid she was going to say that, but there was no food left-apart from Ell's food that was covered with a bowl but still continued to produce toxins of smoke, it was definitely not safe-and I wasn't going to give it to her, even if she was a zombie-Ell's cooking was more lethal than any weapon

"Maybe we can find more food if we-" I was cut off when I saw the girl approaching the dish with a spoon

"No, Stop!" I lifted myself up from the floor and sprinted towards her

Too late, she had already ate a spoonful of Ell's dish-that looked like it was soup but with chunks of meat as it produced a black texture. When the food and her taste buds connected she was paralyzed, unmoving from her spot as she still had the spoon to her mouth and a blank expression in her face

"I was too late." I said in defeat as another young soul died in the hands of this lethal weapon

"It has stopped my hunger…" She began moving once more as she dropped the spoon to the floor

"So, does it mean you zombies like this kind of cooking?"

I asked as I was began fantasizing about Ell's restaurant that only served zombies-I began having hope for her culinary masterpieces

"No, the cooking was so terrible that it liquidized my digestive system."

She said in a blunt tone as my dream of Ell becoming a superstar in the zombie world shattered-She sat on the floor and gestured me to do the same

"Thank you, I had a lot of fun-stranger." She said as she looked at me with a small grin like before

"Don't mention it, I really didn't have anything better to do-anyways my name is Steven."

I introduced myself as I extended my right hand to a handshake that she gladly accepted

"My name is bee." She introducer herself as she kept shaking my hand

"Hey bee, if you don't mind me asking-how did you become a zombie?" I asked, trying not to offend her

"Well I can't tell you, because If I did you would have to marry me." She said bluntly

"Well, Never mind-then." I responded as I tried to hide my embarrassment

"Hey, that thing from earlier, when you said-you already know what I taste like, what was that all about?"

I asked her as the events from earlier continued to bug me

"It's simple-there was once somebody who had the same power as yours, his name was Herobrine if my memories are correct."

She said as she continued to look at me

"Herobrine? You know him, how?" I asked

"Well, I knew him-He's dead now. I killed him." She said in her usual blunt tone

"You, killed him?" I asked as I began to realize bee's power

"No, If you are thinking that I am more powerful than I appear to be-I am not, I killed him because I was asked to and released her soul in the process."

"Her?" I asked

"Indeed, Herobrine was originally female-her soul was female and her human form was female, but she could not contain her power and had to inhabit an artificial man's body in order to keep her sanity-which as you know now unfortunately, did not work.

My mind tried to comprehend all these information that made my head spin with confusion

"Now, Steve." She said as looked into my eyes once more-her eyes still unyielding

"Yes?" I asked her as I readied myself for anything

"Would you let go of my hand." She said as she began to show pints of red on her cheeks

"What?"

I looked back at my right hand which was still entwined with hers

"We were finished with our hand shake a while ago but-you still kept your hands together with mine."

She said as she looked at our hands, which caused me to let go of them as I tried to hide my embarrassment

"Sorry, I was too busy with the story." I tried to explain to her

"I guess it can be-" She cut herself off

She looked at the window and urged me to come with her as we ran through the corridor leading to the balcony once more

"It is nearly, time." She said as she looked from beyond the horizon, looking at the sun

The sun began to go down emitting a beautiful orange ball of light the sunk downward as the moon took it's place shortly afterwards

"It was beautiful." She said as continued to gaze at the sky

"Well, thank you for…everything." She added

"Don't mention it." I answered

I made my way to exit the corridor

"Hey." She said as she continued to gaze up into the universe

"Just so you know, You are nothing like her-you have more heart than both her heart and brain combined-you are not a monster like her, so don't ever doubt yourself." She tried to comfort me

"Thanks." I smiled at her then left

I walked back to the endless corridor and began to feel good about myself as I made my way downstairs as I continued to keep moving forward to the future.


	11. Chapter 11:Unexpected Things

It was getting late-I made my way downstairs where my room was suppose to be as I began to get tired. Some people were still awake and walked the halls just as I did, it was strange though unlike the scientist they had different clothes-which looked like school uniforms, but I guess it was just random as I spot a person with a uniform with a different style every time I passed by a floor

I passed by another door, then another and another. This was really getting frustrating-Prof. Schwartz told me earlier where I could find my room but I only remembered that it was floors below the laboratory-which had a an endless amount of floors

I made another turn in yet another corridor which then gave me more paths that I fail to explore. Should I ask someone for directions? Wait-No! What type of Idiot gets lost in a building in the first place? It's been about a couple of hours since my adventure with bee ended-maybe I should ask her?

I tried to retrace my steps as I took the stairs to the upstairs, I failed yet again. It was too dark to see in the halls I walked by previously if I remember correctly the people-I mean living organisms that live in this place differ from another that's why each floor has different temperature and curfews. Bee is supposed to be a nocturnal entity because he was a zombie-but I learned that in mine craft, which Is not a very good source of information, The Girls I met are a living example

I decided to try the best I could to find the room as I wandered aimlessly throughout every floor

I was in yet another dark corridor that didn't differentiate from the ones on the previous floors as it had a dimly lit setting as well. I decided to walk around throughout the whole floor to see two familiar faces in their pajamas

"Master?"

Wendy asked as she wore a baby blue pajama with dog bone emblems scattered around it as she wore a nightcap to match. She then went into a realization and began covering her chest area as well as some of her body with her thin arms

"My Master, seeing me in this vulnerable state Is-"

She didn't finish her sentence as her cheeks began blushing as she ran away to the opposite direction

"My Master, Has to compensate and marry me!"

She said in an embarrassed voice as I heard a crash from the direction she was running to

"Nyaa, Master!"

Catherine lunged at me with her entire body that wore baby pink pajamas with emblems of tuna that like Wendy had a nightcap to match the pattern she then began squeezing my face with her…blessings

"Master, you saw us at the same time-you have to marry me too!"

I can only utter gibberish as I struggled to breathe as her…blessings squeezed me with their soft- Gelatinous goodness

"You Two…"

The familliar voice of a man from earlier said from beyond the dark hall

"It's lights out…"

The figure then extended it's arms as he vanished with Wendy's unconscious body and Catherine's body that continued to struggle

I picked myself up from the floor where Catherine had me pinned down not so long ago. I decided that I should go downstairs-maybe it was less crazy down there…

I walked on the hall that had the same setting same tiles same lights same ceiling as the other ones-from earlier. From my experience with long halls-You are bound to find something strange, especially if you're me. I began looking for life in what seemed like an abandoned floor I didn't really know what time it was but I guess it was late as I began yawing

Still going deeper in the hall I ventured around as I saw something that caught my eye-a really girly digital watch that was colored pink and had little flowers on it.2:35 AM I guess this was the universe's way of showing me what time it is

I began to get even more tired as I passed by another hall-I swear I was going to pass out maybe If I find a kitchen I will have something that can wake me up. With a new purpose in life I started searching for a kitchen to waste my time in-as I had my priorities straight as I put finding the kitchen above finding my room in my agenda

So tired…So hungry…I dragged myself as my right arm scraped the wall as I was growing fatigue and hunger, a room that produced a small light and noise of food being cut up signaled the end of my journey as I used all my might to dash to the room that was in my mind a kitchen. I looked inside the room as I began rejoicing in achieving my goal as I saw dishes, a fridge, food on the table…Ell

Ell? She was eating a midnight snack of sandwiches as she wore nothing but her boxers and her school uniform that show the little to no chest she had.

"Oh." I said in surprise

"Oh." She said the same thing as we looked at each other

I moved back from the room leaving ell with her embarrassed face, I began running for I knew what was going to happen next

"ELL STOP CHASING ME!" I screamed back as I ran throughout the hall trying to evade the beast who now wore a big jacket to cover both her flat chest and thighs

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she threatened as she began chasing me with all of her speed

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" I tried to ease her with a lie

"LIAR! IM GOING TO MAKE YOU FORGET EVERYTHING!" She said as my knees began to weaken

What do I do now? I began going on a zigzag formation to escape from her grasp-but I was sleepy and hungry at the same time I couldn't keep my speed as I opened the door to a room to escape in vain

Ell captured me and began using a wrestling hold to make me pass out

"Too slow!"

A familiar voice from a monitor said with confidence-Ell released me from her hold as she was amazed by where we were. It was a surveillance room and there on a screen is Cupa fighting something that looked like an Iron golem who was being controlled by a woman who had twintails and red eyes She also wore Lolita fashion as red strands of string that looked like blood came from her right hand to the body of the golem I guess she was the puppeteer

Cupa was evading all of it's attacks as She began mocking both the golem and the puppeteer-the girl showed an annoyed face and began to attack more aggressively as Cupa evaded once more

"I'm sick of this game!"

She said as she extended her left hand that made a golem that was under the stone floor grab Cupa as she began struggling

"Now, You shall know your place weakling!"

She said while she began to make a fist on her left hand, causing the golem to hold Cupa with it's massive arms tighter covering her entire upper body, as blood began dripping from her arms to the stone floor…


	12. Chapter 12:Ellsword

I was still in shock as the golem squeezed Cupa with its iron arm-squeezing her until her body drips with blood. The woman smiled as she was now aware the creeper that was fighting earlier, was now dead. She looked at the camera and smiled with amusement as her crimson red eyes glistened

"Don't worry my dear Steven, she is fine."

She said in front of the camera as her other hand-her right hand that was controlling an Iron Golem earlier began to change shape as the Grey body of the golem turned into black and it's body still maintaining it's height but growing more slender-the golem was now an Ender man, but something was strange it's body didn't look like it was organic it looked like it was made of…Obsidian?

"Transfer!"

She said, as the obsidian crafted ender man was filling the monitor with blinding purple light

"Success…"

She said, as both Ell and I were no longer at the security room, but instead with her in the arena. It looked like a huge Coliseum as it stretched from what looked like a mile- it had stone floors and bricked walls and the only thing that didn't fit the scenery was an automatic steel door just like the other from earlier

The girl eased her left hand-who was controlling the iron golem that held Cupa's unconscious body-dropped her to the stone floor face first revealing Cupa's body that was soaked with blood

"Uhhhh…" Cupa moaned as she had her face buried on the stone floor

"Cupa!" I rushed to her as I called out her name

"Uhhhhhhhh…" She began moaning again

"Cupa!" I ran faster

"Uhhhhh,Uhhhhh,Uhhhh- I WAS ALL RIGHT THE WHOLE TIME!" She said with joy as I stopped running

Her head looked up at me with a grin as the rest of her body still looked paralyzed as she smiled at me from the stone floor

"What?" I asked in confusion as the lifeless Cupa from earlier was now full of life

"Jeez, Steve you really think this would kill me?"

She picked herself up using her legs and ran towards me until we were face to face

"Where've you've been, buddy? I missed you!"

Her saying that she missed me made my cheeks heat up as I try to hide it while she was still looking happy and proud with her hands on her hips-the blood that dropped earlier to the stone floor was no longer present and it seems her clothes didn't show any signs of her being hurt

"Outstanding , right? Ms. Cupa has the ability to instantly regenerate her wounds in an instant, I call it the "Instant Recovery" It seems she is able to do so with the help of her body being gunpowder-she is able to heal herself by putting her atoms back together into her previous state with help from an unknown power, I still don't know what though.

A voice from behind me explained

"Professor!" I said in surprise

Professor Schwartz hologram body had it's usual pose with it's hand buried in his pockets and his clean cut hair still remained colorless-because the hologram was gray

"Good to see you Again, Dreamer." He said as he produced a grin

"Let me introduce you to little Aya over here isn't she a cute little puppeteer?" He said gesturing to the angry girl

"Don't insult me you worm! And further more I am a manipulator not a puppeteer don't provide me with such an insulting title!" She said as she kept moving her hands to symbolize the beings in her control

"Aya has the power called "Absolute control" It's an ability to make any servant of any material she pleases-as you just she is able to produce a servant out of thin air, that's because she is able to release her blood that hardens the air and change their structures from air to stone, gold, diamond-however there is one catch to this power-in exchange for a servant to either defend her or fight for her, as I said previously she uses her blood to control this beings but it's not only her blood those tendrils of crimson is her lifeline if her and a puppet get disconnected this may be fatal to Aya."

He explained as I looked at the girl with the red eyes and blonde hair with twintails who was wearing a pedophile's dream clothing. So that's her power-how strong yet, so weak…

"Don't act like you know anything, you lunatic scientist."

Aya said as she released her servants-who was an iron golem and an ender man they both fade to thin air as Aya's blood returned to her body making her pale skin from earlier a slightly more healthy shade of pale that I can only describe as a beautiful porcelain like skin

"I wanna eat!" Cupa said as she followed Aya to the door

"Girls, the training!" The professor said as she tried to persuade aya and cupa to continue their training

"After my tea." Aya said in an annoyed tone

"Come on, don't be a stereotypical vampire aristocrat-that concept has been reused millions of times."

He said as he tried to catch up to an annoyed Aya

All three of them were getting closer to the door as I try to follow them-

"DO YOU THINK I FORGOT?" a familiar voice from earlier squeezed my shoulder tightly

"Ell, come on we should rest it's"

The Steel door shutting down interrupted my persuasion

"Hey, what gives? Open the door." I said from beyond the door

No response the door must have been sound proof-a white figure formed on top of the arena leaving both Ell and I in a daze

"Show me your power! Show me your strength!"

the white figure said in a gigantic voiced that echoed through the arena it changed it's shape as it grew longer and began changing it's color from white-to silver, as the figure was finished transforming it is revealed to be a giant snake with iron scales and bloodshot yellow eyes as It tried to lunge at us splitting both Ell and I to different areas of the coliseum

"Ell stay back, I'll try to distract it-while you look for a way out!" I screamed to Ell who was in the other side of the arena

To my surprise she began running towards me

"Ell stop! Don't come closer!" I said as I evaded the tail of the snake's that was larger than a truck's storage unit

"Grab my hand!" She said as she jumped from the snake's tail and began holding my hands with hers

"Ell?" I asked

"It's Ell-ELLSWORD!" she shouted as white light began emitting from my right hand where she held me a few seconds ago The white light faded revealing in my hand a long sword made of diamond


	13. Chapter 13:A Dangerous Plan

I examined the diamond sword with amazement-this wasn't a weapon, this was my childhood friend that I thought I knew everything about, yet She revealed this secret out of nowhere-was this the reason why She wasn't surprised about Cupa and Andy?

"Snap-out of it, Steve!" Ell's voiced echoed through my head as she communicated with me telepathically

"Ell-how did you?" I asked

"I'll tell you later, but for now-move!"

The sword began giving my legs power as I leapt out of the way of the Snake's sword like fangs that hit the wall. the snake's fangs connected to the brick wall and began struggling as with every movement made the whole arena shake.

The snake broke free with a few more pulls, it's fangs releasing a venom that dissolved the wall-it seems like it was sort of acid that liquefied any material. It began to become more aggressive as it slithered to the ground using more unpredictable movements as it slithered backward using it's hook shaped fangs to make a patch of venom on the ground making the stone floor from earlier be reduced to an usable pile of rubble and acid

This isn't good I was running out of places to land, the sword gave me power to leap very high but I was running out of places to land-if this keeps up I'm going to either have to land on the ground of acid or be eaten

"The wall!" Ell's voice told me as I leapt from what was left of the toxic floor into the brick wall

"Thanks, Ell." I thanked her as I tried to balance myself on the sword dangling for dear life with both hands

"No problem-What the hell?"

Ell's voice suddenly screamed in surprise as I looked back at the ground-the snake was slithering it's way up the wall as it glared at me with those yellow bloodshot eyes that were approaching me as I dangled 13 meters from the toxic floor

"You've got to be kidding-"

The snake began to speed up as I barely evaded its attack using the force of my foot to unstuck the diamond sword out of the wall and making me stick to the other side of the arena as the white light that I emitted through my body and my strength began to wither-What can I do? This is just impossible I couldn't find a way to beat something that defied the laws of physics-I was losing energy and it began showing so what do I do?

"Steve!" Ell's voice echoed through my head

"What is it?"

"Don't lose hope, I have a plan but if it doesn't work we're both good as dead, but we have to try."

Ell's voice echoed through my head as she began explaining the plan to me telepathically

"It's worth a try." I said with last ounce of hope

I began running on the wall-the snake followed a few couple of meters behind me as I readied myself for Ell's plan-I stuck the sword to the wall as I balanced myself in its blade concentrating my power to my feet, the snake was coming closer, ready to strike as it open it's jaws revealing once more his sword like-hook shaped fangs

"Now!"

Ell signaled me as I released the stored energy that I charged in my feet to kick the snake from it's face as it flipped to it's belly in mid air exposing it's chin

"Now!"

Ell signaled me again as I plunged the diamond sword in it's chin as it began to hiss in agony-the sword began to shine brighter as my will to kill the beast became greater as we reached the ground that was littered with acid-falling from a 10 meter high wall that guaranteed the beast's death

"Hurry!"

Ell rushed me as I made my way to the steel door using the Snake's corpse as a bridge that separated me from the river of acid-I ran faster as the snake's body began to dissolve in the pool of death as I used the sword to open the steel door, making it just in time as I lay my body to the iron floor still exhausted as the white light faded from my body

"Steve, Whatcha laying on the ground for?" Cupa asked as she crouched to my level with a wide grin

"There's a snake! In the arena!" I said as I rose up and pointing at the steel door leading to the arena

"That's not possible Stevey, We just passed by the arena a second ago." Cupa said as she tried to explain

Cupa looked at me with confusion, Aya looked like she didn't care and the professor seem unsurprised-either way they all didn't help me with my situation

"Steve, before I change back-wipe this blood from my blade Will you." Ell said telephatically

"Oh, sure." I replied in my head as I unbuttoned my school uniform

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked in a very childish voice

"Relax,I'm just going to wipe the blood away." I tried to ease her as I explained my reason

"Using you shirt?" She asked

"Of course, why else would I take it off." I answered back to her

"Stop, I'm not ready!" She said as the sword began shaking

"Stop it will you-I'm just going to wipe off the blood!" I said as I forgot to keep it in my head-as I successfully wiped the blood that stained Ell's sword form with my shirt

"That isn't blood…" Aya said as she had her back against the wall, combing one of her very large twintails as she waited for what looked like an elevator

"That's oil." She added

"Oil?" I asked her

"Yes….oil!" Aya looked at the professor with a blank stare

"Professor don't tell me you used a chronosphere to trap the Dreamer and his guardian to test their strength now did you? Oh wait you did, didn't you-you always came to my mind as an eccentric person but I didn't know you were insane." She said as she continued to stare at the professor with blank eyes

"Seems like I'm caught-Ell, Steve I apologize but I had to." He said as he looked at both me and Ell

"hmmm-Even going as far as using a chronosphere. My,my professor…it seems like you have a favorite."

Aya said as she took the elevator that led upstairs

"Fortunately, for me for you and for the rest of the world-you were successful, but I didn't doubt it for a minute."

He began fading into pixels yet again leaving me, Ell and Cupa in the hall waiting for the elevator

"Steve…" Ell said from the corner of my ear

She was now in her human form and had the same clothes from yesterday as I still had my hand entwined with hers-which I quickly let go

"I'm sorry for not telling you so here goes, I'm Ellsword Lightshield, your guardian angel."


	14. Chapter 14:Little talk

Authors note: I'm sorry I wasn't able to upload much last week and I won't be able to do so this coming Wednesday to Friday because my school is having it's monthly test so I'll try to compensate later on

P.S thank you! For giving me a total of over 1,000 views that really means a lot and to those who followed favorite and reviewed-thank you , just thank you!

P.S.S this chapter is basically an introduction of what you need to learn about the story that would take place later on but I hope it's a good read especially the risk I pulled off with trying to write an action story (where steven fights the snake) Anyway next chapter will focus more on how we continue on to a strange environment the fluffy romance you all want would be upload on later chapters anyway enjoy. Salamat sa pagbasa (Thanks for reading in Filipino)-NightRaker

So my childhood friend is actually a guardian angel who can turn in to a diamond sword…

"What the hell, Kind of development is this?" I thought to myself as the iron elevator rose up sl owly

"Steve, don't think much about it or else you're going to fry that small brain of yours."

Ell said sternly as she was playing with Cupa who's mouth was watering as we headed for the cafeteria room. But she was right she was still the Ell I knew, the Ell who was always aggressive-even tough she was suppose to be my guardian angel. The Ell who always cooked for me and locked me in a headlock if I didn't finish it, The Ell who-Wait…

"Did you just read my mind?" I asked, as I pointed my index finger at her

"Don't be ridiculous, I can only do that when I'm in my guardian form-you're just very easy to read."

Ell said as she smiled at me with a playful look that hid her hazel eyes

"Yeah, Stevie is kind of easy to read!" Cupa said as she examined me with a grin

Did she just honestly call me Stevie…

"Oh, now I know what Steve is thinking now-He's thinking…" Cupa put both of her hands to her temples trying to concentrate as she murmured under her breath

"Now, He's thinking that It's weird that I called him Stevie!" Cupa said victoriously

Wait, She was actually right-how?  
"I was right, wasn't I? Victory my name is Cupa!" She started praising herself as she looked proud of her work while she literally patted her own back

"See?" Ell said as she looked at me with an amused look

This was really making me uncomfortable, but yet it was peaceful. I looked at both of them-who were talking while giving short glances at my direction and then giggling. Those two weren't human-but then again I'm not as well it's times like this where I remember what the professor told me…

-The Conversation-

"Professor, What is this-What happened to me?" I asked while panicking as I continued to be shocked at my body that was made of white light

"Now, An energy form is a form of pure, concentrated energy-if it wasn't obvious enough. This form is "You're in your energy form, an energy form is the-oh wait let's make this easier." He said as he summoned a hole on the floor of the white room that made a hologram of a white figure just like mine

what A ranking individuals have, this form isn't just for show, it's basically the best gift you will ever have, but you'll learn that later-by yourself"

He lectured me as he gestured at the model-that like his body was holographic

"By myself?" I asked him with a confus-oh wait I can't make a confused look now, can I?

"This world is very huge even bigger than you're dimension's sun but we only have restrictions in the area within this dome." He said as he changed the model to an area that was covered with a large dome

"Within this area, creatures who are gifted with abilities are taken care of. If an individual has this gift we will provide them with food, shelter, education and whatever they please, but –they have to participate in our challenges whether it's tests or quests-hey that rhymes. anyways, they either have to let us research they're abilities or use their abilities to aid us whether it's for defensive purposes or offensive purposes speaking of which-let's talk about it now." he changed the model into a chart that looked like it was made for tournaments

"This is a ranking system, this system allows us to know which is the most useful "gifted individuals" that we have acquired data from-let's start with the weakest shall we." The hologram changed into a group of people who were wearing lab coats as he zoomed in to a group of scientists by the right

" these types of scientists has the ability known as "knowing" but is useless without-" He stopped his sentence as he brought out another group of scientists and cropped it to the picture

"Now, these types of scientists has the ability known as "building" both of them need each other and here's why. The "knowing" scientists has the ability to know whether what an object is made of or what parts are needed-here's the catch "knowing" scientists has this gift but they can't create it-try as they may the materials here won't do their classes any good it's because they're purpose is to know not to build and here we have the "building" scientists, they're gifts are opposite to the "knowing" scientists- they can produce materials out of nowhere and build a house in a minute but they can't do it without knowledge that will be provided by the "knowing" scientists. Now, read that back to me." He sat back on his white plastic stool as he looked at me with eyes that looked like a teacher too overconfident of a stupid pupils answer

"So what you're saying is "knowing" scientists know what to do but they can't build because of the foreign materials that doesn't suit they're place and "building" scientists can do it but they don't know how to." I said as his face clearly changed to an astonished look-that showed him

"You catch on quickly." He said as he picked himself from the white plastic chair and began changing the hologram

"Wait, so if you are either a person with the "knowing" and the "building" gift would you automatically go to the research department?" I asked

"Not necessarily but it is recommended, but we give the gifted a choice, and here's the outcome." The professor changed the model yet again this time showing a monster that looked similar to a dragon with black scales about to feast on a group of people

"You see, we give everyone a choice-but it's up to them how they help us and these group of gifted people decided to rebel and try to fought a lvl 2 monster, basically-it didn't end well." He said as he studied the hologram with his right hand lifting up his chin

"Ouch…" I said with remorse

"I know, Now let me show you our creations." He said as he switched from one doo-hikee to another, as he continued to switched from invention to invention a glimpse of something familiar caught my eye

"Wait!" I said as I raised myself from the white plastic chair to halt his advances

"Oh, you're talking about our agents-you know like that one who escorted you here. They are one of our most useful creations they're basically how we became so influential- we try to teach them other things but they don't seem to catch on I remember some of them can't even remember the name of this world-anyway let's continue." He said as he snapped his fingers and made the hologram vanish

I was surprise that bald guy-I mean agent Thompson turned out to be just an invention, I know he seemed cold at first not showing any emotion but If I remember correctly from our car ride here he can produce emotion even though he was just a simple invention

"Now let's talk about partners, partners are two gifted individuals that benefit from one another just as a "knowing" individual to a "building" individual to a more complicated relationship like an "imaginarium" to a "guardian" they all fall into the same category, and that is to help one another."

"Wait, didn't you call me and imaginarium dreamer or something like that-then what's a guardian?" I asked

"A guardian angel-for your earth standards, don't worry you'll find out soon enough, now let's continue…

-Flashback End-

"Steve, Stop your eternal monologue and get out of the freaking elevator!" Ell's voiced snapped me out of my thoughts as the elevator door stood open as both a smiling Cupa and Ell were waiting for me on the other side

"Oh, I'm coming!" I said as I rushed out from the elevator-continuing my adventure


	15. Chapter 15:Hints

All three of us headed for the canteen together, as we were walking through the white halls that lead to the canteen I couldn't help but notice that every student that we passed by seem to look at us with surprised glances

"It's because you're not in your uniforms."

I jumped as a familiar voice from behind surprised me

"Here, all three of you take this-it's a watch, it a map, it's a phone, it's a wardrobe-whatever you could think of but you get this for-wait for it…FREE!." He announced like a TV salesman as he reached from his holographic body and gave three identical black watches-which didn't make any sense because his body was a hologram

He vanished like he usually did leaving us holding the watches in confusion-might as well wear them, even if the professor was crazy he was someone we could trust-the watch began scanning my body with blue light as my clothes began to change from my shirtless uniform into a uniform that was replaced by a closed dark jacket that was made by a hard kind of fabric but still felt comfortable with my white shirt from earlier beneath it. Even darker shade of black used as pants that felt like it was soft fabric topped of with leather shoes, a white tie and a black earpiece

"Wow-this is actually feels very nice." I said as I examined my body looking at my back , the insides of the leather jacket the heels of the shoes and even the inside of my pockets-don't ask

"Wow-I look so cool!"

"It is kind of stylish."

Two voices from behind me announced as I looked at them in shock-I'm not going to admit it but for the record, they looked beautiful but I'm not going into any details-All right, they basically had the same jacket as mine and had the same material my pants was made with but theirs was replaced by skirts that reached to their knees with simple shoes just like mine and had an earpiece with the same color. Cupa's hair was in the limelight as her hoodie was gone revealing her strawberry blonde hair which suited her quite nicely-and Ell who had her hair no longer on a ponytail that showed hair straight brown hair which I rarely every saw-I'm going to stop now…

"Let's eat!" Cupa rushed into the cafeteria with her new clothing

"Wait, Let me feed you!" Ell yelled as she rushed to the cafeteria with a carnivorous grin on her face she ran with the same speed fueled by her passion to feed a young girl-she like's cute things

If you know what happened earlier-you'll know that I haven't sleep yet and I was more sleepy than hungry, so let me test this map the professor boasted with such might. I looked at the map displayed in the watch's screen which gave the perfect place to have my nap

I arrive at the small garden located in the east side of the school-it was peaceful not much students were there except for those who were trying to use there powers like summoning a creature-which didn't work out very well. Perfect, I lay on the soft grass on the shade of what looked like an apple tree as I dozed off to slumber land…

*rustling sound*

"Ummm…"

*Even louder rustling sound*

"Ummmmmm…"

*rustling sound that sounded like they were doing this on purpose*

I rose up from the grass still sleepy as I examined the apple tree where the rustling sound came from

"Hey-"I decided to shut my mouth with both my hands as I briefly saw a girl with green hair from beyond the apple tree's leaves

If it is who I think it is, I better run. I tiptoed away from the tree not looking back as I was halfway to a nearby bush of flowers

"Hey, Steve…" A familiar voice from behind grabbed the fabric from my jacket as she stopped me from escaping

Please don't, please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me

"I'm…" She added as I began to shake

Wait, I just want to sleep-please let me sleep

"Hungry."

Crap

* * *

I was exhausted as I finished with yet another one of Bee's food run which has placed us from the second floor-where the cafeteria and gardens were located all the way to the 11th floor, Unsurprisingly it took her less than a minute to finish all the food that was available to every kitchen on each floor, I was back on the 11th floor where if I remember correctly is where I found the girly watch. I examined it yet again it looked very similar to my watch having the same shape and the same screen but with the exception of the flowers and childish patterns, I might add-which was again very weird because my clothes changed so why did I still have it?

"Where…is…it." The sob of what sounded like a little girl filled the corridor

"Hey, what's wrong" I asked as I knelt down to her level

I was greeted with a little girl that looked like she was 9 sobbing while wiping the tears away from her eyes using her hands-she had white hair that was as long as Wendy's that reached her neck and was wearing yellow pajamas

"I…lost my…watch…" She sobbed between her sentences as she looked at me with one beautiful silver eye as she had her other one closed because she was wiping the tears away with her hand

"Wait!" I reached for my pockets scrambling to grab the watch I found yesterday

"Is this it?" I added as I anticipated her answer

"What?-it is! You found it big bro!" She said excitedly as she hugged me making me a little flustered-I'm only 15, wait that isn't weird…Is it?

I then gave her the watch which she wore immediately-changing her pajamas into the same but minimized uniform both Cupa and Ell had earlier

"Thank you so much, big brother!" She smiled at me as she fully transformed into another person

"by the way my name is Steven, glad I could help." I said as I reached out for a handshake

"Oh-Thank you big bro Steve, my name is Sylvia." She smiled at me while shaking my hand

Seriously does no one call me by my actual name?

"No problem, see you around." I waved back at her while walking together with Bee who was still munching on a potato

* * *

"I'm sorry Syl I can't find your watch anywhere."

"It's ok big sis, See!"

"You found it?"

"No, a kind big bro gave it to me! He was so cool"

"A kind big bro, you say?"

* * *

"Attention! Please press the transport button located on your watch to transport into the meeting hall for the guild meet up." A voice from my earpiece repeated

"Hey-Bee I have to go." I looked at my watch which had a notification to push a red button located in the middle

"Don't worry-I'll go with you." She said as she continued to gobble down her food

"Wait, How?" She interrupted my sentence when she raised up a watch that looked exactly like mine

"You're a student here too?" I asked in astonishment

"Not exactly a student more of a weapon but I guess you can call it that." She said as she continued to focus on her food

"Wait!" She added as she made her way to the nearby kitchen returning with piles of food

"Now we can go…" She said in her usual monotone voice-I can only face palm in my head on how idiotic this situation looked

We both clicked at the watch's transport button at the same times as we began fading in a blue pixilated light


	16. Chapter 16:Organizations

We got transported into a huge arena that was even bigger than the one where I fought the snake-It seems like we were transported by our ranks because Bee was no longer by my side. I stood in a chair that was placed along with countless of chairs that all faced what looked like a stage-it looked basically like a theater

"Yo, what's your name dude?" A voice from my right asked as he talked in a sort of thuggish but friendly manner

"Oh, My name's Steven." I said as I reach for a handshake

"Steve,Cool-my name is Axel." He said as he shook my hand with a grin plastered in his face

Axel had the same clothes as mine-but he had some accessories such as a golden ring on his index finger and headphones which lay on his shoulders, it was connected to his watch which I guess could play music-the professor did praise it in high regards so I guess playing music was child's play

He had spiky blue hair and blue eyes to match as he produced a very arrogant looking but friendly smile that kind of intimidated me but I guess he was one of those friendly guys that looked arrogant

"What's your power?" He asked as we stopped shaking hands

"Wait, don't tell me-It's "Imaginarium" isn't it?"He said as he patted his own back while leaving me in awe

"How did, you know?" I asked as I looked like a child being impressed by his parents who played peek-a-boo with him

"It's my power "Observation" You know those rpg's which shows the life bars and mana bars of characters? Well, I have that power to see not only how much life they still have but what kind of creature they are and how many attacks they have left to make using they're spells ." He said proudly

I've got to admit that's a pretty awesome power

"Here I am looking proud of myself-but you have the greatest power of them all." He said as he changed his tone to a very happy to very impressed

"It's not that useful-I mean I can only use it in my dreams." I said as I began to feel belittled as even I know how useless my power was

"Oh,but travelling through dimensions-that's not all the power the "Imaginarium" has."

"Wait, So what other type of powers do I have?" I asked

"Well-" He was caught off by the dimming of light's and the sound of applause pointing at the stage

"Welcome my Students, Welcome!" the crowd began to cheer as I joined their applause for no reason

"For those of you who don't know my name is Wyvern Deadwood-you're headmaster!"The crowd cheered again like some girls in a boy band concert

The strange man was wearing something like a ringmaster's outfit complete with; cane, hat and your usual red and white striped outfit-his hair was hidden with his giant black top hat but its color was sort of a brown rugged color or maybe it's just the lighting that's making it happen

"Well, It seems I underestimated you're enthusiasm. I was about to announce some little news but it seems all of you want to start with you're quests now-DON'T YOU!?" he asked like someone who was in a rock concert-was everyone this insane?

The crowd cheered as they kept chanting "LET IT BEGIN!" I guess it was some kind of codeword

"All right, My students rise up." Everyone stood up to the command of the eccentric man

"now, LET IT BEGIN!" his shout echoed across the room as he tapped his cane with a large thud making every student ecstatic as the seats began to vanish but being replaced shortly afterwards by hundreds of portals and shops as far as I could see

"Now everyone, enjoy yourselves." The headmaster vanished in a smoke of comedic confetti that seemed to explode

"Let me show you around newbie." Axel gestured me to a nearby statue-everyone looked busy clicking they're watches and vanishing into thin air, buying weapons and ingredients from the nearby shops and running through the hundred of portals that seem to host different kinds of people

"If you're asking about the portals let me tell you." He cleared his throat to ready himself for a long talk as we stopped by the statue that looked like it was modeled after a man with a huge stick made out of diamond

"Those portals, you see there-those belong to different organizations meaning you can't get in unless a member of the organization gives you special invitation points that he or she can give using their watch oh yeah, and it has a minimum of two points so you don't have to worry being stuck there. If you belong in an organization you are first given a room then a bunch of rooms if you do you're missions correctly and spend the money you earn in these missions on you're base until you have a whole house. But if you're a very high ranking organizations who successfully completes any mission-you can go as far as make you're base the size of an entire world. But the only one who was able to achieve even close to that dream was a group of AAA+ ranking organization whose base was the size of an entire town." He began catching his breath as he felt exhausted

"Wew, that's basically what you need to know-and this is where you can make your organization in the eyes of the mighty savior but you need a minimum of 8 members to start an organization-anyways you want to start an organization?" He gestured to the statue with a calm expression

"Wait, I thought you said we need a minimum of 8 members?"

"Who said there was only 8 of us?" He said as he pointed behind me

A group of Ell, Cupa, Andy and Bee were approaching us with dramatic slow speed as they seem to turn away everyone who was asking them to join they're organization

"Sorry, I'm planning an organization with my idiotic partner already." Ell said in an awkward tone while trying to be polite to the group of guys that then turned to Cupa instead-let me guess I'm the idiotic partner, aren't I?

"Sorry, I'm going with Stevie." Cupa rejected them with a smile as they began to talk to Andy-she was honestly calling me Stevie from now on…

"Umm…sorry…I'm going…with steve, Sorry." Andy apologized repeatedly as the group of guys turned to the Bee for one last effort-I saw andy for the first time with her school uniform and-HHNNGGG…sorry about that. Anyways was there someone who was going to call me by my real name?

"Sorry, I belong to Stephen's organization." Bee said as she dealt the killing blow to the broken hearted boys not feeling any remorse whatsoever

Well, she got the sound of my name right…I guess that's a win, I guess…

"So there's 6 of us, what now?" I asked the calm Axel that had his back against the statue with his usual calm demeanor

"Don't worry, they're right on time-they just had to quit they're other organizations first." He gestured me once again to look behind me as two familiar figures followed by groups of people approached our direction

"But, Wendy we're on top of our game why are you switching organizations now?"

"Wendy, I know his you're master but we need you-you're the best in long range combat."

"Wendy, why? He's just a dumb-"

"Don't you dare say anything to offend my master-I am sorry that I have to quit now, but my place is with my master…on his lap" She said as she held my left arm with her body

On my lap?

"Catherine, not you too."

"Who is this man?"

"Why?"

"Sorry, friendos- but I want to be with my master…on his bed." She said as she held my right arm with her body

"On my bed?"

"YOU PERVERT!" ell began locking my neck in another wrestling move as I struggled for air

"Perfect, that makes 8 now let's meet up here again everyone sync they're watches to my alarm."

Ell stopped with the choke hold and presented her watch that prompted me to do so just like her and then the rest of the group followed as all of our watches pinged at the same time

"All right, we have an hour to ready ourselves once they enough room for us to enter the maze of the abyss, we could start our first quest as an organization." He announced as he dismissed us

"Hey, Axel want to come with us?" I asked him

"Don't worry about me I'm going to research more facts about the creatures that live in the maze so you guys have fun." He turned me down with his usual smile as he put on his headphones and began waving at us with his back turned fading into the crowd of people

"Ok, then see you in an hour."

We were transported back to the statue as a button appeared on my watch asking me if I want to transport to the maze of the abyss

"Wait, where's Axel?" I asked because I only saw the girls with no Axel in sight

"Yohoo, I'm right here Darling." A familiar male voice called out to me

"Axel?" I asked

"Yes, Darling?" He said as he hugged me by my left arm just like what Wendy did earlier

"What-are you doing?" I asked as I began stuttering

"Ya-Ya-Ya-Yayoi." Andy began to drool as she began playing with her fingers

"Oh, we better start." Axel said as he gestured everyone to ready themselves while Ell, Wendy and Catherine were visibly disgusted by the scene

"Start!" We all clicked the button in our watches simultaneously as out bodies transported us to a new world

The world was an entire maze-a maze made out of something that looked like dead leaves so maybe it was an old hedge maze, the once you see on those rich people's houses but it seems surreal as the entire floor was covered with dense fog that seemed to be…alive?


	17. Chapter 17:Maze

The fog seem to make my movement slower as it felt like it was dragging me down to the floor

"Hey-" I cut my sentence short as I noticed that I was alone-no Ell, no Axel, no one

I looked around the entire maze, there was fog everywhere but was thicker on the floor, the ceiling wasn't even visible by the high amounts of fog that gathered in the same area-my thoughts focused on my watch as it interrupted my thoughts and began beeping,

"You, ok?" Ell asked from the screen of the watch

"Yeah, what is this?" I asked, though I was prepared for those types of first stage levels I see in those MMORPG's I wasn't expecting that it would be this hard-I guess it was different if you're actually using your entire body

"Master!" Wendy's face popped up from the screen as she had a face full of worry

"Wendy, don't worry I'm fine." I tried to reassure her, replacing her face of worry with a face of ease

"Stevie! Where am I?" Cupa asked as her face joined Ell's and Wendy's

"Master, what are the rules?" Catherine asked as her face joined the others in the holographic screen

"Rules?" I asked

"It's suppose to be summoned to the organization leader-check your pockets." Ell said as she made a shape with her fingers hinting a piece of paper

"Oh-here it is." I said as a dug through my pants' right pocket, finding a note that read:

"The rules are simple, A powerful creature resides from this maze-but you cannot face it head on you need the rest of you're organization, find them for they hold individual keys that will open the door to the creature's domain and after completing that task simply slay the beast and be awarded by the council for a right to make your organization. There are both no time limits and rules, the leader of the organization is free to do whatever method he so pleases to locate the rest of his organization and once he or she locates all the members he is free to tear this note to pieces thus, transporting the entire organization to the outside of the creature's domain. Good luck but be warned there is only one hostile entity that resides here, but the maze would do all it can to stop the leader whether it be by simple environmental distractions or cheating it will keep it in mind. Once again good luck and may you be victorious."

"Keys?" I asked them from the screen

"Oh, here's one!" Cupa presented her key to the screen looking proud just like always

"I've got one here too." Ell presented another key just like Cupa's

"Master, here aswell." Wendy raised the key up and examined it

"Master, mine too!" Catherine said with a cheerful smile

"Ummm-so we should either find you or you find us, sounds simple…too simple." Ell said as she began thinking of what was the catch

"Master, this fog is familiar…" Wendy said as she thought as hard as Ell

"Hey, Where are the other three?" I asked noticing that Andy, Bee and Axel wasn't on the screen

"Don't worry my master, We may not find them yet but I can use the-" Wendy stopped her sentence as she looked at the watch in disbelief as she began shaking it then banging it with her palm

"What's the matter?" I asked still looking at Wendy who stopped hitting her watch

"Master, My watch it's telling me that there are- nine entities within the maze." She didn't take her eyes off the watch for a second as she announced her report

"Wait, shouldn't be the ninth entity be the creature?" Ell asked

"It's not plausible, it is locked up in its domain thus, it won't show up as one of the entities. even if the maze was to cheat and bring out the creature so early on in the game it won't show up in my entity locator because it's is protected by the maze's seal and furthermore I can only scan for friendly entities so the ninth entity is-another student." Wendy reported as she looked at us with all seriousness

"Another student…" I said under my breath as a an idea passed by my head

"Wait, I have an Idea everyone tell me where all of you are now."

"I'm in somewhere with a lot of fog."

"I'm somewhere, where there are lots of dead hedges."

"I'm hungry."

"I'm somewhere, where the maze is connected to both the right and the left."

"Master, I'm somewhere , where there is a path leading to the right."

"Master, I'm somewhere, where they have all of those things-and a bricked floor."

What the hell was I thinking...

"Wait, Bee is that you?" I asked as a familiar voice who always talked about eating

"Yes?…" She said in her usual monotone voice

"What's with the question mark? Anyways can you find my stench and go to where I am now? I asked her thinking of another plan that just might work-If she can recognize my scent she can locate me even in the dense fog

"Sorry Master, but if I could not sniff you out myself I doubt-"

"Done." Wendy was interrupted as Bee began running through the maze

"What?" Wendy asked in amazement

"Good ,now we are one step-" I was interrupted as a dark aura began to make my body feel a heavy feeling

Something tall with purple eyes began approaching me from beyond the fog as I held my chest as it weighed like a ton of bricks. From the sheathe of the fog some creature that looked like a realistic version of an ender man but had it had a right arm that looked heavy as it dragged it on the floor-it's eyes just as bright as Andy but it looked so different at the same time. It drooled as its heavy saliva began to make noise as it splashed to the floor of the maze

I began to drop to my knees as it began to make my knees feel like they were being forced down by some unknown presence. It began to lift up its disfigured right arm-I still couldn't move as the only thing I could do at the moment is glare at him hoping for him to be intimidated by my weak anger.

It began to shriek making my eardrums burn with its pain-it took down it's massive right arm as I was sure that I was going to die that very moment-a green flash made it's way to pound the ender man on it's stomach, pounding him so hard that it disappeared back to the abyss of the foggy maze

"You, ok? Bee asked me as she presented her right hand to help me up

"Yeah, thanks by the way." My head began to feel light once more as my knees no longer felt like they were being pinned down to the floor-I guess it's presence was causing my illness

"Master, I remember what this fog is made of !" Wendy announced from the watch

"What is it?" I asked as I slowly began to go back to my usual self

"It's, Dragon Breath." She announced


	18. Chapter 18:An Old Friend

"Dragons…Bre-Breath!" I stuttered in disbelief-why would they make a dragon an enemy for beginners like me? Was it the professors doing again?

"More specifically Ender Dragons Breath." Wendy added as I began to remember the Ender Dragon I knew from mine craft, who was big powerful and nearly impossible to defeat

"How?" The question kept circulating in my head as I began to feel so little

"Don't worry Steve, it's only ¼th as strong as the original Ender Dragon." Bee tried to reassure me as she spoke in her usual emotionless voice

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I asked, as Bee looked at me-like she didn't want to talk about it

"Ok, the long and short of it is-an organization came and tried to fight the Ender Dragon-an organization the only consisted of two members: a caster and a fighter. They were young, arrogant and stubborn they were both outcasts and thus, only trusted each other. When the time came they were the talk of the academy, some people called them idiots while others called them strong but in the end they were both called the same thing…Dead." Bee looked away from me as she told the story, hiding her face in the shroud of the dense fog

"How-I mean, I understand!" I change the subject seeing how Bee was in so much pain. Idiot-I'm such a freaking Idiot I'm not going to make a girl go through so much pain. Bee began looking at me with a small grin like she does ever so often and started to speak

"It's rare…to see people like you, Steven. Whose main trait is to be curious and would never abandon something they are interested in, even if it's just a single question you would find the answer until you are satisfied. But yet you abandon your curiosity to stop my agony…you're truly an Idiot." Bee had both her arms cover her mouth as she began giggling for the first time-this was the first time She ever smiled that bright and this was also the first time…Someone finally said my actual name

"Ummm-I."I couldn't say anything as the cheerful bee both Intimidated me with her knowledge on what I was thinking but also her radiant smile that make my heart go-DOKI! DOKI!

"I guess, you know who the fighter of the story is, don't you Steve?" I guess she knew that I know-and I guess she's back to calling me by my nickname

"We fought the Ender Dragon with all we had-but it wasn't enough. We were unmatched by the sheer strength of the Ender Dragon that was both able to use both magical and physical attacks. Our dead bodies were picked up by the academy-our bodies were pierced by the scales of the mighty dragon that left us for dead. The eccentric headmaster and the eccentric scientist were impressed by how we were able to even harm the Ender Dragon-using their knowledge in both the magical and scientific arts they re-animated us, one was a zombie, who was stronger more than ever as she no longer had the limits of a mere human and the other one was a ghost, who was free to pursue her knowledge with both light and dark arts of magic with no harm being done to her body-because she didn't have one anymore. From that day on there was a required amount of members in an organization to stop this from ever happening. Bee had a face that looked like she was happy to finally get something out of her chest

"Now here comes the sad part." Bee sighed as she readied herself-wait that wasn't the sad part?

"both mine and casters body was covered with DNA from the Ender Dragon's scales, those DNA fragments where then used as cloning ingredients-that failed. The Ender Dragon they created was disfigured and terrifying to look at just like the Ender Dragon it was able to produce Ender men which was no longer Ender Men to begin with as they too were abominations. The disfigured Dragon was huge but only matched the lower half of the original Ender Dragon's body-fortunately the ace students of the academy was able to seal it away, but not before it halved the population...So I guess this is its cage." Bee examined the maze as she began to turn back to her emotionless self-it was fun while it lasted

"Yohoo, Darling!" A familiar male voice came from beyond the eternal fog as It began to come closer, I recognized the man-who was skipping like a schoolgirl, he had a smile that reached his ears as He impacted on my chest rubbing his face on it

"What the hell Axel?" I asked as I desperately try to get up while Axel pinned me down with both of his arms and began to rub his face on my chest once more. Bee looked at me in disgust as she stood amidst the Yaoi crossfire

"YA-YA…YAYOI-YAYOI!" Andy's voice from my watch began repeating as she could no longer contain her excitement and was bursting like a fan girl about to explode

"That's all of us!" Cupa declared as we had the whole gang

"Now, Steve just has to find all of us-He has bee and axel with him so that makes three, only five left to go." Ell announced as she began sighing in relief

"Master, how-how could she-how could she-beat me? Wendy began being frantic as she was beaten by Bee in tracking me down

"There-there Wendy, we have bigger fish to fry like-WHY IS THAT BOY TOUCHING OUR MASTER!" Catherine began to yell at her watch bringing her face closer to the screen as she looked at axel and me in an embrace

"Yeah…why is that Steve?" Ell began to produce a face mixed with anger and annoyance

"Oh-it's just." I looked at the watch, which was still on my wrists while I lay on the ground where Axel pinned me down

"Look out!" Bee picked us both up as something from the ground ascended in a burst of debris

The figure began shaking like it was in some kind of seizure-it looked like it was a worm version of an ender man that didn't have any eyes and had it's skin falling of-it had saliva that glowed a bright purple as it hid back into the ground.

"I can't take care of a ground opponent in these conditions-you know what to do!" Bee ordered as we waited for it to strike again

"Wait-I can't fight without Ell."I protested as I was basically labeled as worm bait for the worm

"I didn't mean you Steve, I meant her." She glared at Axel who was still calm about the situation

"about time fighter, when did you figure it out?" Axel asked as he looked back at Bee

"It was weird that someone showed up just as I finished the story." Bee replied

"Well, I just wanted you to introduce me properly but you didn't even do that-I'm sad" Axel began to pout childishly-trust me it looked so weird

"Introduce yourself, then." Bee said as she challenged the weirdly pouting Axel

" With pleasure!" Axel began to shake as his body looked like it was possessed-his mouth was releasing something even whiter and denser than the fog that surrounded us-as it began to take the shape of a circle. Axel fell back on the hedges as he no longer let out the white smoke. A huge orb of white energy even brighter than mine from before began to break slowly showing fractures as it burst out of it's shell revealing a woman in an elegant all white dress who had red eyes and long white hair that reached half of her back. She looked at me with a smile as she scooped down to the ground and began squeezing me with her…ghostly orbs-a day may come where I don't give boobs nicknames but that day is not today!

"It's so nice to hold my Darling in the flesh-more or less." She began squeezing tighter as she rubbed her cheeks with mine

"Still a fan of cute things aren't you…Caster." Bee announced as she looked at the woman with a slight grin


	19. Chapter 19:Living Weapon

"Oh-my, so you think my darling is cute as well, do I have to consider you as my rival from now on?" Caster kept rubbing her cheeks with mine as she teased Bee who, for the first time blushed

"What do you want Caster? You already have an organization!" Bee faced the dead hedges to look away from Caster who was still violently squeezing me

"Elma, Elma the Ghastly Caster I presume." A familiar male voice came from out of nowhere

Laying calmly, with his back against the dead hedges Axel held his head as thou He just had a severe headache. It seems Caster was the one making him do all those shameless things-so no more Yayoi

"Honestly, using my body as a host for your little fun is humiliating." Axel announced as he got up from the floor and stood face to face with Caster

"I apologize, but I needed someone who was close to my darling." Caster, who I should call Elma now teased Axel who began straightening his shirt

"I don't necessarily object to it especially because you have a very valid reason for falling for Steve." He said as he stared at my eyes -What is there going to be, yet another Yayoi scene?

The ground began to rumble once more as Elma picked Axel and I from the ground-the worm nearly missing us by a mere second as it no longer hid back into the ground but crawled all around the maze-nearly missing bee who leapt towards Elma

"Get off me, you undead storage unit!" Elma began protesting as she struggled to fly with bee around

She may not like it because of her thin body and medium height, but Bee eats, she eats a lot

Elma put us down as gently as she could, with the exception of bee who she threw of moments ago

"Kyaa-Worm!" The voice of Cupa rang from our watches-except for Elma who belonged to another organization that's why it didn't broadcasts Cupa's stream of running away from the worm in a comedic manner

"Cupa, Where are you?" I asked the frantic Cupa who struggled to run away from the worm

"Um-somewhere, where there is fog lotsa fog and hedge things dead hedge things also brick floors and um and um…" Cupa began searching for something recognizable

What the hell was I thinking…

A rumbling sound that sounded like a train heading towards us rumbled from beyond the fog

"Oh yeah-and there's you Stevie, and Refrigerator Girl, Yayoi Guy and A Gh-gh-gh-ghost!" Cupa began accelerating as she ran towards me and hugged me tightly

"Stevie, I'll try to Protect you from the Ghost." She stood ready in a karate chop pose with her right hand as she held my hands with her left

"Excuse me, Just what are you doing to my darling?"Elma asked from beyond me prompting Cupa to faint due to sheer fright-what a cute bodyguard

She isn't afraid of cats but she's afraid of ghost…

*clears throat*

"Excuse me, but I think we should fly now to evade the attack of the incoming enemy." Axel cleared his throat and announced in a calm gentleman voice

We held on tight once again, I held Cupa piggy back style as Elma held me with her right arm, Axel in her left arm and left Bee dangling on her left leg-She's really strong. it nearly missed us again as we float in the air

"Wait I have an Idea!" Bee announced as she began climbing up from Elma's leg all the way to the top of her head positioning her thighs on her shoulder

"What the hell do you think you're doing Fighter? Elma asked as she was clearly struggling to stay afloat with the human-er undead refrigerator on her shoulders

Bee breathed deeply, as she stretched her arms and then began to position it in a clapping position, arms outstretched. Bee then clapped with such force that pushed us back a few feet away

"What was that for?" Elma asked, while Bee nearly gestured her to look around her

"I get it now, not only did the force of the clap gave us more mobility but it also took out some of the fog inside the maze." Axel said as I looked back where we once were a large area of the fog but replaced with a view that showed a simple maze-and from the corner of my eye the worm who was catching up to Ell

"Dar, She blows!" I announced-don't ask why I said it like I pirate, I just did. Bee clapped again accelerating us towards Ell who was running towards a dead end

Bee jumped from the shoulders of Elma and kicked the worm back with so much force knocking it unconscious as it lay on the destroyed hedges. We got down from Elma who was struggling to catch her breath-visibly exhausted as I still had Cupa unconscious on my back

"Thanks!" Ell thanked us as she too was struggling to catch her breath. With the help of Elma and Bee we can find the rest of the members in no time

The worm began shivering as it dug back into the ground. It was clear it was going to go back for more as the ground began rumbling again mimicking the same train like noise from earlier but from underground. It sounded like it was digging in circles-what was it doing?

My question was answered when the bricked floor, Bee, Elma and Axel stood on collapsed and landing on a whole that was filled with purple ender saliva

"No,my darling don't look at me with such lewd eyes-I'm not ready yet!" Elma began hiding her body as she slipped on the saliva face first

"Don't worry I can-" Bee tried to leap out of the whole but resulted in her tripping in the same fashion

"Smart worm. Digging underground then filling it with slippery saliva so that we can't escape-Good show." Axel began praising the worm that was still nowhere in sight-I don't think it's time to be praising the enemy Axel…

"Steve, here it comes!" Ell warned me as the creature was a good mile away from us

"Let's do this!" I held Ell's hand as blinding white light began to shine-replacing my childhood friend with a diamond sword

"All right, let's just put Cupa somewhere-" I held back my word as Cupa was no longer unconscious on my back

"Stevie, Where am I?" The voice of Cupa echoed throughout my head

"Cupa? How?" Ell asked as her voice began to echo inside my head too

"Cool, Its just like when I'm in a cave Echo, echo, echo…" Cupa kept repeating from inside my head

In my right hand lay a diamond sword while on my left hand lay a bomb, which had a creeper emblem on it


	20. Chapter 20:Beast From Above

"Did, Cupa just merged with you?" Ell asked me, as she too was confused about the situation-what the hell is going on?

The bomb was a green grenade that had the same kind of green creepers have, not to mention the emblem that signified a creeper from the game. My mind was focused at the grenade as I was unaware of my surroundings, I was unaware that I was about to get trampled by the worm that stood a few distance away from me as It opened its mouth-exposing countless of jagged teeth.

"Steve!" A black figure grabbed me as I looked at the beast's mouth in Amazement -as I was instantly teleported away from the area with an explosion of purple light. Hearing a huge crash in the place we're I've been seconds ago

Andy held me by my shoulders as we lay on the hedges of the maze-finally understanding our situation Andy began to blush furiously as she looked away from me letting go of my shoulders

"Thanks, Andy." I thanked her as I began to pick myself up from my daze-even I was kind of blushing at the moment

"No…prob-problem." Andy stuttered as she continued to avert my gaze

"Steve!" A voice from my watch declared, On the screen was a soaked Axel that was out of the hole from earlier

"Axel?" I asked, wanting to ask him why He was soaked with water

"We did what we had to do to survive, OK!" Axel-clearly didn't want to talk about what happened as he looked at the watch like someone who has seen hell with eyes wide open-guess I won't bother asking about what happened…for now

"You have Andy with you? Perfect, now we're completed" He declared as he began switching the watch's phone camera? I don't know what to call it-to the faces of Wendy and Catherine who was about to say something but Axel quickly grabbed the watch that doubled as a phone away

"Listen, Cupa-"

"Cupa turned into a grenade, I know." Axel interrupted me-wait? He knew what was it supposed to mean

"I'm sorry but let's talk about this later, for now turn Cupa into a time bomb and regroup back with us." He ordered

"What? Can she do that?" I asked

"Only if you imagined it-Imaginarium." He gazed in my eye with a proud look-there it is again that title "Imaginarium" what did it mean? I know the professor said it was suppose to represent someone who had a powerful kind of Imagination but would it really help now?

Here goes nothing, I concentrated at the green hand grenade and began imagining it as a time bomb-it resonated with white light as it began to change its shape from a circular hand grenade into a tile like time bomb-but it didn't have a countdown mechanism. I began switching the time bomb over looking for where the timer might be but it wasn't there

"Hey Cupa, how do you detonate this?" I asked telepathically

"Oh, maybe it has to be commanded?...let me try later." She questioned herself too-so it seems like both of us don't know what to do

"Steve, make Andy teleport you back here or else we might lose our only shot of killing this monster." Axel shook me awake as I teleported back with Andy

"This would have to do." I declared to myself as I began to be submerged with blinding purple light coming from Andy as we teleported back into the area filled with tremors and worm made holes

"Here's the plan!" Axel declared as he had the rest of the gang alongside him

"Steve, you plant the bomb in this area." Axel made a model of the maze using a sharp stone that he etched on the floor as he commanded me to put the time bomb a few feet away from the crater sized hole they were stuck in a while ago. "…And lastly, If Catherine isn't able to finish it off here is where you come in again Steve, while everyone does their jobs concentrate in turning Cupa into a hand grenade again and shoot it in it's mouth as I say the signal, Bee would do the rest."It was easier said than done but I guess I have no choice.

"So everything's clear now! Let it begin!" Axel declared as we began setting up the plan

* * *

"Here it comes." The worm was taking the bait-and following the route leading to the time bomb as Andy baited him

"Now." The train like body of the worm landed on the time bomb-but I didn't know how to detonate-

"KABOOM!" Cupa declared as the time bomb exploded-launching the worm a few meters into the air

"Good job, Now everyone proceed." Axel praised me as he gave me a thumbs up

"I really didn't think you had such a good relationship with Cupa, if you didn't this plan would've been a bust." Axel told me as he never took his eyes from the worm for even a second. I held the time bomb and Imagined it as a grenade-Success, it slipped my mind that I was still holding Ell but She didn't say anything she usually does. I can just imagine her playing with Cupa inside my head preoccupying her…

As the worm floated mid air, Bee rolled it around making it spit a few gallons of saliva that covered the maze with a disgusting purple enzyme. Wendy intercepted quickly as she shot the worm consecutively for about a few seconds with her unique gray bullets-each bullet filling the worm with holes as it began to grow thin from the lost of so much liquid.

Catherine launched herself to the air with her powerful cat like legs as she sliced the worm repeatedly from the outer layer of its skin but not doing enough damage to actually cut it in half-as it began bleeding heavily

"I know this might happen, Now-Steve!" Axel ordered as Elma carried me into the air giving me a clear shot as I threw the grenade with success-my shot was more of a mix of basketball and bowling as it floated in the air by its side

"Now, Bee!" Bee kicked the worm from its stomach-launching it even farther into the air as It exploded on the ceiling causing a huge chunk of the stone ceiling to fall to the ground

"Well, I guess that's a job well done." Axel declared as he began patting himself on the back. I finally released Ell and Cupa from my mind-as Ell played with her cheeks in the outside world

"Oh we're back!" Ell said in a semi surprised voice as she continued to play with Cupa's cheeks

Andy began shaking as she stared at the ceiling

"What is it Andy?" I asked as I looked at where she was staring at-Purple eyes glared at us as it produced the familiar fog that surrounded us all this time from its snout. It began smashing it's head on the ceiling. Making bits and pieces of stone fall into the floor

"Crap." I muttered, I didn't know it was this big even its head was the size of a gymnasium as it consecutively hit the ceiling with its large head. We all looked at the beast in amazement and fear except for Bee and Elma who looked at it as though they were up for revenge

It looks like we won't be using these keys for anything, as our boss battle was right in front of us-we readied ourselves to the beast who was planning on crashing down into the maze as everyone looked like they were ready to fight

"I guess we have no choice." Axel declared as he grabbed a huge chunk of stone that fell to the ground

"Steve." He approached me and held one of my shoulders with his left hand trying to calm me down

"What?" I asked

"Time to Dream…Imaginarium: Dreamer!" He hit my head with the stone as I began to become unconscious


	21. Chapter 21:The price of Power

Crap, my head hurts-what the hell Axel? I kept my eyes shut as I began feeling my head for bruises to my surprise there wasn't any bruises, nothing even hurt-wait don't tell me. I slowly opened my eyes

"Son of a-" I looked at my hands-hoping to be wrong, my hands were replaced by an ethereal white smoke that took the form of a hand same as when the professor used that robot on me to bring out my inner self

"See, He's ok-please let me go!" Axel was in an unfortunate situation as the rest of the team threatened him with their weapons, well not necessarily their weapons Bee just held him in a choking position with one hand on his shirt as they glared at him-but hey being glared at by cute girls, knowing that they hate you is very heartbreaking

"Wha?" Bee let go of Axel as she made an adorable embarrassed squeaking noise, while the rest of the girls followed-blushing like tomatoes

"Hey don't just say things like that!" Ell ordered me as she tried to hide her blushing face-that in turn made her more cute

"Master…" Wendy stared at me as she presented her blushing face, bringing out her fluffy tail and dog ears-her cuteness is criminal, this is the best

"Please Stop!" Axel ordered me as he too was blushing in embarrassment-don't worry I didn't think he was cute or anything like that

"Well, Excuse me!" Axel looked away from me as he was visibly angry

"Everyone can hear it, you idiot!" Axel announced as he looked at me with his mad, blushing face-hey He was kind of cute, maybe if he dresses as a woman and-

"Everyone can hear your thoughts!" Axel declared

Wait, was I thinking out loud? I looked at everybody who were all blushing-don't tell me. All right lets test it out-I want to have a talking walrus named Daniel

"A talking walrus named Daniel?" Axel asked

"Wait you can hear my thoughts?"I asked as I looked at-

"Stop already!" Axel declared as he-

"I said stop, stop going in to so much detail!" Axel was furious as he looked like-

"Please Stop! I beg you, Please stop!" Axel begged as he began to fall to his-

Wait Axel knew everything I was thinking so that means…

My mind drifted back to everything I said earlier:

"But hey being glared at by cute girls, knowing they hate you is very heartbreaking."

"Bee let go of Axel as she made an adorable embarrassed squeaking noise."

"That in turn made her more cute."

"Her cuteness is criminal, this is the best."

"Hey he was kind of cute, maybe if he dresses as a woman."

Don't tell me…

"Yep, we heard all of it." Axel announced as he glared-Oh Crap this is so goddamn embarrassing

"You got that right."

"Someone Kill me, please kill me!" I kept-What the hell am I doing everyone knows what I'm thinking

In a split second everyone was separated…

A purple blast from the sky impacted on us unexpectedly and everyone got thrown in different areas of the maze and was knocked unconscious-everyone but me who was made of pure energy that both can't get hurt and can hurt. I stood they're as I stared at my friends' unconscious bodies…I felt so useless

I looked up to the sky, the dragon's mouth was visibly charged with purple flames-it did this. With a few more successive hits the dragon was finally successful and broke the ceiling, sending huge chunks of stone to the ground. It crashes to the floor-as what I can only describe as a purple meteor hitting the ground. It hit the floor with so much force even if it landed a couple of meters away from us it still managed to create tremors that reached the farthest reason of the maze

The beast walked towards us, its purple eyes the only thing visible from the fog it produced. From the fog its face was now visible for the first time-its face was burned, like the victim of its own flames, It looked like it was an abomination of half a dragon and half a man who was engulfed by their own flames as bits of scales and skin fell from its body-just like those creatures from earlier. It was about 15 meters long as I became miniscule in comparison as I stared at it-with my non visible eyes. It approached the area where Catherine and Andy lay unconscious

"Stop!" It didn't listen to my pleas as it began to approach closer

"Please, someone help!" I tried to stop the beast's advances but…it just went through me

"Do you need assistance?" A calm male voice echoed trough my head

"Please, Save them!" I begged, I didn't even bother asking its name or why was it inside my head-I was to preoccupied with their situation

"The only thing that will help a dreamer now, my friend is…eternal sleep. Will you agree on the contract?" It asked in a cautious voice

"Please, I'll do anything so please…so please save them!" I began choking on my own words as my chest began feeling like they were inflamed. I kept shouting in pain as the white light that filled my body filled the room

The dragon paid me no attention as it was inching closer to my friend's unconscious bodies.

"Stop…stop…stop." I kept repeating as my throat felt like they were burned from the inside

"Stop…" I kept repeating struggling to stop its advances

"I said….STOP!" I screamed at the beast, my shout launching it like a rag doll as I blew it a few meters away from my friends

What-was that?

"It's our power!" The familiar voice from earlier announced

The dragons' purple eyes glared at me from the fog as its mouth blazed with the same color. What am I-my hand produced a white light, answering my question

"Use it to block the dragons' blast." It ordered me

The dragon charged its flame successfully as it was about to impact on us

I used my hand like, a goalkeeper would and from my hands it summoned a white barrier that negated the dragons' attack with success-its devastating blast from earlier being reduced to a simple purple ember

"Now use the heart of the dreamer and attack." It ordered me again

Heart of the dreamer? I looked at my chest that had a huge sword plunged inside it…I slowly raised the sword with a black handle that had unique white feather, How was it possible? It was longer than the chest that it was placed in. I took the sword out examining it as it began to produce white flame-written in its blades were something that looked like a different language

I began to regain my train of thought as the dragon prepared another devastating blast

"Slash the beast from here."

I slashed the air-that produced slices of white flames that hit the humanoid dragon making it cry in agony

"Now with haste!" as He said that, my feet began to feel lighter as I quickly accelerated towards the dragon that knelt down in pain making it a little less intimidating. I jumped a couple of feet away from where the dragon stood and began spinning in mid air-my blade successfully hit its right arm reducing the other section of its arm into ashes

Amazing-I didn't just hold my own during a fight with this titan, but I was winning. I slashed its chest as flames engulfed it in the next second. It lay its head on the floor and began charging another flame breath-I plunged my sword from its snout trying to lock it, but it was too short…

" Increase your desire to kill the beast and protect those you love!" I began imagining everyone-I wanted to protect them, I want to protect their smiles, I need to…

My passion began escalating as a huge sword made of light fell from the sky plunging the snout of the dragon-making it unable to release its charged flame its body slowly melted and with a short second it exploded. The huge sword vanished just as fast as it appeared as I lay there with the sword from my chest that I examined once more-a bright yellow light glowed in my pocket as a new note read:

"You were victorious, rip this note into pieces and be transported back to the council room, where you would have the right to make your organization, Congratulations."

Wait, everyone! I remembered are still unconscious. I accelerated back to where they lay a few moments ago

"Steve, What is that?" Ell asked gesturing at my sword

"Steve…you…didn't…did…you?" Axel ran to retrieve get something as he had a shocked expression plastered in his face

"You look awesome, Stevie!" Cupa presented her watch as a mirror, I looked at my reflection-my black shaggy hair was replaced by a white one, my eyes that were sky blue was now dark blue and my tanned skin replaced with a pale one…what's going on? Even my school uniform was now on my body along with my watch

Axel carried something towards us-it was my body

"Axel?" I asked worrying about why he looked so shocked

Axel threw my body to the ground

"Hey-" I cut my sentence short, when my body hit the floor it didn't make any thud or any noise whatsoever it was…weightless

"Eternal sleep is another word for…" I watched my unconscious body fade in to thin air

"Death."


	22. Chapter 22:Nightmare

So I guess I fainted…

I was laying in a field of grass-or what seems like grass either way I no longer cared. I seriously just made a pact with some unknown force and killed myself in the process. I really am an Idiot-Eternal sleep…how come I didn't notice it before-Idiot

I rose up from the grass as I scanned the area-I was right, it was grass just grass as far as the I can see while a single tree from behind me gave me shade, no moon, no sun-I honestly didn't know where the light source came from as the area was well lighted

"You should not regret your decision Dreamer…this is your destiny." That voice, the voice I made a contract with-it's speaking to me

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm Dead god damn it Dead!" I snapped-it wasn't what he said that annoyed me it's how he said it, the tone of his voice sounded like he had to make a contract with me no matter what and he just disregarded my life that I threw away earlier

"I'm guessing you're angry? My Steven…" A voice of a girl whispered in my ear

I looked back, switching my view from the scenery to where the voice came from-A girl with red eyes and long black hair that reached the bottom of her knees smiled at me gleefully; the strange thing was that she wore a black wedding dress while holding a bouquet of dead roses

"Who are you?" I asked the strange girl who dropped the flower to the grass-making the grass change into a dead state just like the roses. She summoned something out of thin air-causing a rippling effect as the object manifested on her hands, she then pushed me against the tree with the object which was now clearly…a dagger.

"My, my you don't remember me? You should choose your words carefully…My Steven." Her voice turned from being happy into being sadistically happy as she held the blade close to my neck

"That's enough…" The girl's shadow began rising up from the floor-slowly as it stood up like a human and stood near the girl

"Today is not when our battle will begin…" A voice from behind me called out-my shadow it was white…it began rising up just like the shadow before it and took its place right next to me

"Mmmm…but my Steven looks so delicious now, I want to be one with him!" The girl licked her lips as she inched the blade closer to my neck-the blade quickly turned into black sand and faded away

"Why are you interfering? My other half needs me!" She began snapping out in a psychotic manner as she questioned her shadow that stood next to her

"Once again, this is not the time for my revenge-I want a worthy battle and I could not do that if my enemy is showing hesitation in choosing his destiny, so relax for now…Nightmare." Nightmare? Wait-was she herobrine?

"Yes, Indeed Dreamer-but unlike you who was given a name she is only a being only referred to as the nightmare…but this isn't the time for a fight, goodbye." He began flashing the area with white light as he held me with his body filling my body with white light as everything began to change

I woke up…

I lay there in something that looked like a futuristic dorm room-So I guess this was my room, Huh?

"Now you understand." The voice began talking again

"I'm sorry but the chosen hour approaches-if you continue to decline your destiny all will be lost." It said

Now I know what I was up against-I needed to protect them, I need to embrace this curse because this curse gives me power…the power strong enough to protect everyone

"Indeed, so please-accept this curse for now; act like you had it your whole life because you are the opposite coin. she becomes strong using everyone's including her own, misery while you become strong by simply wanting to become strong and same goes for the people around you, you motivate…but if you lose your will-you will lose everything."

He was right…

I couldn't afford to show my weakness-for their sakes I'll embrace this-without hesitation.

-Later-

"Steve, you're awake." Axel called out to me as I walked inside the cafeteria

"Yeah where are the others?" I pointed out as everyone but Axel was present

"Oh, they were just called out by the council to choose the name of our organization." He announced

"So we won…"

"Of course, all because of you…Sprit." He teased me-you Idiot

"Sorry, I guess to soon huh?

Yeah it kind of was…

I was a spirit, different from a ghost like Elma or a zombie like Bee…I was still mostly human but my soul was replaced-turned into something unearthly something supernatural

"I should have warned you before but If I did I may have been killed by her." Her? Does she mean nightmare?

"You knew, I was going to die?" I asked

"Well, of course sorry again-speak of the devil." He looked at someone from across the room

"Yohoo, Darling I'm switching organizations." Elma ran towards me gleefully as she squeezed her-fun bags of ghost balls on my chest while snuggling my neck as she held me with both of her arms

"Elma too…"

"It's the legendary organization thief."

"I heard he blackmails, all the women to join his organization."

"I heard he calls his organization "Steven's harem" how disgusting!"

"He's an enemy of women everywhere."

Everyone in the cafeteria started murmuring

How unfortunate…

"Hey Elma, you knew I was going to die? I asked her

"Yeah…I can tell the fortune after all-that made me want to be with you in the first place…I guess you hate me now…I understand." She began gripping the transfer note as she looked away from my gaze with a saddened look in her face-this was the opposite of what I wanted to do

"Tsk, Like I'm mad at you or anything," Her eyes began to look at me with a surprised look as she stood there in amazement of what I said

"I mean, you always look so happy-don't you? And now I'm dead so what?" I said in fake arrogance

"And when I think about both of you and Bee who are both dead, I think…death isn't so bad-it makes you one hell of a person." I announced as both Axel and Elma looked at me with astonished looks

"Darling! I'm sinking I'll see you later." She began sinking to the floor-I guess she couldn't control her powers after my cheesy announcement

"Well played, Steve." Axel clapped silently at my little victory

"Shut up."

"Hello…Steven." A familiar voice from before whispered in my ear

"You…" I looked at her in astonishment as the same woman with red eyes long black hair that reached her knees, was standing behind me-wearing the school uniform

"Good morning, Ell." Axel greeted with a smile

"Ell? Where is she?" I asked Axel

"Come on Steve, She's standing right behind you." I looked back at Nightmare, on her right eye-showed the reflection of Ell-who was sleeping…I hope she was sleeping. As she blinked her eyes again She replaced the Image of Ell with her red eye

"Don't worry she's sleeping…for now. It's hard to possess a body I'm not a caster or anything-so I don't know any safe possession spells that assures the host's safety…" She declared with her sadistic grin as she spoke to me telepathically

"What do you want?" I asked with a weak voice telepathically

"Simple, I want a..." Does she want to take my body now? Crap-I didn't even have a chance to fight her

She began touching her lips with her index finger playfully as she reached a conclusion

"I want a…Date with you." She said in a more cheerful persona-weird she almost looked like a normal girl

"A fair bargain wouldn't you agree?" She added

"…Ok, I'll go on a date with you…" I accepted

Just a few moments ago I made a deal with an unknown presence-when Axel told me that I traded my life away, I thought for sure that I just made a deal with the devil…but the girl who smiled at me with such cheerfulness while holding my hands-leading me away from the cafeteria proves otherwise…


	23. Chapter 23:Evil?

"Steven let's go on that ride, next!" Nightmare, while in the body of Ell-kept dragging me by my hands as we explored the whole amusement park, oh yeah-if you're thinking why there's an amusement park inside a school then I'm also going to tell you that the students travel other dimensions and have organizations inside a closed space that can be as big as an entire world; so an amusement park is kind of mild, don't you think?

"Endure the pain my boy, do it for your romantically frustrated childhood friend." The voice inside of my head said, Yeah-I really need to put up an act worthy of the psychotic nightmare's approval. If I don't Ell-I don't even want to think about it…

"Bumper Cars?" I asked Nightmare who was looking at the ride with intensity

"Yeah!" With that kind of energy you would think of her as a normal girl-her energy even rivaled Cupa's-which is saying something

We made our way towards the line with a bunch of people as Nightmare was clearly growing impatient…

"Hey…don't do anything hasty." I whispered to her-I don't want her to bring out a chainsaw or anything and massacre these people

She began to smirk

"Don't worry, I'll try to not reveal most of my powers-so I'll keep it light." She began making signs with her hands as she gripped my hand tighter with the other and in a few seconds…time stopped

"What?" I can only utter in amazement, what kind of power is this she just stopped time-Was I really someone who could defeat her? No! Her power becomes stronger with fear and my power becomes stronger If I believe-so I'm not going to let this hinder my-

"Let's go, Steven!" Nightmare began dragging me, making me collide with the crowd that seemed to be made out of thin air as we literally walked right through them

We began strapping ourselves in the red two seated bumper car-She began clapping her hands and in an instant time began to move again

"You two got here fast, oh well!" The person conducting the ride shrugged it off as some people from the line began sitting as well

"Now, 3…2…1, Have fun." The conductor pulled the lever and we were transported in another area

Looking at the scenery it looks like it was some sort of maze-great another one! The maze's walls and floors were made out of something that looked like concrete-it was a good thing it wasn't foggy or anything

"What is this?" I asked Nightmare who sat back at ease

"It's a maze-we need to find the exit before they got us…My Steven."

The "my Steven" part- was really unnecessary Wait-who were they?

"Behind you!" The voice from my head cautioned as we were nearly decapitated by a huge sword that cut a portion of my hair-there standing behind us was a huge creature that looked like a mummy wielding a sword even bigger than us-

"How dare you!" Nightmare began standing up

"No body touches a single hair on my beloved's head!" She announced as she had a psychotic look present in her face

My beloved?

She began pointing her fingers to the sky as something began coming down…it was a huge meteor. The meteor impacted on the mummy-but it also impacted on the floor which made us crash down as pixilated lines began engulfing us

"Wow, you two really want those organization points." The conductor said as he stood in amazement

"Well, you two earned it, here you go." He began holding his watch as two streaks of blue lines released from his watch into ours

"50 points earned!" My watch announced

"Thank you, and come again!" The conductor led us to the exit as we were looked at by people who were surprised that we got out of the maze so early

-Later-

*Sipping noise*

"this is wonderful."Nightmare had both of her hands on her cheeks with a childlike smile on her face as we…shared a smoothie

She looked so normal-why would she do a terrible thing like cause nightmares?

We both stood up as-

"What are you doing?" I asked nightmare who was taking the straw where I placed my mouth a second ago

" just a memorabilia" She declared, as she teleported it somewhere using a mini portal

Why was she acting like this? Did she honestly like me-I really don't know but in this moment I think I could…trust her

I looked at the girl who still had a huge smile on her face as she held my hands tightly

Yeah…I could trust her. I know it's crazy to trust your enemy but I don't really care about logic I care about my instincts and my instincts tell me that I can trust her…at least for now, Wait-no! I could trust her, that's what I believe

"Mmmm, Steven it seems like your warming up to me." She advanced her tactics even further and began hugging my arm with of hers

"Uhhh-how did you?" I asked

"The aura of fear and distrust…it's gone, you trust me now-just like that." Her words were correct, I did trust her…

"Go to Hell!" A familiar voice from behind announced

"Professor Schwartz!" I declared as the professor was still in his holographic form while wearing metallic gloves-he lunged at nightmare and had is right arm on her back while the other on her stomach. In instance he began separating Nightmare and Ell's body from each other as Ell dropped to the ground and Nightmare began dissolving in thin air

"Bye Steven…I'll see you later…" She faded into thin air…just as I began to warm up to her-Crap

I rushed to Ell's body who lay motionless

"Hey Ell, wake up!" I began shaking her gently as her eyes began to open

"Steve, where am I?" She asked as she began slowly rising from the floor

"It's a long story." I announced

"Actually it's not that long-Nightmare possessed her body then the two of them gone on a date-and I came and separated both of your bodies before the effects grew permanent." The professor announced

Great…

"But I began wondering, maybe She isn't a bad girl after all…" The professor looked at the sky where Nightmare's body dissolved

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Well, I was alerted when a chronosphere was activated-but she could have used a different kind of magic to hide it from my radar." He announced-so am I right? Am I right, about trusting her

"And not just that Ell what was supposed to happen today?" The professor asked the Ell who was now standing up

"…I was supposed to leave…" Ell announced in a voice filled with sadness

"Leave?" I asked

"Yeah-she was you're guardian angel after all, but when you turned into a spirit you no longer needed one did you? The only thing that can make her stay is if she made a strong enough bond with you…which was achieved with this date." He announced

"And, maybe just maybe-she needed me because…She didn't know how to un-possess someone without-killing them." The professor added

Nightmare…

"Steve!" Ell's voice yelled behind me

"Ell?" I asked

"Did you honestly, just gone on a date with another girl?" She asked-Her anger level is growing…this is bad

"Actually, He dated Nightmare who was inside your body so…" The professor announced

"So it means, I was the one who was on a date with Steve?" Ell asked the professor while her anger vanished-and her blushing face began to come out

"No , actually it means Steve-was two timing." He added

"Ok, Steve-time to die!" Ell lunged herself at me and began putting me in a new submission lock that had both my arm and my neck in pain

This was a different kind of pain, the pain only your tsundere childhood friend can make you feel…

Damn you professor!


	24. Chapter 24:Revelations

"Steve, you Idiot!" Ell stomped out of the amusement park and teleported back to the academy, leaving my injured body for dead

"My, she's a trooper." The professor announced as he knelt down to my level patting my head while examining me thoroughly

"Now I'm the one doing the patting, right Steven…" He produced a bright smile as he petted my head softly

"What, are you talking about?" I asked

"Ummm-No, it's nothing-forget it." The professor began blushing, in his holographic form I didn't think it was possible

"Anyways." The professor cleared his throat as he began rising up

"Let's go already…" The professor extended his arm gesturing me to pick myself up with it

I extended my arm as well as I began to reach for his-The professor sure was cool

"Wait-what's that!" I fell flat on my face on the unforgiving pavement as the professor rushed towards something

"Professor, what was that for!" I rose up as I began looking at where the professor's attention was-he was examining a prize booth

"Uh Professor, are you ok?" I asked as He slowly began to turn his face towards me-his face had a look of a child's curiosity as he pointed at something inside the prize booth without saying a word out of pure excitement

"What is it Professor?" I scanned the large selection of prizes: there was a hover board, a robot servant, a helmet, a sample labeled "Wither's Blood", a stuffed bear and something that looked like ray gun

"Steve!" He pointed at the ray gun

"Do you want me to, get the prize for you?" The professor nodded excitedly

"You see, I don't belong to any organizations so…I aint got me no organization points so-wil ya?" The professor began talking in a weird language-very weird language

"Ok let's see…"

I scanned the price of the ray gun the price was, 500

"500 points?" I said in surprise

"Yeah!" The professor looked like it was no big deal

If I remember correctly I earned 50 points earlier from my date with nightmare…but she torn down a maze and we each got 50 points each-each! If you only earn 50 points by destroying an entire maze then what kind of system do these people live in?

"So will you?" The professor had a look of a child who was about to cry-seriously what the hell is happening? But I guess I can't refuse…

-Later-

"Run! Run!" The professor began screaming frantically as I held him piggyback style

"Eat my cheese!" A hairy man that was covered with melted cheese began chasing us throughout the haunted house

"What kind of haunted house is this!" I made my way towards the door as I finally escaped him after running for about 5 minutes

A hand punched a hole in the door making both the professor and I yell like little girls

"You deny the cheese in you!" The man began pointing his hand at us as a streak of light came from his watch

"50 points earned!" My watch announced

"That makes 100, 400 left to go." I said exhaustedly

We made our way out of the haunted house as I struggled to catch my breath

"Ah, This is impossible!" I declared

"Don't worry there is a challenge that will give 500 to the victor!" The professor pointed at the announcement droid that carried a special announcement:

"Survive the queen's challenge and be awarded 500 points!" The droid began repeating as it roamed around the park

"500 points!" I shouted in excitement-great, I don't have to spend all my organization points

"…The queen"

"No way!"

"I like trains…"

"Who would be dumb enough to challenge the queen?"

"That's basically suicide!"

"I hope no poor soul will ever experience the queen's might."

Wow…someone really likes trains. Oh and I guess the queen was very famous, but I won't that get me down-I didn't want to see the professor's sad face ever again, because it looked so…Weird!

"No supporters beyond this area!" A woman who had long red hair and had a bangs hairstyles, who was clothed in a black and white maid outfit stopped the professor

Guess It would just be me…

"Good luck!" The professor announced as he waved at me

The maid looked at me with her crimson eyes-wait I know someone who has that

I began teleporting just as it was in the tip of my tongue

I transported in an arena that looked like a giant chess board as both the roof was so high it was no longer able to be seen

"Oh, so it's you…" A voice form the top of my head announced-I was right

The puppeteer or the manipulator or whatever she wanted to be called named, Aya floated in the air while drinking a cup of tea. She had her original look with her- Blonde twintail hair. Her red eyes-same as the maid from earlier and her Lolita fashion-She's so CUTE!

"Uh, stop making that perverted face-you!" Aya ordered

I guess she could notice me-was imagining rubbing her soft cheeks with my hands something to worry about?

"Luckily for you, I'll provide a theme for our battle…" She declared

Black and white began to engulf her as her dress changed into a chess themed dress complete with a black and white skirt-I guess it was suppose to resemble a chess board same as the one I'm standing in

"Now…let's begin."

She extended both of her hands that produced strings of blood-I know what's going to happen next she's going to summon something out of thin air isn't she?

She placed her hand beneath the ground where she floated and summoned a pawn, a knight a bishop, a rook and a king, black chess pieces-I guess she was supposed to be the queen

"I'm very bored Steve…" She said softly

"I'll play with you a little to past the time, don't disappoint me." She added

The chess pieces began melting into a black puddle as Aya stood there concentrating

"Summon!"

She had her strings of blood fused with the black puddle as the two began mixing with one another

A faint red light was emitted from the puddle as Aya began being lifted up by a black head

A king's head rose up as Aya had her blood strings on the beast's neck controlling it- it was a creature that had a king's head a rook's torso, a knight's legs, a bishop's left arm and a right arm made out of melted pawn pieces-The colossal was huge

"By the looks of it you look intimidated…good." She said as she stood on the head of the colossal

"Partner lift the sword from your heart, Hurry!" The voice from my head announced

I lifted the sword from my chest as Aya looked at me in awe, I took the sword with the black handle and a single white feather from my chest as it combusted into white flames as soon as I took it away from its prison

"Oh it seems like you have learned new tricks, but it is my duty to teach you your proper place Goodbye…" She began controlling the colossal with her stringed hand as the colossal lifted its right arm made out of melted pawns to pound me

I began putting the force in my body as I quickly dodged with succession

"It is not that easy Steve…" She began extending the colossal's right hand that stretched and hit me like a whip made out of stone

"Uggh-" I groaned in pain as I lay on a hole in the chess piece themed arena

"Done already?" She asked tauntingly

"Not yet!"

I began accelerating as as I slashed my sword, easily destroying its right arm

"It seems like you don not know what the pieces do, don't you?" She asked

"What?"

I asked in surprise as the right hand began healing

"It's the bishop's grace you won't be able to beat me…" She declared

All I have to do is cut the Bishop's arm don't I?

I began accelerating again as I prepared my blade to cut down the left arm of the colossal

"Like I'll fall for the same trick twice." She announced as the king's mouth released a group of pawns that melted on the left arm of the colossal, acting as its armor and taking the blow of my sword instead of the bishop

"Crap!"

The group of melted pawns began jumping towards me-I slashed most of them but even as they were decapitated they were still being controlled-they melted and glued me to the floor making me unable to move as my sword lay in my hand

"Our game is over now isn't it?" She asked as she dropped from the colossal's head while still having her blood strings on the colossal

"It's not over yet!" I announced

"Oh, and what can you do?" she had her face dangerously closed to mine as I prepared my master plan

"This!" I destroyed the pawns and began to charge at her

"It's useless, you won't be able to beat me especially if you plan on using such predictable movements." She announced

"How's this for predictable-SUPER LOLI FACE PLAY!" I began rubbing her cheeks with my hands

"What are you doing, you fool!" She protested as I continued my assault

"Stop!" She protested again-but nothing will stop my infinite loli onslaught

The colossal began morphing back to its original chess pieces

"No, I cannot concentrate!" She declared

"I have been…defeated." She dropped to her knees as I finally finished my assault-I returned the sword back to my chest and knelt down to her level

"I cannot believe it…my first defeat…" She was struggling to comprehend the situation as she looked at her hands in disbelief

"But, a lady shall be graceful…even in defeat." Her watch released a streak of light that transferred to mine

"500 points earned!" The watch announced

A portal leading back to where I was originally transported to came from out of the arena

"You are free to return…" She declared

"But might I ask, how did you know that breaking my concentration meant winning the battle?" She asked

"Oh no, I didn't actually know it was going to do that. I just really wanted to squeeze your cheeks before you beat me-"

"Perverted numb skull!" She kicked me towards the portal-Such a cute loli…hehehe

"You were successful?" The woman wearing the maid outfit asked

"Yup!" I replied

She began running towards the portal in haste as she vanished just like I did earlier

"Now let's go get that prize!" I announced

-Later-

We made our way to the prize booth as a man wearing a black and yellow outfit welcomed us

"Welcome to the prize booth, which prize would you like to claim?" He asked

"We would like to buy the-"

"The stuffed bear please!"

I was interrupted by the professor who claimed the stuffed bear and began hugging it

"What?" I asked him

"Oh yeah, I intended to get the stuffed bear…were you not aware?" He said as he squeezed the giant bear tighter-wait why was the stuffed bear also worth 500 points?

Now I was sure that there was something wrong wait…Elma! It's the only explanation Elma possessed the professors body-I've got a plan

"Oh Professor let's get out of here." I grabbed the professor's holographic hand-which again was strange because he was a hologram

"What, why so sudden?" He asked as I led him away from where most people were…for the sake of the plan…

"Oh Professor…" I said in a seductive tone

"Wha-

Before he could finish I began kissing him on the cheeks repeatedly making him blush

"Stop if you do that I'll…" He began blushing even hotter

That's right Elma-You'll lose your concentration won't you?

"Stop, No-I'm overheating!" He said as his voice changed from a male voice into a childish female voice

Wait that didn't sound like Elma..

An explosion of smoke came afterwards

"Professor, are you ok?" I asked

From the thick black smoke revealed a…little girl with pink hair who had her hair tied in pigtails as she wore a long white lab coat that was clearly way too big for her-she looked at me with her pink eyes

"Professor?" I asked amazed of the girl that lay before me

"Hay-a-Steve…" She said awkwardly

Professor Schwartz was a…loli


	25. Chapter 25:Return

"Professor- You're, you're a-LOLI!" I pointed at him or her-whatever

The professor had pink eyes and pink hair, which was tied in a ponytail. She wore an un buttoned lab coat which was clearly too big for her and beneath it she wore the standard school uniform for girls which was: a black jacket , black knee length skirt and black stockings. She also wore a red tie and a white string on her right pinky finger

"I guess you know my secret now, huh?" The loli professor looked at me like she was expecting me to hate or something

"Why professor, is it bad to be a loli?" I asked her

"Well yeah, if you're a loli in this dimension you get executed immediately…" She said in a sad voice

"No!" I shouted

"I'm joking, you Idiot-why did you even do that? Never in my years have I-" The professor began starting a tantrum as she began puffing her cheeks and punching the ground…

"HHHNNNGGG!" my heart-it can't go on any longer, the loli was just too MOE!

The professor began clearing her throat as she stopped her tantrum and tried to be mature

"Now, Steve-why did you destroy my artificial body?" She asked, looking at me with a fake mature face, it looked like a second from now she will burst out in yet another tantrum

"Well. I thought you were possessed…" I said, I did thought that she was possessed by Elma after all

"But, a hologram can't get possessed!" She screamed at me

"Yeah, but a hologram can't also be touched!" I retorted

"You never change, you IDIOT!" She screamed again

"I don't know what that means!" I replied

"All right, I'll try to explain later-for now let's just go back." She was clearly stressed

"Hey professor how old are-

"Shut up!" She hurted my feelings-hurted? Is that even word It seems like one doesn't it?

-Later-

We were transported back to the academy where we stood in one of the many platforms where students can teleport out of thin air

"Perfect, this is the same floor as my lab."

I held professor bridal style because-did I mention she wasn't wearing any shoes-yeah she wasn't wearing any shoes, but she wore black stockings-the professor everyone!

"Stop making that face!" The professor saw my face of pleasure in carrying her as she halted my thoughts

Deja vu? Didn't Aya did that to me earlier? It seems like the loli's hate me…I simply can't live with that

"Hey professor!" I asked her, as I continued to walk towards her lab while I carried her

"Hmmm?" She asked, as she had her attention on the lights on top of us

"Do you like me?" I asked-please say yes I don't want a loli to hate me-never!

"Wha-where did that come from?" She asked, as she began shaking while in my arms

"So professor, do you?" I asked again

"Uh-I can walk from here, thank you!" She began running towards the hallway losing my vision on her

….No, a loli hated me…

-Later-

I drank another can of soda as I lay lazily besides the side of the vending machine

"Are you sure you would like to deposit another 2 organization points?" my watched asked

"Yes!"

"Thank you for you're transaction."

The vending machine began releasing another can of soda as I drank it yet again

"What are you doing?" A voice that made a shadow asked me

"Drinking my worries away…." I began sipping, as I looked at the person

"What?" Looking at the person it was clear she was Ell-I didn't notice because my ears were also filled with soda

"Then why are you drinking soda instead of alcohol?" She asked

"Because I'm underage!" I began rolling on the floor in sadness as I held my head shielding myself from the horrible truth that a loli...hated me

"Let me guess, is it one of your episodes again." She asked

"The loli she hates me, she hates me Ell!" I began muttering

"Cheer up, will you." She began lifting me up-it sure was nice

"What's so special about a loli anyway?" She asked

"What's so special? They're cute, they have justice and they say Onii-chan!" I responded

"You really have to stop watching anime…"

"Hmmm…" I began examining Ell

"Wha-What is it?" She asked as she covered her body

"Hey, Ell can you say Onii-chan?" I asked her

"Why, I'm not a loli."

"Yeah but your chest is just as small." I said

Learn from my story kids, never, ever ,ever tell your very violent childhood friend or any woman for that matter that her chest is small…

"What was that?" She lifted my body with her shoulders as she prepared to throw me

"What are you Implying Steve?" She began spinning me as I felt dizzier and dizzier-I think I'm about to lose my soda

"It's going to get bigger I swear!" her speed rivaled the speed of light as she spun me further

"No, never say such a thing!" I shouted

"What?" She began slowing her speed a little down to the speed of sound

"I prefer girls with small chests…" I announced

"So you're saying you prefer me?" She began slowing down

"Yeah definitely a chest like yours which was flat like an ironing board-

"You Idiot! She slammed my body to the ground

I began to lose consciousness…

Ow my head-I was alone the cafeteria with no soul in sight, my head still kept ringing as Ell slammed it in the iron floor from earlier

I began making my way to wherever as I still felt dizzy

"Hello, Steve!" A familiar voice greeted me

"Professor, you're still in you're loli form!" I said

"Stop calling it that!"

"Anyway I heard from the other students that you kept trying to get yourself drunk while drinking soda." She said

"Yeah, I didn't know what else to do a loli hated me!" I said

"Stop that!" She looked at my eyes-even though she only reached my chest

"I-I don't think you remember but I-

"Excuse what are you going to do next?" A voice interrupted the professor as we both looked at the figure in shock

"You!" the professor said in shock

"Me?" The girl taunted as she kept giggling

"Her!" I just wanted attention…

"Nightmare!" The professor announced

"Why are you here in the school?" The professor added

"Welll…

"You did tell me to go to hell…


	26. Chapter 26:The Organization of the Rose

"You've got to admit, that was a very good comeback." I announced

"Thank so much My-

"Stop!" The professor stopped Nightmare before she was able to hug me

"My, my-the little girl has quite a bark." A voice from behind us declared

The figure had brown rugged hair and brown eyes he wore a pink rabbit costume-I don't know either

"Headmaster!"

"How's it going professor?"

"There's a-

"New student joining us in the academy!"

"What?" The professor asked as they're roundabout conversation ended

"Headmaster, Sir-how can you recognize the professor in his loli form?" I asked

"Well, I already know that he was a she and that she looked like….that." He began pointing at the professor who began puffing her cheeks preparing another tantrum

"What do you mean I-

The professor's voice faded into the background as she began punching the Headmaster's legs childishly

"What's a loli?" Nightmare asked me

I cleared my throat…

"A loli is an angel made by the gods-they are the ones who lift up the world and gather the people during hardships, when times get rough a loli has the power to make anything better-the move they call…the "kawaii beam!" They make the nicest men out of the meanest and are the creators of nutella. They possess natural selflessness and natural cuteness they-

"A loli is a girl who either looks or is underage…" The professor announced as she looked at me like I was the enemy of women everywhere

That made me sound like a freaking pervert! I'm not a pervert by the way I just love lolis because, you know they're so cute!

"Anyways, professor I came to talk you about an Idea that I had!" Nightmare had a smile on her face as she asked a request from the professor

"Well, I guess if Steve trusts you…

Red light shined from the floor, when I looked down it looked like it had a rose pattern as it began to make me dissolve

"What the hell-

I was transported in what looked like a castle that was made out of old concrete and a had a throne made out of something that looked like gold mixed with obsidian as it was covered with roses. The walls were littered with paintings and photographs alike as black smoke from the throne began being emitted-as a pair of red eyes shone from beyond it

"Guests, how delightful." A man who had gray hair completed with a gray mustache and glasses that highlighted his red eyes began walking towards me-he was wearing a black butler outfit, but it had the same pattern of rose the floor had earlier on his right arm

"Please, follow me-everyone awaits you at the dinning hall." The butler began leading me to the corridor from my right as a group of people were seated-except an empty seat where I guess the most important person is supposed to be seated

The butler began gesturing me to sit down as he sat down to my right and to my left was-

"I can not believe I have to see your face twice in one day…"

"Loli puppeteer?" I asked

"Stop calling me that!" She ordered angrily

"Hmph, stop being so noisy Aya-it's your fault we have to have this stupid meeting in the first place. You just had to have a battle didn't you?" A man who was stabbing the wooden table with a knife looked at Aya with his red eyes in annoyance-he wore a dark robe that was covered with-blood? As his hair was white just like mine except not as clean

I felt a presence glare at me…

The woman in maid clothing with red eyes and red hair that covered on of her eyes glared at me from across the table

"Honestly, this is such a waste of my valuable time…" A woman with violet hair tied in a ponytail began sipping her tea clearly annoyed just as the other one-she was wearing a robe that was burning?

"La,la,la,la…" A strange voice repeated

A girl that had both her eyes hidden with her black hair began singing as she hugged a voodoo doll? She was wearing something similar with what Aya wore a lolita dress but hers was red and white instead of Aya's who was wearing a red and black

"She's almost here…" A woman who was covered in a robe that hid most of her body announced-strange, while she talked her mouth began releasing smoke

"She's here…" She added as smoke continued to get released from her mouth

The chair in the middle of the room began shining with red light as a woman with red eyes and had a rose on her black hair that reached her waist popped out of nowhere-was she wearing a-what looked like noblewoman's clothing colored and red

"Good afternoon, Steve." The woman said in a gentle voice

"Oh We have to introduce ourselves first, silly me." She looked at everyone who were gathered

"My name is Garnen, I am a…

The Butler began growing a couple of feet as his clothes merged with his body turning in to fur…

"I am a Werewolf."

"My name is Hei, I am a…

The man who was stabbing the table from earlier began forming a ball with his hands as the blood that covered his robe began gathering around it…

"I am a Blood Mage

"My Name is Karma, I am a...

The woman with the burning clothes began making gestures with her fingers as an orb of dark energy formed...

"I am a Witch

"My name is Saravatski, I am a…

The woman in a maid outfit began growing fangs…

"I am a Vampire

"You already know what I am stupid." Aya announced in a bored tone

The little girl who was singing earlier didn't say anything as she pat the back of her doll

"My name is Noel, I am a…

The woman who was releasing smoke from earlier opened her mouth further as the smoke began floating up into the air as they screamed in agony. she extended her right arm making a scythe pop out of nowhere

"I am a Grim Reaper

"Now it's time for my introduction…everyone sit properly."

My body-which was slouched, began to move on its own as I…seated properly-she was controlling me!

"I'am the…Absolute law." She announced

-Meanwhile-

"What's this?" Nightmare asked

"It's a cloning device, Nightmare." An annoyed Professor answered

"So if I take someone's DNA-they'll be cloned?" She asked

"Yeah, basically but-

Nightmare inserted Steven's straw from they're date into the washing machine shaped object as it began lighting up

"Wait no-

The machine exploded

*cough*

"Hey nightmare, are you ok?" The professor asked

When the smoke cleared it shown an army of Stevens gathered around the lab

"Everything is ay OK!" Nightmare began hugging a couple of Stevens

"What the hell…" The professor was in shock

"Well, we did have a request to put in more boys…

-Ba-Dum-Tss-


	27. Chapter 27:A Test

"How are you-

"Controlling you? it is my power, I am Orianna the Absolute Law able to control anything and anyone I so please." The woman who was at the center at the table stared at my soul with a slight grin

"You see, Mr. Steve you have taken someone away from my organization." She added

"She was a very valuable member, but yet she threw away our bonds just to be with you." Her smile began fading

"Pity, both her power and her absolute nature made us think that she was one of us. I guess we were wrong…but I have a plan." She began smiling once more

"What?" I asked as I knew that if she wanted to she could command me to kill myself at any second

"You see, you were able to beat one of my colleagues." She had her eyes focused on Aya who started shrinking due to embarrassment

"So let me just test 1st hand what makes you…so great-Saya!"

She looked at the little girl who had both her eyes hidden earlier. Her bangs began floating revealing two oval eyes that were closed. she began slowly opening them as she looked at me-her eyes were beautiful a crimson red color as beautiful as the most valuable ruby she began making my blood boil and my heart beat faster as I found myself in complete darkness the next moment…

"How unfortunate…It seems like I'm the one stuck in your little passage."

I was still feeling lightheaded as I lay on the floor on what felt like a hard pavement. I rose up scanning the area-it was a ghost town nobody was around: no cars, no people and was nighttime the moon shining brightly with its red light-red light?

I looked at Aya, the girl with red eyes just like the others, long blond hair that was tied in twin tails by her two red ribbons and the dress she wore with the pattern of red and black.

She looked at the situation with both of her hands rubbing her temples-seems like she's preparing for something

A note floated like a newspaper in a windy day the slapped my face

"Have fun Aya, we are all watching-test his worth will you my dear?"

"I know the jest of it, right this way."Aya gestured me to follow her as I looked at the back of her walking figure that was so close in reality but yet seems so distant

She tore up the note that was swept away by the wind that surrounded us

"Hold my hand." Aya didn't look at me as she said those words

"Wha-

"I swear if you ask any more questions I'll impale you with a spike from your rectum all the way to your mouth!"

I held her hand without saying anything…

Her soft hand was cold but she was an unearthly being after all. Even if she was so cold on the outside and so cold on the inside I can't help but like Aya, I know I can trust her

Aya guided me all across the ghost town as she held my hand tightly without saying a single word

"Steve…" She said in a voice that echoed through my head

"Aya? How are you talking?" I asked the voice inside my head

"I hate talking, it strains my lips. This is a much better alternative." She announced telepathically

"I'll be out in the back if you need me…" The voice of my white spirit said as he felt unwelcomed

"Hey Aya, can I ask two questions?" I asked her

"Hmmm, why two?"

"Well, I already asked the first one so can I ask the second one?"

"Are you not aware that you just violated my only rule you swine! Were you trying to act clever? Should I call you intelligent or should I just call you dead meat?"

"Wait-no It's just I don't want to talk in a roundabout conversation."

"I guess…ask away, I'll make an exception for only this one time...but be great full!"

"Thanks, how did you become a member of the rose organization?" I asked-I was curious how can a grim reaper, a manipulator, a mysterious girl, a witch, a werewolf, a blood mage, a vampire and a woman who can command anyone and anything be in the same room together

"the rose organization, where do I start…" She began contemplating as she turned away from me

"Not everyone has your subtle power, Dreamer. You are able to use your powers in your dreams but not all of us are lucky…"

"I'm an earthling just like you, but I existed in a different time period earlier than the period where you came from, I was called an abomination, they were not wrong…"

She looked away from me as she struggled to open the door at a nearby wooden mansion

"Let's not waste any more time, let's end this little game…"

"Aya-

"Follow me…"She made her way towards the top of the wooden staircase that creaked even though Aya was so little as I Followed behind

"Aya , stop!" I said as my leg broke through one of the steps

She didn't respond and began running even faster

"Aya!" I screamed again as I freed my leg from the broken step

I saw a glimpse of her blonde hair that took a right at the corridor I was running through-Damn it Aya, what's wrong

I began running as fast as I could, as I saw her figure again opening a rusty door in what looked like a bedroom

"Stop!"

No response…

Crap! This was getting annoying I began running again as I pushed the door open

Aya was taking something from the large bed-the room was dark and seems to be abandoned nothing remained inside of the room but a bed and whatever Aya is looking for beneath that bed

"Aya-

She began walking towards me as she put in my hand something metallic…

She began laying on the ground as she had her arms outstretched on the dust filled floor

"What are you-

I cut my sentence short as I looked at what she gave me…it was a metallic stake

"Kill me..." She said faintly as she began closing her eyes


	28. Chapter 28:Interesting

"Can you not hear? I order you to kill me!" Aya lay on the dusty old wooden floor as she had her eyes closed and her body ready for a steak in the heart

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her as I tried to shake some sense in to all of this

She began rising up as she slowly opened her eyes and walked to me until we were face to face her crimson red eyes looking into my soul as she clenched her fist-why was she angry?

"…you have to this…" She whispered to me

"Why?" I asked

"Why would anyone want to kill themselves?" I added

"You imbecile, are you not aware that I am already dead…so just do it, and we can all go back-

I interrupted her…

"Stop putting on such a façade! Even if you don't die won't you still feel the pain? "

"That is not important-

"Like hell, it's not important. it's the pain of dying! I may not know how to feel what you feel because I died in my sleep but you-

"Which is exactly why we need you!" She announced as I began staring at her with a strange look

"What?" tried as hard as I can, I can't make sense of any of this

"We have a member her name is caster, Elma caster. She could predict the future and was a gifted spell caster her body didn't limit her because she no longer had one, One night she was able to saw a glimpse of the future there she saw you, that was destined to become a being called an "Eternal Spirit" She informed us right away and the plan was that she would possess you and make you join our organization-but something went wrong…

Something went wrong…

"Indeed, It was a holy presence-you were protected by a very powerful being…

"A powerful being?" I asked

"We can not make sense of it either. Nonetheless, you stole someone from us and the only way for you to compensate is for her to join us again, you to join us or for you to be punished…" She said in a bitter tone

"And on top of that you made her fall in love with you…" she whispered to herself

"What?"

"It's not important!" She tried to regain her composure as she began adjusting the mood

"Will you? Will you join us? Insert that steak in my heart, You are a spirit now. a man who is no longer living but has a solid body, a body made out of his dreams-you are one of us, we are the same."

I knew all of it. My skin was tanned before and now it was pale. my black shaggy hair became white and my eyes that were once sky blue became dark blue. I was no longer the Steven I was before I can now produce a sword from my chest and can live without sleeping-because I'm already in an eternal slumber

"You are either our ally or our foe, Oh-I mean our victim…

Using her soft hands she made my hand grip the metallic stake tighter-

"Stop!"

"Don't do this Steve…"

Aya begged me desperately as she now had both of her hands holding mine

"Please…" She muttered under her breath

I didn't know she had a side like this…

"Sorry…" I apologized as the little girl known as Aya shifted her face of sadness into anger

"Very well, you are our enemy then…"

"Wait-"

I was interrupted when the string made of blood on her hands began merging with the floor as the wooden floor boards launched me out of the window and into the abandoned streets as I fell on the cold concrete road, My body was in pain but being a spirit had its perks just like being a little pain tolerant and able to heal

The house began morphing into a creature with small legs but very large arms its head was equally as wide as its torso which was just as wide as its arms as it showed Aya from one of its eyes made out of windows manipulating the strings that obviously controlled it

"Aya!" I called out to her

She look at me disinterested kind of what you would think a little girl would act if you didn't buy her what she wanted

I dodged the massive arms of the monster house as pieces of wooden and concrete scraps alike flew in a symphony of destruction. I pulled the sword from out of my chest that sword with the black handle, single white feather and a long blade that always combusted with white flame whenever I take it out of my chest

"Partner, its weakness is its arms!" The voice from my head announced

I began filling myself with power as I slide on the concrete road dodging the-

"Gahh-" I groaned in pain

The arm that I though I dodged began to shape shift into porcupine like spikes that connected with my entire body

"Please…give up…" Aya's voice announced

"No-"

I began ignoring both the pain and Aya's request as I tried to accelerate my way out dodging nearby spikes that came out of nowhere

"Partner, gain some distance I have a plan."

I guess I should trust the voice in my head…

I began gaining a little distance from the beast and me as we were about a few feet away from each other

"Now , ran towards it!" The voice commanded me

"Wait-

"Trust me partner." It tried to reassure me

I guess I have no choice

I began accelerating towards it again I dashed swiftly as my feet felt like I was ice skating

"Now leap!"

I leapt high being face to face with the wooden monster as It readied its arms to swat me like a fly

"Shout!"

My throat began burning, but it wasn't painful it was warm a very relaxing kind of warm. I howled at the beast as my voice launched it away with so much force

"That's enough…"

I was transported back into the dining hall with the group of people from earlier

"You are free to go." Orianna announced as she played with her black hair with a very odd smile on her face

The rest of them looked at me disinterested except for Aya who looked concerned

The familiar pattern of a red rose emblem popped out of nowhere from my feet as I transported away

How anti climactic…

I was transported back into the lab with an annoyed professor trying to calm down Nightmare who was hugging the air

"….They're gone…."

I tried walking towards her…but halted when

"MY STEVEN HAREM, IT'S GONE!"she yelled to the ceiling, cursing it

When she said that…

"I guess it was too unstable to last very long…" The professor said as she began looking at a straw-wait was that mine?

Whatever-I made my way into the corridor as I scratched my head

How can someone get into these types of situations…

-Meanwhile-

"So do you think she will like him?" Orianna asked Noel while still twirling her long black hair in a playfull manner

"He certainly is very entertaining to watch." Noel said as she looked at Steven's image, still releasing souls from her mouth

The group looked at the crystal ball showing the image of Steven furiously scratching his head as he tried to comprehend everything that happened

The scent of roses began filling the room as rose petals followed soon afterwards. They spiraled into a circle that began carrying the crystal ball away from the table and towards the side of the room

"So…" Orianna began muttering

The roses began forming a figure as they faded away showing a young woman with rose colored hair tied in drills while wearing a ribbon that seems to have been made from the same material as her clothes which was a long red and white gown that reached the floor and had majestic frills all around it

"Rosel, are you…?" Orianna asked as she looked at the woman who had all her attention on the Image of Steven

"I am…" She began clamping the crystal ball with her white gloved hands like a venus fly trap would

"…Interested…" The crystal ball began to melt as the image began dissolving only showing a little bit of Steven's face

She kissed the fading image as it melted into a puddle of strange liquid

"…Very Interested."


	29. Chapter 29:Opponents

Authors note: Sorry for not uploading with my usual speed, but my school is having its finals and then national test next week and the week after that so as you can see I have to cram or else I'm going to fail I hope this will be enough and the week after the next two weeks I will be uploading daily once more so don't worry I'm not dead and so is this fan fiction-oh yeah and I will also be uploading a new fan fiction for league of legends because I keep getting inspiration that I really can't put in a fan fiction like this so for those people who support me not only this fan fiction but also my other one feel free to check it out in the next couple of days

I looked at myself at the mirror which showed a man with white hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin-someone who was unrecognizable to me but he was me…at least now he's me

I continue to look at myself at my own reflection as the water I bathe in continue to drip throughout my pale skin

This was me now…

My childhood friend was my guardian angel, my new friends were a bomb, an ender man, a zombie, a loli professor, a puppeteer, a ghost, a human statistic log, a wolf-dog, an ocelot-cat and a living nightmare

This was one hell of a story…

I put on my school uniform the one where I just had to click my watch and it magically appeared in my body the uniform instantly covered my body which consisted of a closed black jacket, even darker shade of black colored pants, black leather shoes, a white tie and an earpiece

I made my way throughout the hall-I guess I should roam around the campus I really haven't had the chance to do so anyway

"Library"

Mmmm-a library, I had my hands on my chin as I continue to look at the sign-I guess nothing strange will happen here this is just a peaceful library no explosions no fighting no-well you get the Idea

The library was quite tamed it had different books about history, spells books and all those things. There were different private rooms were one can "practice their arts" I'm saying it like that because almost every room I passed by which was a see through glass-I guess for safety. Consisted of students being pummeled to a pulp either by their creations or their inventions

"Oh…Steve…Good morning." A soft familiar voice greeted me

I looked at the see through glass and saw Andy with a little spell book clasped between her hands, a strange marking on the floor that I guess was the mark for summoning. She had a calm smile in her face-well she did still talk quite shyly but Its nice to see that she's warming up to me

She pointed her watch at the locked the door as the red light began to turn green with a beep-The watch was really something wasn't it?

I made my way inside the very surprisingly spacious room something the was the size of a classroom. as I locked the door behind me

"Hey Andy, what are you doing?" I asked her

She averted my gaze shyly as she began playing with her fingers

Oh Andy, wait! She wasn't wearing her uniform-she was wearing her classic ender woman clothes

"Sup, Stevie!" The familiar voice of the very energetic creeper greeted me from behind

"Cupa?" I asked

"But the door was locked?" I added-still quite confused with how she got in

"Me and Andy reserved this room together so I can active it from outside." She added

Cupa was also wearing her classical outfit as she carried a literal mountain of food on her hands

"Hey steve." Bee's head popped out from the mountains of food Cupa was carrying in a comedic manner

"We're all here, great! Well except for those two…" Axel came in with Ell and Caster

Axel wore something that resembled military clothes complete with camouflage hat

Ell was still wearing her school uniform like I did but now her long straight hair was now tied back by the black ribbon she always wore

Caster still had her White dress and white hat that surprisingly didn't resemble a ghast

"What do you mean those two?" I asked

"Well, Wendy and Catherine are both in trouble right now?" Axel answered as he redirected his blue eyes to the ceiling

"What do you mean by that?" I asked once more

"It's better to just leave it at that…" He answered still looking at the white ceiling

I guess it was…

"Hey Axel, why aren't you guys wearing the uniform?" I asked

"When you have an organization you can wear anything you like." Axel answered as he finally looked back at me

So that's why Aya and her organization didn't wore the uniform

Cupa place the mountains of food at the floor as Bee continued to eat it

Bee leave some for us!

"Anyways we have to prepare ourselves." Axel clicked his watch as a holographic image showing a group of unknown figures came from it

Leader-Sena

She is a squid girl able to use strange spells that can summon her allies but be warned she can dodge any opponent's attacks as though she was made out of water

Members:

Frost- she is an Ice woman able to heal her allies and inflict quite a generous amount of damage to her enemies

Lydia-she is a being able to shoot arrows from afar and is adept with hand to hand combat with her bow-some say it is because she can feel her enemies' bones and track it like a beacon

Irinia-she is a woman who has unrivalled strength being able to launch her enemies to the sky with ease

Ember-she is a woman able to manipulate fire and rods made of fire at will

Mary and Maria- twin spider girls one able to spit out webs and the other only being able to spit out poison

Sylvia-she is a young girl able to make her skin into metal substances-she can regenerate her skin quite easily

Wait-Sylvia? That name sounds familiar

"Hey Axel who are these guys?" I asked

"They are our next opponent!" He announced


	30. Chapter 30:Teaser

"Crap!" The tentacle hit my leg making me lose my balance, hitting my head on the water as I began sinking then drowning.

"This is my domain, you were foolish…" Sena announced

In addition to the water choking me she released her tentacle who did the same.

Can a dead person die?

"Steve..."

an angelic voice of a girl called out to me even if the water blurred my vision I could still see the beautiful golden light that she produced.

"..." I couldn't muster a single word

"I lied to you twice, please forgive me..." The angelic voice had a hint of sadness in her voice as her golden light shined brighter.

-Next chapter in 2 weeks-


	31. Chapter 31:False pretenses

"Our next opponent?" I asked Axel who had his eyes still glued to his watch.

"Yes, and it appears that it's going to be a leader battle."

"A leader battle?" I asked

"Yes, a leader battle is when the leader of the organization is the one who fights for their own organization. The battle will be strictly be 1 on 1 between the leaders of the organizations

Axel closed his eyes and stretched his body. A 1 on 1 battle with their leader-Sena. She's a squid, huh. I don't know what to expect but I can't just let everybody down and besides I'm already dead what's the worst that could happen?

"Oh yeah, keep in mind that we have this." Axel pointed at a metallic ring.

"What is that?"

"It's called the assistance ring. one of us can put it on and aid you if you're in a sticky situation."

I wonder if I'm going to need that.

"So when does the battle start?"

"Right now…"

"Excuse me?"

We were engulfed by pixilated blue light that transported me to somewhere cold.

"Are we in the tundra?" I asked Axel whose image was in the watch.

"Yes."

Axel answered briefly.

The same light that transported us began transporting a group of people a girl with long braided hair that resembled tentacles she had very dark brown eyes and thin lips that she licked when she saw me. It sends shivers down my spine.

She wore a black coat that covered most of her body except for her foot that was visibly shaking.

"Achoo* Why the hell did it have to be in the goddamn tundra?" She sneezed as she stomped on the icy floor.

"But I have a new meal…delightful." She licked her lips once more and dashed towards me.

She was quick.

I didn't have a chance to unsheathe the sword from my chest before she brought her face dangerously close to mine.

"So you're the famous Steve…" She held my face with her cold hands as she whispered in my ear with her warm breath.

"You really are interesting…" She flipped back a couple of feet away from me as she began to try and compose herself.

"My name is Sena, I am the leader of the Minecraftian beings." She announced.

"You're probably wondering why I challenged you so early don't you? Well it's because you have a collection of Minecraftian born beings and they belong to us. So if you would kindly forfeit the match."

She was talking about Cupa and the others wasn't she? Don't be so arrogant. I began to unsheathe the sword from my chest: the sword with the black handle single white feather and long blade that glistened as I pointed it to the sky.

"Like hell!" I began dashing towards her in a flurry of rage.

"Tsk, tsk what a fool."

Hmph-let see you talk like that after I-

I literally dashed through the figure that was replaced with ink? The ink began snaring me to the floor as I knelt down in exhaustion. ink wasn't this sticky what the hell is this?

"There, there I told you. You were interesting so just take the compliment and find other members, OK?

She had an arrogant grin as she had her hands on top of my head treating me like a dog.

"Shut up!"

"Just because I'm treating you like a dog doesn't mean that you should act like one you shameless man."

She kicked me, her kick was surprisingly strong as it impacted on my stomach and launched me away from the sticky ink that snared me.

She was really strong. I looked at her, her face full of sadistic pleasure the same face nightmare made but this time it looked less sinister she was basically just a teasing girl not like a psychopath like nightmare was.

I picked myself up still quite groggy from the attack before.

"Still not done, Huh?" She began biting her thumb producing a blood that flowed from her fingers to the icy floor.

Crap-what the hell. I began choking in something that I couldn't see. Where was it, what was it?

"You like my little spell? Right this second an invisible tentacle is squeezing the life out of you, if you can only see your face now." She began to laugh from her remarks as the life was slowly draining away from me.

"Blaze!" A voice from my head shouted.

"What?" Sena's celebration was halted when I began burning with white flames.

I can see it now. I couldn't see the tentacles but my flames that covered it gave me a pretty good Idea of what their shape is or what their shape was because they were burned to ashes which surprisingly enough could be seen.

"Thanks…" I thanked the voice in my head telepathically

"No problem, Partner."

"Tsk, I'm growing impatient it's time to end this. She bit all of her fingers from both of her hands and began washing her hands with it."

"Now, let me punish you." Tentacle like appendages grew from her back as she carried herself using the sheer power of her new limbs.

I jumped up narrowly missing a tentacle and another, and another and-unsuccessful.

"Crap!" The tentacle hit my leg making me lose my balance, hitting my head on the icy floor that easily broke replacing where I landed with water, as I began sinking and then drowning.

"This is my domain, you were foolish…" She choked me with her hands and her tentacle like appendages from her back. This combined with the water quicken my chances of drowning.

Was I going to die? I was afraid if you were already dead , then you died again will you cease to exist?

Oh wait this was just an organization game.

"Steve…" An angelic golden light came from the surface as I sank deeper

"I'm sorry for not telling you all of this…forgive me please."

My body felt warm…

"Ahhh!" Sena shrieked as she let go of me and went back to the surface.

I guess it was to hot for her.

My body was resonating strange heat that melted the glacial floor leaving sena unable to run as she tried to swim through the water.

I needed to-what! My back I was growing…Wings!

"Yahoo-" I shouted in joy as I jet past the water circling my prey that I called Sena.

These wings they were made by the same material as the single feather in my sword.

I launched to the water picking up Sena like a seagull would do to a fish. I tackled her in an upward direction making us fly further to the sky.

"Ok-I give up!"

Sena could take no longer as she clicked her watch.

A familiar blue pixilated light engulfing us once more as I was transported back to the training room.

"I guess this was a victory for us."

A streak of blue light came from out of nowhere and into my watch.

"500 organization points earned!"

"Hey guys look at this!" I began showing them my white wings with pride.

"Ell…say something first." Axel said as she looked at Ell who…had the assistance ring on her fingers-wait does that mean she helped me?

"Steve…I am not your guardian angel…" Ell announced as she hid her face with her brown bangs.

"She isn't a guardian angel, Steve she is a…"

My stomach dropped as Axel announced a game changing twist.

"Goddess…"


	32. Chapter 32:Ell

My name is Ellsword…

I am a goddess, I merely observe and watch the flow of time pass by I watch life being born and life being taken away without me interfering because it was only…natural.

I didn't care about humanity until I met him…

A small child runs around while excitedly pulling a little girl around across the park with his left hand and holding a plastic sword with the other, both looking very happy-that was our original plan. Make everyone happy.

"Come on, Ell let's hurry up." The little boy called out to her, unable to contain his burst of energy.

"OH-Steven, Wait up."The little girl rushed over to the energetic boy while holding around a plastic sword just like him.

Youth, I forgotten all about being young the passage of time has left me mild. So many twisted evil things coming from humanity itself, such a shame one of the dominant races were not to be trusted.

But these two, it seems like they have got things all figured out.

The two clashes swords in a very childish manner as the little girl was visibly overwhelmed by the boy's skill if you would call it that.

"Steven, you're too good, I can't keep up." She began crossing her hands for a timeout which the boy gladly accepted. He was praised by the way so he was in a very good mood.

The two sat on a bench while sipping their soft drinks-they got from the nearby vending machine.

"So will you practice with me, Steve?" The little girl looked at the little boy shyly while waiting for the response as she played with her fingers.

"Your parents want you to do kendo now don't they? Why couldn't they just let you watch anime instead?" the little boy sipped from his soft drinks as he faced the girl.

"But I can't just leave you alone, count me in!"The little boy made a fist and brought it up into the air.

"Thank you, Steven!"

"Hey Ell knock it off will ya!"

The little girl launched herself into the little boy's arms squeezing him, much to the protest of the little boy.

"Stop!"

The boy ran away from the little girl in top speed as he evaded her affection. She began chasing him in the streets as they both refused to give up, I've got a bad feeling…

"Come on, Ste-

It all happened so fast, just like that. She was ran over by a driver refusing to stop.

The boy looked shocked and made a face I didn't think was possible judging by the previous faces he made earlier.

"Ell!" The little boy rushed over to the little girl as he held her while she was still on the floor bleeding intensely.

"Steven…I don't want to die yet…"

Her words punctured my heart…

"Don't talk like that we've got to find….we've got to find. Ah!"

The little boy began sobbing as his tears fell on the cold hard pavement.

"Someone anyone, please help, please help, please help! Please anyone, anything save my…friend…please!" The little boy begged desperately as he tried to cling on to the almost lifeless girl.

"Youkai, goddesses, gaia, zeus, allah anyone please!"

He begged to gods and supernatural beings alike, he was really desperate.

I went and approached him, He couldn't see me can't he? A touched his young face with my fingers as i-

"Ms., please help!"

He could see me…

"How?"

"Please help her…I'll give you my soul…please!" He begged me desperately

I later found out this little boy was an Imaginarium…

I tried the best I could. But my actions made something that will change the world forever.

I split his soul and gave a portion of the soul into the little girl, she was whole now. But remember when I told you that I didn't know he was an Imaginarium? Well it had consequences.

To undo my mistakes, I pledged to spend this mortal lifespan living with him.

I thought I could replace her and everything would be fine.

But the academy had different ideas.

…..

…..

…..

"So that's my story." I announced, looking at Steve who was overwhelmed by all of this

"So you're a goddess…" Steve produced a voice so soft as though he was overwhelmed to the point that he couldn't react like he normally would.

"I…I-

That was the first time I saw Steve speechless. Everything he knew was a lie…

"So what happened that had grave consequences?" Axel asked

"Steve's soul was too much for her…"

"So did she?"

"No…She didn't cease to exist. She-"

"She's right here!" A shadow popped up from the room, bringing out nightmare.

"Steve…it's so good to see you again." She began hugging Steve, his face changed into a blush as he was caressed by the energetic girl.

"Nightmare?"

"Please call me by my real name..."

Steve looked at her in shock.

"Call me Ell…"

This is the last chapter I would post until 2 weeks. My girlfriend will be the one updating this now but don't worry I'll be back and in case you're wondering She was the one who wrote the previous chapter and I wrote this one so if you like that sort of writing then you're going to love her. Anyways please don't flame her, she's a very skilled and beautiful woman (She's making me write this).


	33. Chapter 33:Friendship

"Body seal completed." A robotic voice announced

What-where am I? I kept asking myself as my eyes refused to open. I couldn't feel my body, I couldn't see anything it was pitch black-it wasn't like when you close your eyes this was unnaturally dark. Someone please help me! Mom, Dad, Steven!

"Don't worry you're fine now." A voice from my head announced. "Well you aren't actually fine, I mean you are dead now." It added

What, where are you? how could you hear what I was thinking? Why can't I move my lips why-

"Let me just tell you this, you're dead but your soul was saved by a goddess to be blunt. Unknowingly to her she didn't know that you're little friend Steven is an Imaginarium, meaning that he didn't have a soul he had a different force keeping him alive-a more powerful force than a soul. And basically she gave a portion of you're Steven's soul that wasn't a mortal soul to begin with and transferred it to you but it was too much for your mortal body and…here you are finally awake after 8 years."

8 years?

"Yup, happy 15th birthday Ell."

"Remove limiter!" A voice coming from outside said

My body began feeling very lucent like how I normally moved as I opened my eyes.

"Good morning Ell!"A man that looked like his body was transparent greeted me as I backed away in shock.

"Don't be scared my name is Professor Schwartz-

"What are you doing?"

I began poking the guy that looked like a ghost. My hand went through what kind of sorcery is this?

"Stop!"

He held my hands to stop my prodding

"How can you touch me?"

Weird I wasn't able to touch him but he was able to touch me.

"It's complex, your mind won't be able to handle it. Anyway welcome back to the world of the living-I mean just world outside your mind." He declared as he let go of my hand.

"If the voice in your head wasn't able to explain for you to understand let me elaborate."

The transparent man began releasing a thing that looked like a Tv from the floor, which showed different images.

"Steve or Steven is an Imaginarium his powers uses a dream mechanism I wouldn't go into much detail because I know you're only 7 years old mentally but good news the soul inside your body is as old as time itself so I guess that will compensate because both of you are as one now and thus you have his vocabulary so you can talk all fancy like."

I began shaking what was he talking about?

"I apologize, but you will have to take it all in we don't have much time before the opening ceremony. the goddess, ellsword. Split what she thought was Steven's soul into two but it wasn't a soul it was his dream mechanism a powerful force only available to an Imaginarium. A dream and a nightmare, you received the nightmare while he kept the dream."

I was silent. It seems like I was absorbing the information like a sponge everything was clear. He began changing the Tv like device and turned it into a mirror making me see that I was in a boy's body. A boy that had military cut brown hair, blue pants, light blue shirt and dark skin. The only thing similar to what I looked like before was my hazel brown eyes.

"What is this!"

"This is called a limiter. It will temporarily hold your spirit body until Steven comes and makes you whole again."

"Wait-Steven…."

Steven he said it a bunch of times already but only when I kept calm did that name made me remember.

Steven…

"Anyways, we'll have to think a way to transport an agent but we can't for now because we have yet to locate a large amount of indysia so for now enjoy your life.

He turned his back to me and gestured me to leave through the nearby door.

"Excuse me. But you said something about Steven." I asked him.

He pressed the button while he still had his back turned from me, which made the tv like thingy change into an image of Steven, he was bigger now.

"Steven…

"Yeah , he's fine and healthy. Don't worry you'll meet him soon."

Him saying that gave me an ounce of strength. Everything was going so fast but all I knew was if I survive this I will be reunited with Steven.

"Here you go!"

He threw something in my direction which I caught, surprisingly.

"It's a watch , click transport once your ready."

"Transport? You mean this-

I clicked the button that instantly brought me to a chair. The woman in my left had gorgeous should long violet hair which had little accessories scattered all over it. She also had amethyst like violet eyes and thin lips that clearly had a purple lip stick put on it. Basically her clothes looked like an all black schoolgirl outfit.

She turned her attention from the stage and looked at me.

"It's a limited entity, Cool!"

She began scanning my body which made me very uncomfortable.

"So how did you get such a powerful limiter? Is your powers telepathy? Shape shifting? Are you able to control time?"

Her eyes lightened up as she looked at mine.

"A limiter?"

"Yes, a limiter. A limiter is an object used to cage one's true strength and abilities. Some limiters could look like rings, ribbons or even braces. But your body is inside a whole limiter! You must be very powerful."

"I guess so…" I muttered awkwardly.

I tried to turn away from her as I looked at a girl from my right. A girl that had the same shoulder long hair but instead was colored green, She had green eyes, pale lips and pale skin it almost looked like she was dead.

What was strange about her was that she had literally a mountain of food on her lap.

"Oh that's bee she's a zombie."

I guess she was…

Wait, she's a zombie?

The girl looked at me as we uttered her name.

"My name is...Bee."

"Nice to meet you, My name is Ell."

The girl had no hint of emotion showed in her face as we introduced each other.

"Do you eat food?"

"Well, Yeah."

"Do you like eating food?"

"Of course."

"I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

And just like that we became friends…weird way of making friends but I've got to admit it worked.

"Hiya, my name is lissandra and judging by your voice you are a fellow girl!"

The girl with the purple hair announced as she extended her hand asking for a handshake which I gladly accepted.

"Bee's power is super strength and my power is dimension walking."

She scanned my body again.

"Don't worry I won't e asking you about your powers anymore. But let's name your limiter!"

"Name my limiter?" I asked her with a quizzical look.

"Yeah, so what do you want to name it?" She added as she began touching my hair.

"It's ok, how about you two name it."

Everything was happening so fast, I didn't know how to react. I know I should just go with the flow so I did.

" You'll let us? Great!"

Bee began speaking as she gulped down another drink.

"a limiter should reflect someone's favorite thing."

"So both of our favorite words…I know-Hero!"

She announced

"It's my favorite word, how about you bee?"

"Brine."

"Brine?"

I've got to admit I didn't know what Brine meant.

"Brine, it is a solution of salt in water."

"Thinking about food again, Huh-Bee?"

"Food makes the world go round." She tried to announce proudly as far as her monotonous voice could do.

"So that's settled your limiter is now named Herobrine."

It's a very strange name, but what do you get we just mixed two words together.

So starts a beautiful friendship…that didn't last long….


	34. Chapter 34:Sanity

Me, lissandra and Bee decided to roam the entire school starting with the first floor.

"The first floor has the cafeteria, the garden, the science room, and the library." Lissandra said as she look at her watch with all her attention.

"I propose the cafeteria." Be raised her hand up and announced.

"What else is new? Anyway let's talk a little before we go there." Lissandra began clearing her throat.

"So Ell, do you have someone you like?"

I was taken a back by her sudden question.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked her as I try to return my slightly cool composure.

"Come on, we're all girls here. I don't have a crush at the moment but I do love my little brother, he's so cute!"

Lissandra began squeezing the air imitating-I would guess her little brother's cheeks. I hope it was the cheeks.

"Yeah, I definitely had a brother complex." She had a playful look on her face as she gave us a thumbs up.

That isn't something to be proud of…

"So bee, do you have-

"Food, I love food." She said bluntly

Lissandra sighed as she scratched the back of her head. She slowly turned and looked at me….I've got a bad feeling.

"So Ell, have someone you like?"

She began massaging my shoulders to ease me to the question.

"Oh I-

"She does." Bee announced nonchalantly.

"It's written all over her…I mean I can see it in her eyes." Bee added

"Yeah, she's right….I have someone-

Big mistake…

"What, who? What's his powers what color is his hair?" Lissandra bursts with energy as I said those simple words.

"Well…he's name is Steven and I-

"Don't tell me is he tall? Does he have an 8 pack? Does he drive?"

I didn't know how Steven was doing now but Judging by his picture from earlier I know he's doing fine and it won't be long until we meet again.

My heart began warming up, I truly loved Steven didn't I?

"I don't really know."

"So why do you like him?" Bee asked from the corner of my ear.

"Well, he's a very open guy. He would just say lines like "I don't want to die because I don't want to leave you alone." Or "what makes you think that I'll let you hurt my friend you idiot!" and "Ell, both the color orange and the orange that's a fruit is colored orange what' happening?" Oh, well maybe not that last one but he's always by my side even if he's friends made fun of him for hanging around with a girl. He didn't care what they though because he would just tell them that "If you want me to trade a friend for friends then I'm going with the friend at least that friend wouldn't want me fulfill such a selfish request like the one you're asking now." He would just say amazing things like that."

"A maiden is in love, over."

"Truly in love, over."

"So sweet, over"

"I'm hungry, over."

"This is a strictly lovey-dovey discussion, over."

"Accept my love for food, over."

"You can't love food, over."

"Forbidden love even more romantic, over."

"I won't say Forbidden, just Impossible, over."

"Don't deny destiny, over."

Lissandra and Bee talked like astronauts as their discussing shifted from my love life into Bee's love life about food. I couldn't help but giggle.

"It seems like we made her laugh."

Lissandra pointed out my giggle as my cheeks became flushed due to embarrassment. Fortunately, I was inside a limiter so my eyes were the only thing that showed my mood.

I needed to see Steven's face again if the science room was here then that is where I needed to go.

"Judging by your words, you truly are in love." Bee smiled at me slightly. She finally showed emotions.

"I hope you don't go yandere on that guy." Lissandra added

"Yandere?"

"Yeah, it's a girl who loves someone so much they become psychotic. Don't you watch anime?"

"Well, I haven't had the chance to."

"Cafeteria…" Bee began walking faster like a robot as she neared the gates of the cafeteria.

"Sorry, Ell I have to keep an eye on that human black hole are you going to eat too?" She asked me hoping that I would say yes.

"Sorry I have to go to the lab I'll catch up later."

"Ok after I'm done taming Bee we'll meet you up there."

"She's eating everything!"

"My Baby!"

"Whoops, I guess I should get going. See you later Ell!" She sped up her movement and opened the cafeteria gates with a huge push.

I turned at the nearest corner as I had my eyes glued at the watch which was a map at the same time. It's not far from here. Great!

I began walking towards the metallic door which had the words "Science Room/Lab/Or whatever I'm a sign not a tour guide" that was a strange name for a room.

I opened the iron door which responded to my watch as it pinged in acceptance.

I returned to the room from earlier, the tv like thing was still there, and it still had the picture of Steven.

"Mmm…Steven"

Wait I'm not the one saying that.

I turned to my left a little girl she had cotton candy colored pink hair that was tied in pigtails, and white skin that looked like she never gone outside. She wore a lab coat that was really too big for her.

"Pinky …promise…We'll…meet again…."

She was talking in her sleep. I breathed a sigh of relief I was glad the ghost professor from earlier wasn't here.

Steven…

I touched the image that brought out words like pictures, achievements and live stream.

Live stream?

I touched the button that changed the picture of Steven to a video of Steven and…me?

The girl was wrapped in Steven's arms as he playfully teased…me?

But that's impossible, I'm here…

"It's the goddess Ell, she's the one in the video. Not you." The voice from my head announced

"What are you talking about?"

"She took your life to avoid suspicion-

"What…"

"Calm down Ell, you're sanity it's…draining."

She took my life…

"Ell because of the overwhelming dark energy, you'll lose your sanity much quicker please listen!"

She took my body…

"Ell, stop! Thinking about this, I beg you!"

She took my experiences…

"No…you have…snapped…."

She took my Steven…

…..

I began munching on the mountains of food. I was in the zone no one stopped from doing the best part of the day…eating!

"Hey bee, rock paper scissors let's see who gets to pick up Ell from the lab." Lissandra challenged me.

"Sure…"

We began our fight using the rocks of faith the papers of justice and the scissors of strength. Likewise I used the scissors of strength to vanquish-

"You lose!"

The scissors of strength has failed me…

I bolted away from the cafeteria and rushed to the lab, I wanted to get back to my food as soon as possible.

I opened the door and entered. There I saw Ell that had her back turned against the door as she glued her eyes to the screen that showed a guy who was talking to a girl.

"Hey, Ell."

"Bee…we're friends aren't we?" Ell said in a voice that made me shiver.

"Of course, I was the one who proposed it."

"Then…please…kill…me…"

Her words made my heart sink.

"Pardon me?"

"It's just…my…limiter…please….destroy-it….please…."

"What is your reason to ask for such a request?"

"Goddesses are strong…but…I can become…stronger…if I didn't have this...thing….holding me back."

"A Goddess?"

"Yes, A goddess she took everything!"

Ell faced me, her eyes looked psychotic.

"She took…him….she took him!"

Ell began kneeling to the floor as she held my knees pleading. She raised her head and looked at me with eyes of desperation.

"Please…I need to beat her…I need to be free…please…help me…friend…"

"Ell…"

"Please…"

I walked behind her and held the bottom of her chin and the top of her head at the same time.

"Thank you….friend…."

I snapped her neck….

Her soul burst out like a genie from a lamp and began fading into thin air.

"Goodbye…friend." I walked away sadly, my heart hurts. Even though it wasn't beating anymore….it hurts.

I left the limiter there in the lab which terrified me the body that Ell inhabited a while ago. Its neck was snapped by me as it lay on the floor it looked like an actual human being.

I lost my appetite. I walked to the other direction…where the garden was.

…..

What's taking those girls so long? I looked like a pig as I had Bee's mountain of food by my side.

I stormed out of the cafeteria and headed for the lab.

"Hey Ell!" A figure of Ell or Ell's limiter oh wait-herobrine stood at the center of the room unmoving. It's hands held me tight.

"Ell, what are you-

My body began fading she absorbed me like a sponge.

"Herobrine…my name is…Herobrine. Thank you for the powers…Momma's violet haired friend."

That was the last thing I heard before I was covered in darkness.

…..

Momma made me from an ounce of her power, I needed to become stronger. Herobrine will become stronger and fight for Momma and Papa…

Let's collect some powers….

I used the power from momma's violet haired friend and began transporting to another dimension. To minecraftia where there are different species of super powered entities.

…..

I yawned as I stretched my arms.

I needed to get ready Steven will be here next week.

I used my powers and changed from my child body into the holographic body of Professor Schwartz.

"Now it's time to tell Ell, the good news."

I walked out of the lab and headed towards the headmaster's office to announce the good news to the sweet girl.

She'll be so thrilled…


	35. Chapter 35:Friend

I played by the garden rolling around at the grass in a playful fit of aggression.

"Princess, Cupa please be more civilized." My butler names Herald scolded me.

"Nah, I'm just going to continue doing this!" I continued rolling around the grass.

"My, my-what am I going to do with you? I'll go fetch us some tea by then please, resort into a more socially acceptable activity." Herald walked away leaving me alone in the garden.

I puffed my cheeks, I'm not going to be socially acceptable those people are boring! In truth, I didn't like being a princess every kid was afraid of hurting me or upsetting me so they stayed back as far as they could I was always alone.

"Hello…" A voice from afar called out

"Hello, are you lost?" I asked him no one went by the royal garden unless they were lost it happened a lot before.

"No…I just want to sit down…." He talked very emotionless he had a military cut hair, blue pants, light blue shirt , dark skin and white eyes. I wonder what species he was.

"Sit down here." He approached me he walked very stiffly as he finally sat down with me in the grass.

"Are you from around here?" I asked politely.

"I'm…not…"

He had a strange way of talking, cutting his words between sentences but I guess He was just shy.

"Are you shy?" I asked him trying to make something out of our conversation.

"Yes, this is…my…first…time talking…to a person…"

"Yeah, I know how that feels what's your reason?"

"My reason?"

"Of course, My reason is because I have a very threatening reputation that's why no one wanted to talk to me, how about you?"

"I…was….just born…this morning…but before that….I….spent eight years of…my….life together with my momma…in the darkness…"

"In the darkness?"

I guess he was talking about a metaphor or some philosophical meaning.

"What was your….threatening….reputation?"

"Simple, I'm royalty and because of that no one wanted to touch me. I guess you could say that anyone who tried was greeted with a fair warning into treating me like a princess-but I didn't want to become a princess."

"You…don't….want to?"

"Yeah, some days it's just a bother…"

"…"

"Oh, excuse me I'm only talking about myself am I? so what's your story?"

"I….Have…none…"

"Well, they say if you don't have a story make one your own."

"What…kind?"

"I don't know tragedy and angst is very popular."

"Oh…."

"But what are very popular are true stories!"

"…."

"You know both of us are very alike, Um…"

"Herobrine…"

"Herobrine, neat name-yeah we are very alike once you think about it. We're both alone…"

"But you aren't exactly like me…"

"what do you mean?"

"Would you want to be like me?"

"Sure…"

He was kind of getting creepy.

"i…have an Idea…!"

"Shoot!"

"If you don't want to be a princess anymore, you also want to be like me and I need a true story I have exactly the plan!"

"….…"

He was talking in complete sentences as he smiled at me excitedly.

"Ready?"

"Okay?"

"Here we go!"

He held me by both of my hands and transferred something like a black aura from his hands to mine.

"What?"

"Ready!"

My body felt warm.

"10."

It really began feeling warmer.

"9."

I began kneeling to the floor this pain was unearthly.

"8."

"Herald!"

I called out to him.

"7."

"Princess!" He dropped the tea and began bolting towards me.

"6."

He came closer desperately sprinting the fast he could.

"5."

"Get away from the princess!" He pushed Herobrine aside making him drop into the grass.

"4."

He continued the countdown

"3."

My body began lighting up.

"2."

"Princess…"

"1."

What's happening?

"0…"

Everything was covered with blinding light from an explosion.

I was ok. My body was in one piece everything else was….decimated. I was standing in a huge crater where my kingdom was just a second ago.

"Aren't you happy now? Now , there's no one that will be afraid of you being a princess because the kingdom is gone and they're all gone too!" He began chuckling to himself.

"Also, now you're just like me you're all alone and lastly this is a very good Tragedy and angst story not to mention it was based on a true story."

I looked at him in utter shock.

"I just killed 3 birds with one stone…"

He brought his hand closer to mine as I knelt in the grassy floor.

"Now we're alike…let's be friends,"

…..

I saw everything….

From Ell's, Bee's, Lissandra's, Herobrine's, Professor's, and lastly Cupa's Perspective.

Ell-or Ellsword the goddess used her power of observation that manifested a portal like tv to the past showing what happened to everyone's lives.

"I'm sorry Stevie, I'm sorry…" Cupa apologized to me as she held back her tears.

"You did good Cupa…you really are my friend." A familiar voice echoed in the room

"Momma, Papa let's be a good family from now on, Ok?"

Andy…

Andy stood there with a huge grin on her face…

Herobrine's shy attitude, I knew I've seen it somewhere before…

"You Bastard!" Axel began bolting towards Andy who teleported away.

"Why so much anger?" She maintained her sinister smile as she looked down on Axel.

"Lissandra, was my sister!" Axel declared.


	36. Chapter 36:Teaser 2

"Let me ask you a question."

I couldn't speak I was speechless…

"Did you notice something missing in this world?"

Nothing no voice came out I was in complete shock I couldn't speak, I couldn't move I was useless.

"Something everyone you met has in common…"

What was he talking about?

"But before I reveal that can you remember your last name?"

My last name?

"Everyone you met including yourself lives without a surname."

I had a last name it's, it's-

"Now let me tell you why…"

Next chapter: A terrible truth!

P.S because of the rain here in the philippines both me and Philip are affected thus, we can't upload that mixed with

the upcoming finals got us both tied. anyways I hope you appreciate our combined effort in uploading these 3 chapters

and preview I may be back next week and Philip we'll be back the week after that. Sorry that I don't go into much detail

like he does but what are you going to do? shrugs*


	37. Chapter 37:So starts his dream

"Your sister?" Andy –I mean Herobrine teased Axel who had a face that seethed rage as he began punching the strange entity to no avail.

"You miss her already? But I like playing with her and her powers…"

She summoned the ender pearl from out of nowhere-that was no longer an ender pearl that looked like in the game, the orb looked like it was made out of an organic substance, something that looked like very rough black skin but it was see through I couldn't explain the logic either because it violated the laws and physics of something that's supposed to be see through but still had a rough texture. The skin like orb began to change into an image like it was glass, it showed the image of the girl which we saw earlier in Ell's summoned portal to the past it was-Axel's sister…Lissandra, she was chained and looked like she was dead-pale, thin and unmoving.

"You bastar-

Herobrine summoned chains from the corners of the room that tied axel from both of his legs and both of his arms, Axel began screaming in agony as the chains punished him.

"You look just like your sister…if you're power wasn't so useless to me I would have taken you by now…"

"This is enough for now…"

A white light coming from the floor held Andy's arm that unabled her from tearing Axel apart.

"I am sorry mother, father-big sis was very excited in meeting you but it seems like she made quite a scene…we shall take our leave. until we meet again…"

The chains freed Axel from his prison, he quickly ran towards the two beings of light and darkness and kicked the orb making it smash to the floor breaking into pieces and freeing a very weakened Lissandra.

"No!"

Herobrine reached out before her hand was slapped away by the white entity.

"Not now, you caused enough trouble…

"But-

The two of them teleported away…

" Goodbye, Father…I love you…"

The white light said in a soft voice that calmed me as both of the entities teleported out of the scene.

"Who?"

My childhood friend-Ell was actually nightmare. Who I taught was Ell was actually a guardian angel who turned out to be not a guardian angel but a goddess named Ellsword. Cupa was actually a living bomb that wiped out her race because of Andy, and Andy was Herobrine who was my daughter which had a little sister…

"Stevie, I'm sorry-all of you I'm sorry…"

Cupa began walking away from the room slowly…

Each step sounded stronger than the last as time began slowing down.

Damn you Steven do something!

Cupa stop…

Cupa!

Cupa….

Why won't words come out of my mouth?

She turned into gunpowder and began vanishing away…

Why?

Why, couldn't I say anything?

"It's because her leaving, signals that start of you're new adventure."

I was transported away…How many times have this happened?

...

"Hello, Steven…"

Headmaster?

No, no words came out of my mouth.

The headmaster was wearing a panda costume…I don't know either…he's eccentric.

"Anyways, Steven my full name is Wyvern Deadwood you know what Ellsword Lightshield and I have in common?"

"….."

"But first do you know what you and all of those students have in common?"

Nope, nothing can't say a single word.

"Ell and I have last names, while you did not…"

I had a last name it was, it was…

What…?

"Let me reveal to you a terrible truth…"

He began adjusting himself as he stood proudly in the empty room.

"You are an Imaginarium. Do you know which is the most successful organization? The organization as big as a whole planet, one that was isolated because the leader chose to lock everything from his people. Oh wait." He snapped his fingers as my mouth opened.

"Conversations are more fun if it's shared with different opinions, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, Anyways you know what he did to the people? He committed a very unforgivable act. He and a group of very powerful leaders took everyone's powers away and left them there to live by themselves…"

"Why are you…"

"It's because it's a great story my friend."

The Headmaster adjusted himself again and walked towards me.

"But the lock wouldn't hold for long, it seems like the lock began withering away and that's when they undid their deed, they gave everyone their powers back, but…they used arcane magic that unabled anyone from using their powers. Everyone had power, but everyone wasn't able to use it.

"Headmaster…"

"The most successful organization is called earth…"

"…."

"Time passed, and you were born, a being who's power is unrivalled by the greatest students themselves, you were a being who was un affected by the curse, well both of you and Ell now, I would say."

"You are a being who is able to make his own world, the world that you always dreamt."

I began smiling.

"Anyway, I know what you're thinking right now. And yes, I will be cheering for you so don't disappoint me.

I know what to do.

"Oh yeah, before you go-Ell isn't Evil…that's all you need to know."

I began looking at him with a determined smile.

"Of course, She's Ell, She's my Yandere childhood friend!" I announced

"And don't forget Ellsword-She's a Tsundere."

My smile grew brighter…

The light began engulfing me as I transported back into the room.

"My Steven!"

"Steve!"

Both Ell and Ellsword shouted towards me. It seems like they were the only two left in the room.

"What are you doing you petty goddess? He is mine!"

"Petty? I know Steve longer than you have!"

"Leave my Steven and I in peace!"

"I refuse!"

"Then, Die!"

"I refuse that too!"

I looked at both El and Ellsword, Ell raised her hand up changing her hand into a monstrous claw. While Ellsword began changing her hand into a divine gauntlet.

"Hey guys!" I announced.

"What!?" They said simultaneously.

"From today on, I have a new plan! I will become God!"

"God?" they both repeated

"I will become a creator!"

And so start my journey…

-To be continued-


End file.
